Danger in the Shadows
by MissMe113
Summary: Nancy and the Hardy's race to solve a case where danger lurks around every corner. FINALLY COMPLETE.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. La la la la la****.**

**A/N: W****hy, **_**hello.**_**Nice to see you. Nice to see a BRAND NEW A/U. YAY!**

**I understand you will not understand 90% of the beginning, unless you are gifted or have an incredibly complex mind, much like my own. But keep reading, as it gets explained.**

**(BTW, forgive me for the lame summary...)**

**Joe, 19. Nancy and Frank, 20.**

******THE FOLLOWING TAKES PLACE IN JUNE******

**Enjoy:**

**

* * *

  
**

_2 months ago:_

Amy didn't like the bed.

Not just the bed, the room. She didn't like the room. She didn't like this _house_.

Maybe she would have under regular circumstances, but her…situation was just making everything seem dark…and scary…she wanted to go home.

But no, Amy did not want to go home. Correction:_ Amy couldn't go home._

Well, obviously she was physically able to go home…she just wasn't flopped down on the bed-she-didn't-like. She squeezed her eyes closed and willed everything better. She clenched her fists in concentration. She held her breath. She curled her toes. She rolled over on her side.

Her mouth opened with a _pop_, and she relaxed her body.

Amy was tired. She hated being tired. She didn't want to be tired.

Her head pounded at the same rhythm of her heart. Tears slid down her cheeks. Amy sat up and hung her head and cried.

Amy cried for a long time. She hated crying. She didn't want to cry.

The floorboards creaked and Amy stiffened. She jumped up from the bed as quickly as she could and ran to the window. The street was empty and quiet, but in a peaceful suburban way. She closed the curtain partially out of fear and partially because she couldn't stand it anymore.

The floor creaked again, and a sob escaped Amy's throat.

She tentatively stepped towards the door. She pressed her ear against the flat surface. The hall was quiet. She could hear the TV on downstairs. And then…then…_creak._

Amy nearly jumped out of her skin. She turned her back to the door and leaned against it. She slid to the floor, tears streaming down her face.

She extended her legs out in front of her, and pressed her hands first to her face, and then to her stomach.

Amy was scared. She hated being scared. She didn't want to be scared.

Her sobs grew louder and her hands clutched at her skin more desperately. She wanted it _out. _

And then…then…_creak_...

Amy quieted. Her hands rested on her stomach again.

She didn't want it out. It was hers. It didn't matter where it came from, it was _hers._

She closed her eyes. Her breathing slowed. Maybe she needed sleep.

No, no, no, NO! Her eyes flew back open. When she slept…_he_ was back. She couldn't stand it.

She looked around her room and stifled a scream. She pushed herself way back up against her door.

"No, no, no…" Amy squeezed her eyes shut tighter with each word. When she opened them again, he was gone. He wasn't on the bed-she-didn't-like. She wasn't in the ugly-suburban-room she hated. He was not in this house.

He was most certainly not in River Heights.

Amy tried to tell herself this over and over as the night passed, but for each time she said it…the more she saw him…it…what had happened in her mind.

Amy was going crazy. She hated going crazy. She didn't want to go crazy.

_She wanted to go home._

--

_Present day:_

"I don't know, Frank," Joe Hardy said into the phone. "Just get the grape kind."

"But there are a thousand different kinds all claiming to taste like grape," his older brother, Frank Hardy, answered. "Which one do I pick?"

"Frank," Joe said seriously. "Just pick any damn bottle. One with a freaking unicorn on it for all I care. The instructions were simple: grape."

"Yes, Joe. I understood the instructions. It just seems like you should base your choice on not colour or flavor--," Frank began.

"Just get me a damn grape flavored cough syrup!" Joe barked, regretting it as the sentence dissolved into a fit of coughs.

"Are you OK?" Frank asked, picking a random purple bottle of the shelf. He tossed it into the basket. The handle rested in the crook of his elbow as he held the phone to his ear.

"I'm dying," Joe croaked, leaning back against the headboard of his bed. "Tell Vanessa that I love her."

"You aren't dying," Frank sighed. "You just have a cold."

"Don't be too sad, Frank," Joe comforted. "I plan to rise from the dead quite spectacularly. I'm gonna rise with strobe lights, and a disco ball, right smack in the middle of my funeral. And of course I'll need a DJ for when the guests start dancing spontaneously. Of course that'll be you. Please, Frank, please no Creed. And then I'll need a camera crew, so they can film my monumental rise for a MasterCard commercial, because this will be one of those oh-so-priceless moments. This, of course, will be where I get the bulk of my fame from, and the majority of my money. The rest of the fame will come later when I open a nightclub with the funds from the MasterCard commercial. Only my real-estate agent won't tell me that I'm setting up camp in the 'un-hip' part of town, so my only guests will be old couples, who don't drink after nine and have a strange love of loud dance music. They'll all leave before midnight, I'll go broke and then I'll have to die again."

Frank paused in the grocery store isle. "Are you sure you really need more cough syrup?"

"Frank," Joe coughed. "Yes."

"Whatever you say, little brother," Frank hung up the phone and headed towards the cash, picking up a few boxes of tissues and throwing them in the basket.

He picked register number three, the shortest line. He stood patiently behind a woman with strawberry blond hair that was humming to herself and waited for her to pay for her purchases.

Of course, the woman was paying cash, and it took what felt like fifty-thousand hours for her to give the teller the four fifty seven she owed.

Finally, she managed to fish the last penny out of her wallet, slamming it to the counter. Then, obviously, the rest of the change got pushed down by her hand, sliding to the floor.

The woman groaned, dropping to her knees. Frank, ever the gentlemen, slid down to his knees beside her, picking up any change he could find. Suddenly, he raised his head, and was almost knocked down by what he saw. Crouched before him was none other than Nancy Drew.

"Frank!" she exclaimed, throwing her arms around his shoulders. Unfortunately, giving someone a hug while squatting on the floor wasn't as easy as it looked, Nancy found out, since the force from her hug threw them both down on the dirty floor.

"Oof," Frank exhaled, landing square on his butt.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" Nancy cried. Frank looked at her and blushed. She was just as pretty as he remembered. Nancy scooted off his lap, and stood up, staring down at her feet. Frank stood as well. He handed her the forty five cents he'd picked off the floor, and she put it on the counter. The teller, obviously amused by the turn of events, and most likely thinking that it was God's sweet revenge for the people who used change, sorted the money into the cash register and called Frank up for his turn.

Nancy dutifully waited for Frank at the door to the grocery store while he paid.

"So, Nance," Frank started. "What are you doing here in Bayport?"

"I'm visiting you," Nancy said, sounding surprised that Frank didn't already know. "I told Joe…"

Frank groaned. "Joe's been conked out on cough medicine for days. He probably thought he was dreaming or something. After he hung up, Jennifer Aniston probably walked in dressed as a flight attendant."

"I see," Nancy nodded, swinging her plastic bag. "Is he OK?"

"It's just a cold," Frank assured her. "Nancy, why are you visiting?"

Nancy looked taken aback. "Am I not allowed to visit you?"

"That's not it," Frank said quickly, taking one of her hands to pull her back to where he'd stopped. "It's just that it's kind of sudden."

"Your question is kind of sudden," Nancy countered.

"Nancy…" Frank intoned, giving her a look.

"Look, Frank, I'd rather not talk about it here," Nancy whispered, looking around the parking lot.

"OK," Frank replied. "As long as you're going to tell me."

"At your house, OK?" Nancy said. "We'll take our separate cars."

Frank nodded, and they both turned to leave, but their still connected hands pulled them back to the middle.

"Sorry," Nancy and Frank mumbled at the same time. Frank felt his face turn red as he turned away again and walked towards his car. His heart pounded. Her face was still imprinted in his brain. The sight of her eyes, her hair, the delicate blush rising up on her cheeks…it was almost too much for Frank to take.

--

_2 weeks ago:_

Hannah promised. Hannah promised over and over and over and over that Amy was safe.

Amy had a hard time believing that. Amy wasn't safe. Amy had stopped being safe when she met _him._

Hannah smiled. Hannah always smiled. She laid a reassuring hand on Amy's shoulder. She gushed over Amy's ever expanding form.

Amy frowned. Amy always frowned. She didn't like being touched. She flinched away from all contact. Panic flashed through her mind with every glance at her stomach.

Aunt Hannah pretended not to notice.

Carson was nice. He told jokes. He tried to make her feel safe and comfortable. But, of course, she would never be safe again. How could she, knowing he was still out there? No, she wasn't safe.

Nancy was nice, too. Whenever she was home from school, or wasn't off solving a case, she hung around River Heights. She'd include Amy in whatever plans she could. Nancy did what she could to help Amy rest easily. But Amy couldn't rest easy. Not yet, anyways.

They knew that, but still, they tried. And they tried hard. That helped.

Then…then…no, it wasn't a creak. It was a snap. Amy snapped. If she hated being tired, if she hated crying, if she hated being scared, she would simply stop. She was going to make an effort. She was going to make it stop.

She went to therapy. She talked to Hannah. She let everything float around her. It got worse and then…

Once a day, Aunt Hannah and Amy sat on the front porch and drank lemonade. Amy helped make dinner. She helped clean. She made herself useful. She liked to read. She discussed books with Carson. She blushed when he complemented her attention to detail. She _smiled._

Hannah made a cake. Carson gave her a gift. Her mom called. Hayden called.

She cried happy tears. She was happy. _Amy was happy._ She had moved on. She was going to be fine.

And that night, somewhere from the depths of her mind, she conjured up his eyes, his voice.

_'Happy birthday, Amy…'_

She ignored it. She took a deep breath, _and ignored it_.

The next morning, she woke up and smiled. She hadn't dreamed of him.

She felt her baby kicked and smiled. She loved her baby. She was going to love her baby.

Yes. Success. Amy was happy.

But that, of course, was before everything happened.

--

_Present day:_

Frank and Nancy walked up to the apartment slowly. Joe and Vanessa were living together, something that Frank and Callie hadn't even considered at nineteen. Definatly something they could afford, but with their savings and the help from their parents they managed to pull it off, even with the cost of school. Frank gave Nancy a side-long glance. He hadn't told her about Callie.

"It's going to be a mess," Frank warned her as Joe buzzed them in.

"Where's Vanessa?" Nancy asked. "Doesn't she keep it clean?"

"Vanessa is staying with her mom for a while," Frank explained. Nancy shot him a look.

"Is everything all right?" Nancy questioned, thinking of the last time she'd seen Joe and Vanessa together, and how happy they'd been.

"Yes, of course," Frank replied. "But Andrea broke her leg a while back, and Vanessa is staying with her until she gets back on her feet. Unfortunately that means I have to stay with him until he gets back on his feet."

Nancy smiled. "He's lucky to have you looking after him." Frank flushed.

"Thanks," he replied, nervously swinging his shopping bag back and forth.

"No problem," Nancy laughed, watching the colour rise in Frank's cheeks.

They continued walking up the stairs until they reached the fourth floor, and then Joe's apartment.

Frank dug around in his pockets until he retrieved the key that Joe had given him and unlocked the door, surveying his surroundings with dismay.

The apartment _was _messy, and the hum of the humidifier in the corner distracted Frank from noticing Nancy's initial reaction.

Used tissues were scattered randomly around the floor, and dirty plates were piled on most flat surfaces. The T.V. seemed to be on mute, or maybe just losing the battle against the humidifier, but it was on in the background nonetheless. The phone hung off the hook and dangled over the arm of a chair. Laundry was piled up on the couch in a shape that distantly resembled the Leaning Tower of Pisa.

But it wasn't all this that kept him from noticing the fake-polite face she was attempting to plaster across her face.

It was the blond haired boy, lying sprawled out on the kitchen table, clutching a plate and spoon to his chest.

"Frank?" Joe croaked. Nancy shot Frank a worried look.

"Yeah, Joe?" Frank asked, making his way over to the kitchen table. He pulled back Joe's eyelid, revealing slightly bloodshot eyes. "Have you been crying?"

"Too…much coughing," Joe explained, exploding into a fit of coughs as it to emphasis his point. "Cough…syrup?"

"I couldn't find one with a unicorn on it," Frank said, taking the bottle out of the plastic grocery store bag. He walked over to the kitchen drawer and pulled out the appropriate measuring utensil. "Sit up."

Joe obeyed, sitting up on the kitchen table. He pulled his eyes open, and he nearly flung his spoon across the room in surprise at the sight of Nancy, standing silently by the door.

"Nancy?" Joe cried in surprise. "What are you doing here?"

"I told you I was coming," Nancy said with a smile.

Joe scratched his head and paused for a moment before saying, "Did you?"

Nancy's smiled grew wider. "Yep."

"Huh," Joe said thoughtfully, accepting the cough syrup from Frank and downing it quickly. "God, yuck! Frank, what the hell is this?"

Nancy laughed at the sudden change of expression on Joe's face and the bewildered look on Frank's.

"Uh, cough syrup?" Frank replied. "Grape, just like you asked."

"This," Joe grabbed the bottle from Frank and stared at it. "Is NOT grape."

"Yes, it is," Frank replied. "Look, it's even got a little dancing grape on it."

"A dancing grape hugging a banana!" Joe cried, pointing at the offending sliver of cartoon banana. "You're supposed to be the brother that pays all that close attention to detail, so tell me, how the heck did that escape your eagle eye?"

"I'm sorry!" Frank exclaimed. "I didn't realize there was such a variety of grape cough syrup."

"Just, ugh…" Joe grimaced. "Just remember to pay more attention next time, OK?"

"I will," Frank promised, taking the measuring spoon from Joe and tossing it in the direction of the sink. It hit the metal with a clatter, causing Nancy to wince, which drew the attention back to her.

Nancy cell phone buzzed, and Joe swatted around his head. Frank rolled his eyes.

She flashed them the one minute sign and went out into the hall outside the apartment.

The door turned and Joe turned quickly to face Frank. "I send you to the store for cough syrup and you bring home a Nancy Drew. I thought Mom taught you not to pick up strays."

Frank rolled his eyes. "She was coming here anyway. It made sense for her to come now."

"You know what doesn't make sense?" Joe asked rhetorically. "Your slightly inappropriate crush on her, even though the last time we saw them, Nancy and Ned were very much in love."

Frank winced. "I don't have a crush on her."

"Frank," Joe said. He coughed. "You so obviously do."

"No," Frank flushed. "I don't."

"Look, Frank," Joe folded his legs Indian style on top of the table. "If Nancy and Ned weren't together, I'd say go for it. It's been a long time since Callie. You deserve it. But as long as Nancy and Ned are together, if you make a move you will look like a scum-bag."

Frank hung his head and sighed. "I know."

Joe started to say something, but stopped when they heard the doorknob turn.

"Yeah, I'm with them right now….no, I haven't…no…no, I said…OK…OK, I get it…shut up…bye," Nancy said into the phone, flipping it closed.

"Who was that?" Frank asked, leaning over the kitchen counter.

"Bess," Nancy replied, smiling. "She and George are in town, too."

"Awesome," Joe rubbed his hands together. "We should all do something."

Frank shoved a thermometer into his brother's mouth, waiting until it beeped.

"Maybe when your temperature isn't one hundred degrees," Frank sighed. "How long are you girls in town?"

"Only a couple days," Nancy answered. "Then we have to go back to River Heights. And…speaking of River Heights…that's why I'm here."

"No, Nancy," Joe shook his head. "This is _Bayport_."

Nancy rolled her eyes.

"It's Hannah's niece," Nancy began. "Amy."

"What about her?" Frank asked.

"She's in River Heights. But she isn't visiting," Nancy said sadly. "She's kind of running away."

"From her parents?" Joe asked, rubbing his nose on his sleeve. "Because moving in with her aunt isn't exactly the best hiding place."

"She was being stalked," Nancy shot at him, and Joe shut his mouth, all traces of amusement washed away. "She was being stalked by an ex-boyfriend. He was everywhere. He was obsessed. He killed her new boyfriend. He kidnapped her. He raped her. She's _pregnant_."

"God," Joe shook his head, feeling anger rise in him. If there was one thing he couldn't stand, it was jackasses who hurt women. "That's awful."

"Did they catch the guy?" Frank asked with concern on his face. Nancy's heart melted slightly despite the current situation.

"No," Nancy looked at her feet. "He was out of town before they even found her."

"And then she went to River Heights?" Joe questioned, running a hand through his already mussed up blond hair.

"Not right away," Nancy replied. "It was about four months later, and she had just found out she was pregnant. And suddenly…_bam_. It was all over the newspapers, TV, just…everywhere…

"And then…then she started getting threats. Scary ones. Death threats….threats to hurt her again…threats to hurt others again…and it became too much, so her mom sent her to stay with us.

"According to Dad-I've been in Florida, investigating down there, so I haven't been home-she was getting better. She was happy. She was moving on. And then…and then she started getting threats again. She got mugged outside the supermarket. She almost lost the baby.

"She's scared. Hannah is scared. The police are doing everything they can…but it isn't enough.

"So, with that being said, I need your help," Nancy concluded.

Frank and Joe exchanged looks.

"Of course we'll help, Nance," Frank answered. He gave a soft smile. "We'll always be there to help you."

"To help Amy," Nancy corrected.

"To help Amy," Frank agreed, leaning in to give Nancy a hug. Nancy smiled at the contact, and she couldn't see it, but Frank did too.

Joe, of course, did see it and cleared his throat.

They backed up.

Nancy smiled and glanced at the clock on the wall.

"What is it?" Frank asked. Nancy shrugged.

"I just thought that Bess and George would have broken your door down by now," Nancy replied. "Maybe they got caught in traffic."

Joe shrugged.

Frank opened his mouth to say something, but was cut off when the door crashed open.

"Mazel tov!" Bess Marvin cried, throwing her arms in the air. You could barely make out her cousin, George Fayne's head behind her.

"It's just a cold," Joe said. "Nothing to congratulate me for."

"Not you," Bess grinned. "Me! I got new shoes!"

She stuck her foot out, rotating her heel so they could get a 360 view of the stilettos.

"That's why we were late," George rolled her eyes. "I tried to stop her, but she literally pushed me to the ground trying to get past me. I was too shocked to get back up, because pretzels are stronger than Bess."

"You're just a lightweight," Bess huffed. She looked down at her feet again and smiled.

"They were half off," Bess grinned. "And they're sooo pretty…"

Nancy raised her eyebrows at Frank, who was holding back laughter.

"They're…nice, Bess," Nancy spoke up. Bess shot her a look.

"They aren't _nice_," Bess rolled her eyes. "They're _gorgeous._"

"Of course," Nancy replied, smiling.

"So, Nan," George said, walking past Bess, grimacing slightly at the apartment. "Did you tell them everything?"

Nancy nodded.

"Good," George smiled, giving Frank a hug. She approached Joe.

"I'm sick," Joe waved his hands in front of his face.

"I've shared your germs before, Hardy," George smiled, giving Joe a huge anyway.

Bess arched a perfectly manicured eyebrow.

"You have?" she questioned, cocking her head to the side.

George and Joe both flushed.

"Maybe once," George muttered. Nancy and Bess exchanged grins. Frank rolled his eyes.

"Don't I get a hug, Bess?" he asked, extending his arms. Bess teetered on her heels towards him, giving him a hug. Nancy felt something flicker in her stomach.

"Of course you do," she said, backing up. Her eyes flickered over to Joe. "Osmosis Jones over there doesn't, though."

Joe pouted. "You're mean."

"Air hugs, hon," Bess replied, air hugging Joe.

"That was the crappiest hug ever!" Joe exclaimed, sneezing. Bess took a cautionary step back.

"But you're going to have to live with it," she replied.

Joe muttered something under his breath.

"What was that, Joe?" Frank asked, raising his eyebrows. Joe flushed.

"I said that Osmosis Jones was a good guy," Joe muttered. "He was a white blood cell."

A beep from Bess' bag turned their attention towards her purse. She flipped open her cell-phone, her face melting into a cheesy smile.

"It's from Aaron!" she said softly. Her fingers tapped on the phone for a moment before she looked up.

"Aaron is the boyfriend of the month," George explained.

"What happened to DJ?" Nancy asked.

"She found out his real name was Donald Jeffery," George sighed.

"What's wrong with that?" Frank asked, looking from girl to girl to girl.

"It doesn't have potential spin off," Bess piped in. "If we ever got married and had a son, his name would be DJJ. Donald Jeffery Junior. Not cool. Aaron Junior is cute, though."

Joe raised his eyebrows. "This is how you choose your boyfriend?"

Bess nodded. "That, and cuteness, sweetness, personality, hygiene…"

"Oh, is that all?" Joe questioned.

"No," Bess replied. "There is also intelligence."

"And spin off potential," Joe added.

Bess nodded, grinning. She looked over at Joe slyly.

"You know, Joe," she murmured. "You have great spin off potential."

Joe's eyes widened.

"I'm hallucinating," he told himself. "Frank, how much cough syrup did you give me?"

Bess's face broke into a wide grin. "I'm just fooling with you, Joe."

Joe's shoulders slumped in relief.

"Don't do that," he warned. "Or I will sneeze all over your brand-new shoes."

* * *

**A/N: ****What is this? Has Melissa learned not to end on a cliffhanger **_**every **_**chapter?! Could it be?! Miracle of miracles!**

**R****eviews???**

**:)**


	2. Chapter 2

****

Disclaimer: They threw eggs at me last time I pretended to own them, so I'm going to be honest from the start: I don't own them.

**A/N:**** Did I NOT tell you? I am THE worst updater EVER. I have the plaque to prove it. It's hanging on my wall. **

**Seriously, I'm an AWFUL updater.**

**Thanks to TrixieNancy124, mels-67, Shani8****, Emeralds and Rubies, thedisneygirl, Katrina Seeder, IrishShamrock86, cflat**, **ndhbfan, saphiretwin369, Grey Fool and JamieLynn Black for reviewing!! And thanks to everyone who added the story to their alerts or favorites! It means so much, and I thank you all for you patience.**

**Enjoy****:**

* * *

Nancy leaned against the hood of her car. She watched with an amused smile as the Hardy brothers made their way towards her.

"Hey, Nance!" Frank called out, waving his free hand. When he got close enough, he dropped his luggage on the ground so he could give her a hug.

"Hey!" Nancy replied, wrapping her arms around him. She pressed her face into his shoulder.

They pulled away a moment later, both of them subconsciously making sure the hug didn't last so long that it became awkward.

Nancy turned to Joe and wrapped her arms around him, too.

"Hey, Hardy," she whispered in his ear. "I'm glad you're still alive."

"Yes, by through the miracles of the banana-grape cough syrup, I was healed," Joe replied when he pulled away. "And I owe it all to my big brother Frank. Thanks to him, the world can continue living happy, Joe-full lives."

Nancy laughed and Frank shook his head.

"Joe…" Frank started, but Joe held up a hand to stop him.

"No, Frank, you have to hear this," Joe paused for a minute before spreading his arms out wide. "Do you ever know that you're my hero? You're everything I wish I could be …"

"For the love of God!" Frank cried, covering his face with his hands. Joe looked offended.

"Way to interrupt a musical number!" Joe burst out. "I'm just trying to tell you that I appreciate you taking the time to consider all the options, for your quick thinking, for you--."

"Joe!" Frank cried, exasperated.

"I love you, big brother," Joe grinned goofily.

Frank rolled his eyes just and turned back to Nancy, who was holding back laughter.

"I'm glad you think this is funny," Frank sighed. Nancy nodded.

"This is half the reason I told you that I'd meet you in the parking lot, not in the actual airport," Nancy grinned. "That and it would be very cliché to be waiting around in a crowded airport."

"Of course," Joe nodded understandingly.

Nancy smiled at him before proceeding to open the trunk of her car. She grabbed Frank's bag.

"Oh, no, Nan, I've got that…" Frank started, trying to grab the bag away from her. Unfortunately, in his efforts, the latch on his suitcase popped open, spilling the contents onto the pavements.

"Oh, crap," Frank muttered, bending down to pick his stuff up. Nancy bent down beside him to help.

"Here," she said, handing him a pile of folded t-shirts.

"Thanks, Nancy, but you don't have to help," he replied, taking the shirts from her. "Really…"

"It's fine; it's half my fault anyways," Nancy said, her words slowing to a stop as she picked up a pair of Frank's boxers, handing them to him quickly. Frank blushed bright red.

"So much for avoiding cliché," Joe laughed, looking down at them.

Nancy's cheeks were tinted red, but she was grinning.

Frank quickly stuffed the rest of his belongings into the bag, his face a deep red.

"Come on," he mumbled. "Let's go."

"Aw, Frank," Nancy spoke up. "Don't be embarrassed! I mean…if it makes you feel better, they're cute! I like the little ladybugs. Joe's right, you do have good taste."

It clearly didn't help, since Frank flushed even _redder_.

Frank stood and pushed his bag into the trunk, slamming the door shut.

"Don't be mean to cars, Frank," Joe scolded, helping Nancy and slinging an arm around her shoulder. Nancy laughed and let Joe open the car door for her.

"Why, thank you," Nancy grinned. Joe shut the door and bowed slightly. When he saw Frank going for the passenger's door, he quickly hopped up and slid over the hood of the car, making it to the door before him.

"Ah, ah, ah," Joe chided. "The petulant child rides in the back."

"I'm not being a petulant child!" Frank crossed his arms, rolling his eyes. Joe sighed and placed a hand on his brother's shoulder.

"Frank," he said, shaking his head. "That's something a petulant child would say."

"Whatever," Frank sighed, getting into the backseat.

"Impressive leap over the car, Joe," Nancy said as the blond brother buckled up his seat-belt.

"Thank you," Joe grinned. Nancy smiled and turned the key in the ignition, causing the car to roar to life.

"Yeah," Nancy continued, putting a hand on the head rest of Joe's seat and turning around in her seat so she could back out of the parking seat. "But if you dented my car, you're paying to have it fixed."

--

Amy smoothed out her white blouse over her stomach. Despite the current heat wave, she had chosen to wear a long sleeved white shirt and a pair of stretchy leggings to hide the dark bruises that decorated her skin.

She pushed the covers on her bed back as far as possible, though, and had already asked Hannah to crank the A/C up a couple of degrees.

After the…_incident_ at the grocery store, her doctor had put her on bed rest to avoid any other dangers that may be lurking about, dangers that could put her baby at serious risk. Her baby…his baby…_their _baby.

Amy squeezed her eyes shut and tried to force _him _out of her mind. Tears slipped out from under her lids and trickled down her cheeks. She had come so far…she had been doing so well and then he had to ruin everything for her. He ruined everything _again._

"It's not _fair_," Amy whispered to herself. "It's not fair!"

Anger grew up in her stomach until the point when she felt the urge to do something physical, to throw something or just get up and _run_, as far and as fast as she could.

Amy kicked her legs in frustration, and the baby kicked out the same rhythm. Amy sighed when the baby finally settled back down in an uncomfortable position. She scooted to the end of the bed and slowly lifted herself up so she could walk to the bathroom.

When she was done, she started walking back to the guest room, but froze halfway. A pile of mail was sitting innocently on the kitchen table. The envelope on top read out 'Amelia', and she only knew one person other then her mother that called her that.

Her breathing hitched and she willed herself not to cry. She walked hesitantly towards the table, picking up the letter with shaking hands.

She took a deep breath and slid a finger under the flap of the envelope and grabbed the letter. The envelope slid to the ground. She unfolded the letter and nearly broke down crying at what was inside.

The piece of paper was almost completely blank, except for one, small design in the middle.

It was a heart, a small red heart, with white wings outlined with gold coming out of the back. It was a design familiar to Amy.

You see, this was an almost exact replica of a tattoo she had right below her left hip bone. She wasn't proud of it, but yes, she had that tattoo. She wasn't very old when she got it done, maybe nineteen, and when Hayden had suggested it one night, it seemed like a good idea. Now, three years later, she kept it covered up completely, even when she was wearing a bathing suit.

She traced the design on the paper with shaking fingers. The idea that he had seen made her feel dizzy, even though she had known he _must_ have seen it.

For a few seconds, she could feel it again. She could feel his cold fingers tracing over her tattoo, on her waist.

Her breathing quickened and before the cold, dark feeling could surround her completely, she shredded the paper and dropped the pieces on the floor.

Amy blinked her eyes. _There he was._ She blinked furiously again. _He was gone._

Trembling, Amy slowly made her way back to her room, where she lay down on her bed and squeezed her eyes shut, falling into a fortunately dreamless sleep.

--

"You know I'd usually stay in the guest room," Nancy commented as she pulled into the parking lot of a local hotel. "But since Amy's occupying that room, I guess this'll have to do."

"It's no problem," Frank said, getting out of the car. Joe was already at the back of the car. He tapped on the roof and Nancy popped the trunk. The boys gathered their stuff.

Nancy stuck her head out of the window.

"Call me once you guys get settled in, alright?" Nancy called. Joe nodded.

"Sure thing," he said. "See you later, Nan."

Nancy waved and smiled as she pulled back out of the parking lot. The brothers watched the car disappear before making their way into the hotel lobby.

Twenty minutes later, the brothers had a room and were unpacking their belongings. When they had finished, Frank turned to his brother and paused briefly before pushing Joe to the floor.

"What the hell?!" Joe cried as he tumbled down. "What was that for?"

"You know what that was for!" Frank exclaimed. "For making fun of me!"

"Ohh," Joe said, giving Frank an understanding look. "I'm sorry for making you look like a fool in front of Nancy."

Frank felt his face heat up.

"That's not what I said, is it?" Frank replied, turning away.

"It's not what you _said_ that's important," Joe sighed. "It's what you insinuated."

"And what did I insinuate?" Frank asked, walking over to the bed and sitting down.

"You implied that I made you look like a petulant child in front of Nancy," Joe repeated his words from earlier. "And because you _love_ her, it upsets you."

"I do not _love _Nancy," Frank said hotly.

"You do," Joe replied, standing up and throwing himself on his own bed. "But you aren't ever going to tell her because of your fear of rejection."

"I do not have a fear of rejection!" Frank argued.

"You so do," Joe laughed. "It took you, like, two years to ask out Callie."

Frank's face fell.

"Oh, crap," Joe sighed, rubbing his hands over his face. "I'm sorry, Frank."

"Don't be sorry," Frank smiled softly. "It's not like you did anything wrong. It's not like I'm heartbroken."

"But you were," Joe replied, looking Frank right in the eye.

"Well, I'm not now," Frank said sternly, giving Joe a look that told him that the conversation was over.

Joe sighed, leaned back on his pillow and closed his eyes.

"What are you doing?" Frank asked. "It's four o'clock in the afternoon."

"It's the damn time change, Frank," Joe yawned. "Freaking jet lag."

"Joe," Frank said slowly. "There is a one hour time difference between River Heights and Bayport."

"I know!" Joe cried, cracking open an eye and looking at Frank. "And I'm just getting over my cold; I need all the rest I can get. You don't want me getting sick again, do you Frank? You don't want your baby brother to get so painfully ill that he is sent to the hospital and _dies_, do you? You don't want to be blamed for my death just because you didn't want me to take a nap, do you?"

"Just go to sleep, Joe."

--

The brothers looked carefully over the notes. Some were typed, some hand written, some with letters cut out of newspapers and magazines.

Frank paused over a picture that had been taped back together carefully.

"What's this?" he asked Nancy. Nancy looked over his shoulder at the picture.

"Well, we weren't sure at first," Nancy admitted. "We found it in shreds on the kitchen floor, which obviously means that Amy saw it. We tried asking her about it, but she…anyway, we called her best friend Hayden and described it to him. He told us that it sounded like an exact copy of a tattoo Amy has on her hip. Way, way down low on her hip."

"That's…" Joe bit his lip in anger. It was just wrong in so many ways. "That sick bastard."

Nancy nodded in agreement, resting her arm on Frank's shoulder. She leaned in close.

"I want to find this guy. I want to stop him," Nancy said, her voice cracking a little. "Amy…she doesn't deserve all this."

"No woman deserves this," Frank replied, clenching his fists. The paper wrinkled in his hands.

"When did the letters start coming, Nan?" Joe asked, looking over another.

"A little after Amy was attacked in the parking lot at the grocery store," Nancy said, thinking. "She's been getting at least two a week since then. God knows how many she was getting before she came here."

Frank nodded. "And what's this guy's name?"

"Seth…something-or-the-other," Nancy replied.

"Roberts," a voice came softly from the stairs. "Seth Roberts."

All three detectives turned to look. A young girl, but older then them, was sitting on the stairs, her chin resting in her palms, her elbows resting on her knees. She stood up slowly, and Joe's jaw almost dropped at the size of her stomach.

"How many months pregnant is she?" Joe whispered to Nancy as Amy slowly started down the stairs.

"Eight," Nancy replied. "Amy, what are you doing up? You should be lying down."

"I've been lying down all day," Amy grumbled, waddling into the living room, a hand supporting her back. "I'm going stir-crazy."

"Then sit down, at least," Frank spoke up, standing up and offering Amy his chair. Amy looked him over, waving the offer away.

"I'm fine, really," Amy said, turning to give Joe the once-over, too. She stopped when she he locked his eyes back on her. She shrank away nervously.

"Amy, these are my friends, Frank and Joe," Nancy pointed to each brother respectively. "The ones I told you about."

Amy nodded. "Hi," she said softly.

Frank raised a hand in greeting and Joe shot her a smile.

Amy tucked her hair behind her ears and smiled back. Joe stared at her.

At first look, Amy seemed like a completely normal pregnant women.

Her hair was long and curly, almost as dark brown as Frank's. It spiraled down her back messily, the ends a bit matted from lying in bed. Her skin was ivory and clear, with rosy cheeks. Her eyes were bright blue, surrounded by long, dark lashes. She reminded Joe of a porcelain doll.

But once you got past her innocent appearance, you could see how troubled she truly was.

Her eyes were surrounded by dark circles, and she looked like she hadn't gotten any sleep in weeks. Her little pink mouth was quivering slightly at the edges.

She was wearing a pull-over sweater and track pants, despite the current heat wave, which struck Joe as odd.

"Amy, do you mind showing them?" Nancy asked quietly, keeping her distance from her friend. Amy nodded slowly.

She slowly took off her sweater and both brothers gasped.

Her arms were bruised beyond belief. Her arms varied between shades of greenish yellow and blackish blue. Joe couldn't see beyond the sleeves of her t-shirt, but he could only imagine that it got worse.

Amy turned slowly and lifted the tail end of her shirt, exposing her back. It was even more bruised then her arms.

"Oh, my God," Joe breathed, anger burning a hole in his stomach.

"Will you help me?" Amy whispered, her eyes on the floor.

"Of course we will," Frank spoke up. "Just try and stop us."

Amy nodded. "Thank you…I…thank you…"

For a minute, Amy felt completely safe. In this room, with these people-people who were here to _help_ her-she felt safe.

But maybe, just maybe, if she could see who was peering in through the window, she wouldn't.

* * *

**A/N: Oh, my GOD. That took so LONG!**

**But I'm done!**

**Yay! HOORAY!**

**Reviews?**

**(I promise to TRY and update quicker, I really do.)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I only own the creepy characters.**

**A/N:**** OK, so this chapter is REALLY intense (I'm sorry, it's not very funny), and if you get confused, I apologize. Oh, and remember, A) Nancy still doesn't know about Frank and Callie, whatever it is and B) While there is some focus on Frank/Nancy in this chapter, I also wanted to work a little bit on Joe and Nancy's relationship, because I think it's something I haven't been focusing on enough in the past.**

**Thanks to thedisneygirl,**** ndhbfan, Katrina Seeder, Lazy Panther,** **saphiretwin369**,**amethyst noir and Diamond and Stars for reviewing!!**

* * *

Nancy lay completely still in her bed, the covers up to her chin. If she was completely, totally silent she could hear the faintest cry, only a whisper of a sound.

It was Amy, she knew, having another nightmare. She didn't have them as often as she used to, but when she did they were brutal.

Nancy glanced at the alarm clock on her nightstand. The glowing red numbers read 2:20 am. She sighed and rolled over.

Nancy replayed the day's events in her mind. She felt much better now that Frank and Joe were here, helping her. Speaking of Frank…

Nancy rolled over again, fighting to get the eldest Hardy brother out of her mind. Every time she finally relaxed again, her mind gave her another memory of his easy smile, of the feeling of his arms around her. Her heart pounded out a quick rhythm and she groaned, realizing that sleep wasn't going to come easily tonight, not if she kept thinking of him.

Nancy loved Ned, she really did. He was so sweet and considerate…but he wasn't the one that was keeping her up at night, full of love and longing. And even though Nancy knew that Frank was with Callie she had ended things with Ned, because it wasn't fair to be with him while she loved someone else.

Nancy rolled over for a third time.

Just as she felt her eyelids start to get heavy, and her breathing slowed an earth-shattering, heart-stopping scream rose from downstairs. Nancy's eyes flew open, and she raced out of her bedroom, tripping down the stairs and running down the hall until she reached Amy's room. She threw the door open and ran into the room, looking around. When she saw no immediate danger, she spun around, her eyes locking with Amy's. The older girl was backed into a corner near her bed, tears streaming down her face. The bedroom window was open.

"He's here!" Amy cried, sliding to the floor. "He was in here!"

"Amy, are you sure?" Nancy asked urgently.

"Yes, yes!" Amy screeched, covering her face with her hands. "He came in through the window! He grabbed me…h-he's here, Nancy! Please, don't let him hurt me!"

"Where did he go?" Nancy asked quickly. A small voice at the back of her head told her that Amy was imagining this, and that she had opened the window herself, but with a psycho like Seth out there, she really couldn't afford to take chances.

"He…he…" Amy's voice broke off into hysterical sobs, but she lifted her hand to point towards the family room.

"Stay here," Nancy instructed. "And scream if he comes back." Amy nodded.

Nancy tip-toed her way into the family room, cautiously looking around. She heard a muffled thump from behind her, and spun around.

In the dark, Nancy could see a dark figure holding something above her head, about to crash it down. She grabbed the intruder's wrist just in time, stopping whatever it was from knocking her out, but he turned his wrist quickly, throwing Nancy forwards. She groaned when his knee jerked up into her stomach. The intruder dropped whatever he was holding, and it shattered on impact. He used Nancy's position to his advantage and swung her over his shoulder. Nancy kicked her legs against his back uselessly. Time slowed and gave Nancy time to think and be rational, although every part of was telling her _fight or flight_.

Why wasn't Hannah coming down? What had he done to her? Carson was out of town on a business trip, but Hannah should have been down right away.

Nancy's train of thought broke off when she was thrown down onto the couch. She felt a jab of fear in her stomach as he got closer. As quick as she could manage, she raised a fist and punched him in the face, causing him to fall backwards with shock. Nancy rose quickly off the couch, and he was up off the floor just as fast. He made a grab at her waist, and she raised her foot to kick him in the stomach. When he doubled over in pain, Nancy punched him right between the eyes.

She looked around for something to restrain him with, but he was either faster then she had realized or she was still sluggish with sleep because he was up again. Nancy felt fear shudder through her once more as he used all his strength to slam her into a wall. Nancy let out a cry as her head whipped forwards and then back, crashing into the wall. He kept her secured to the wall with one hand on her shoulder, the other on her chest and his hips pressed tightly to hers. Nancy struggled to get her arms out from behind her back. Her eyes were still adjusting to the dim light, and her head throbbed from smashing into the wall.

"Bitch," Seth whispered in her ear. "You made all the wrong moves..."

Nancy let out another cry as he pressed even closer to her, his breath hot on her neck.

"Get…away from me!" Nancy spat, moving her leg around his and pulling, almost making him fall back. Seth's face retracted for a second, but he regained composure in an instant. He took his hand off of Nancy's chest and slapped her across the face so hard that Nancy could taste blood in her mouth.

"You're just one of them," Seth bit out, pressing even closer to Nancy. Her head pounded fiercely in time with her heart as she struggled to get the upper hand. "You don't _respect_ the love Amy and I have for each other. I had to get rid of the others…looks like I'm going to have to get rid of you, too…"

For a brief instant, Seth's hands vanished, only to reappear around her neck. Nancy gasped, clawing at her neck. She kicked her legs, but Seth only laughed darkly.

And then, suddenly, the front door slammed open and she heard a dim voice call out, "Nancy!"

Seth swore and released Nancy, dropping her to the ground and going around the corner and out the back door.

"Hey!" the voice called out, running after him. The door slammed again, and Nancy could barely make out the sound of thumping footsteps over her panting. She squeezed her eyes closed, and heard a car start, zooming away.

"F*ck!" the voice yelled, coming back towards the house. The door slammed again and footsteps grew closer and closer until they were right next to Nancy. She opened her eyes, the world still fuzzy around the edges and realized she was slumped on the floor of her living room with Frank and Joe Hardy knelt beside her.

"Nancy, are you OK?" Frank asked urgently. "Nancy, talk!"

"I'm…fine," Nancy croaked, her throat sore. "Did he get away?"

"I don't want to talk about it," Joe grumbled. "Nancy, did he hurt you? Did he…?"

_Rape you,_ the voice in her head finished. Nancy realized for the first time that he very well could have raped her. He was much, much taller than her, and had overpowered her easily.

Nancy shook her head. "No! God, no…"

Both brothers let out a shaky sigh of relief and Frank grabbed her hand tightly.

"You have no idea how scared we were, Nan," Joe said quietly, running a hand through his hair.

"How…" Nancy's voice cracked a little. "Why are you here?"

"Amy called us," Frank explained. "She was completely hysterical, but she managed to tell us that Seth was here, and you were in trouble."

"And you got here from the hotel _that fast_?" Nancy asked in disbelief.

"You would be amazed at what ten years of football does for your track skills," Joe commented.

Nancy let out an exhausted, shaky sigh and let her head fall onto Joe's shoulder.

"That was scary," she whispered. She felt Joe nod.

"I agree," Frank replied, squeezing her hand. "Now, how about we call good old Chief McGinnis?"

"Sounds like a plan," Nancy said hoarsely, letting Frank pull her to her feet.

--

Forty minutes later, Amy, Nancy and Hannah were seated around the kitchen table, staring down into steaming mugs of tea with almost identical expressions.

While Frank had called the police, Nancy and Joe had gone in search of Hannah and Amy. Amy was still huddled into the corner of her room, the phone pressed to her chest. Hannah was found in her room, still asleep, the commotion downstairs deafened by ear plugs.

"I'm so sorry," Hannah sobbed. "I can't believe…you could've been hurt-or worse! - and I wouldn't have made a sound!"

"But the point is that neither of us is hurt," Nancy said, squeezing Hannah's shoulder.

"But…" Hannah faltered, fresh tears streaming down her face.

"Hannah!" Nancy cried, taking a sip of her tea. "We're alright. We're fine. Please, don't beat yourself up about this."

Hannah barely nodded, looking down into her cup again.

"Amy," Nancy spoke up again. "Are you alright?"

Amy turned her eyes, which were wide with fear, onto Nancy.

"Amy," Nancy asked again. "Are you OK?"

Amy took a deep, shuddering breath and looked back down at her cup.

"I'm fine," she whispered, laying a hand on her stomach.

"Are you sure?" Nancy said slowly. Amy nodded.

"I'm fine," Amy said louder, looking up. "I _will_ be fine. Because…because you guys are going to catch him, right?"

"We'll do our best," Nancy replied sincerely. Both of them knew what that meant. They'd _try_…but that didn't mean they'd _succeed._

--

"Is Amy asleep?" Joe asked Nancy quietly, coming up behind her and putting a hand on her shoulder. Nancy jumped and slid away.

"I'm sorry," Joe apologized, furrowing his brow. "I'm…"

"She fell asleep a little while ago," Nancy pretended she hadn't heard. "She's really freaked out, Joe."

Joe eyed Nancy carefully. "You are, too."

"What, me?" Nancy asked, a little shocked. "I'm fine. Just a little spooked, that's all."

"That's understandable," Joe nodded, shoving his hands into his pockets. Behind Nancy, he could see the numbers on the hall clock, reading 4:07. It had been a little over an hour and a half since the police had left empty handed, with more questions then they had had when they started.

A soft snore from the living room caused them both to smile softly. Frank had fallen asleep on the couch long before the police had even left. Nancy hadn't really thought much of it, but Joe knew that Frank had been plagued with thoughts of their red-haired friend even in his dreams. When the phone rang, Frank had burst up in bed, calling Nancy's name. Joe had merely given him a look before answering the phone…and then the rest is history.

"He's out," Nancy grinned at Joe. Joe nodded, starting towards his brother.

"Oh, no, don't bother waking him," Nancy said to Joe, grabbing his arm so he wouldn't go any closer to Frank. "You guys can spend the night. You can crash on the couch."

"Are you sure?" Joe asked hesitantly. "The hotel is not that far, and once Frank starts snoring…well, let's just say that he has caused some minor earthquakes in the past."

"I'd…" Nancy looked sheepishly down at her bare feet. "I'd just rather not have you two walking home in the dark with that psycho out there."

"Awww," Joe said softly with a teasing grin. "Look who is all _concerned_."

Nancy gave a weak smile before saying, "After tonight, I guess I have a legitimate reason."

"That's true," Joe replied quietly. "Nancy, are you _sure_ he didn't hurt you…"

"Yes!" Nancy cried, exasperated. "Yes! Yes, yes, yes! I've told you, the paramedics have told you…Joe, believe me, I'm fine!"

Joe shushed her, looking into Amy's room and behind him at Frank, making sure they were both still asleep before leading Nancy up to her room and closing the door behind them.

"Nancy," Joe started, holding her at arm's length. "I'm just worried about you, OK? You were attacked by a raging psycho/rapist tonight. Please understand that that concerned me_ just_ a little."

Nancy hung her head. "I'm sorry, Joe. I know…it's just that it doesn't feel right…having people being concerned over me when there is Amy to help."

"The circumstances involving Amy are semi-connected to yours, so I'm _technically_ doing both at once," Joe told her.

"That's quite impressive," Nancy grinned. "Making all those connections."

"Well," Joe shrugged, letting his hands fall to his sides. "I'm not just good looks."

"I know, I know," Nancy teased. Suddenly the detective let out a massive yawn, collapsing back onto her bed.

"I'll let you go to sleep now," Joe smiled softly. "'Night, Nance."

"Joe?" Nancy asked softly, pulling up her covers. "Would you…could you check the window before you leave?"

Joe crossed the room, making sure the lock on the window was shut tightly.

"All clear," Joe said, rubbing his tired eyes.

"And Joe?" Nancy inquired sleepily. "Would you mind staying with me until I fall asleep?"

Joe paused, looking towards the door. "Of course, Nan."

Joe took a seat at her desk, but when Nancy patted the spot next to her on the bed, he crossed the room again and sat down next to her.

It wasn't long before both were dead asleep.

--

The next morning, Joe opened his eyes to bright light, confused by his surroundings. He nearly fell off the bed in shock when he looked down and saw Nancy lying beside him.

The blond detective slowly edged off the bed, but stopped dead in his tracks when Nancy suddenly reached for his hand.

"Frank…" she sighed, still asleep. Joe paused again, his eyes wide. When he was sure Nancy was still asleep, he pulled his hand from her grip and tip-toed out the door.

He stumbled down the stairs, bleary eyed. He ran a hand through his hair tiredly and looked around. The clock on the wall told him it was 11:57 in the morning.

"Joe?!" Frank's voice came from the couch. Joe felt a sudden stab of guilt.

"Morning, bro," Joe said softly. "Quiet, Nancy is still asleep." The look on Frank's face told him that was the wrong thing to say.

"Whatever," Frank mumbled. "We should head back to the hotel."

Joe nodded, walking towards the front door. When they were outside, Frank finally spoke up.

"You…you just fell asleep, right?" Frank asked quietly. Joe rolled his eyes.

"No, Frank," Joe said sarcastically. "The idea of a rapist in the house just made us both so hot that we had to…"

"Stop!" Frank cried, covering his ears. "OK, I get it! Stupid question!"

"No shit," Joe muttered.

"Sorry," Frank grouched, running a hand through his messy hair. Joe sighed and shook his head.

"You know, you should get a move on, big brother. I mean, you're the one in love with her, but me? I've already slept with her."

--

Amy opened her eyes slowly, blinking so they could adjust to the harsh morning light. She relaxed for a moment, her breathing slow and even. She sat up slowly, last night's (or rather, this morning's) events flooded back to her.

_Amy woke up with a start, but kept her eyes closed. She kept her fists clenched, her jaw set. She wasn't focusing on the fact that it was the middle of the night. She wasn't paying attention to her sore ankles or her swollen stomach for the first time in months. Right now, three things held her concentration:_

_One, there was a breeze in the room and Amy knew that she had shut the window before she went to bed. She always did._

_Two, she could feel a hand around her wrist, holding it loosely. But Amy knew that could change in a second._

_Three, she could hear shallow breathing beside her ear, a low, rasping sound._

_"I need you, Amelia. I want you. I _love_ you," a too familiar voice rasped._

_And so Amy screamed._

Amy bit back another scream, forcing her teeth down over her lip. She forced her breathing to stay steady, even when she saw a piece of white paper taped to her window.

_'She's not YOU, A. But I could pretend.'_

* * *

**A/N: Not my best work, but ****I think it's OK.**

**Reviews?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Do you REALLY think I own them? If you do, go away.**

**A/N****: God, I'm sorry I keep denying you new chapters! I officially have a deadline to finish each chapter now. Like homework. **

**Thanks to Grey Fool****, thedisneygirl, Bettycooper2sweet, franknjoe, ndhbfan, Chefz, saphiretwin369, Diamond and Stars, Paddleby and bookworm2009 for reviewing.** **Seriously, you guys are so sweet! **

**Now, Bettycooper2sweet, you asked when Frank and Nancy are going to get together…and honestly, I don't know. I have a heartbreaking way, a funny way, and a sweet way all lined up, but I have no clue which one I'm gonna use, so I guess you'll just have to wait and see!**

**A-A-A-ANNNNDD this isn't a very Nancy/Joe/Frank centric chapter, but I promise the next chapter will be filled to the brim with some good old fashioned HB/ND FUUUUUN!!  
**

**Enjoy:**

**

* * *

  
**

"Joe," Frank whispered, crouching down by his sleeping brother. "Joe, wake up." He gave Joe a little poke in the side, causing his younger brother to let out a snore and roll over, attempting to slap Frank's hand away in the process.

"Joe, wake up," Frank said, louder this time. He poked Joe again. "Joe! Wake up!"

"Bitch, PLEASE!" Joe cried in a voice filled with sleep, shooting up in bed. "I need my sleep!"

Frank took a step back in surprise.

Then, Joe rubbed his eyes and looked around.

"Did I just call you a bitch?" Joe asked tiredly. Frank nodded. "Oh. Sorry."

"It's fine," Frank replied, running a hand through his hair. "But seriously, Joe, how could you be sleeping? You've been asleep ever since we got back from Nancy's. I mean, I was sleeping too, but I woke up _five hours ago_."

"Correction, big brother," Joe sighed. "I have _not _been sleeping since we got back from Nancy's house. You kept me up for hours, Frank, _hours_, babbling in your sleep about Nancy."

Frank scoffed. "I was asleep, Joe."

"_I know_," Joe said pointedly. "You were talking in your sleep about Nancy, which leads me to believe you were _dreaming_ about Nancy."

"I…I was not," Frank rolled his eyes.

"Uh, I think you were," Joe replied, throwing his legs over the side of the bed and sitting up. "For hours, it was 'God, Nancy' and 'Oh, my _God_, Nan!' and 'Please, Nancy…please…' which creeped me out on levels I don't even want to _talk _about."

"Joe," Frank crossed his eyes. "I did not dream about Nancy."

"Was it at least a _good_ dream?" Joe asked, wagging his eyebrows suggestively. "Because that would make much more sense…"

"Joe!" Frank's face flushed. "I did _not _dream about Nancy!"

"I could choose to believe you," Joe paused, standing up and walking up to his brother. "But I won't."

"Why?" Frank cried, exasperated. "Why won't you believe me? Don't you think I would remember if I had a dream like that about Nancy?"

"Well, maybe," Joe thought about it. "But I know what I heard, Frank."

With that, Joe walked towards the en-suite bathroom and shut the door, leaving Frank alone. The elder Hardy sat down on his bed with a sigh.

He bit his lip and went over the dream in his mind, his face turning red. So yes, he _had_ dreamt about Nancy. But he wasn't about to tell Joe that.

--

Amy stood up slowly and opened the window, prying the paper off the glass. She stared down at the words in disgust and before she could think about what she was doing, she threw open her bedroom door and climbed the stairs. She knocked once on Nancy's door before opening her door as well. Nancy flew up in bed, surprised.

"Amy?" Nancy croaked. "What's the matter?"

Amy walked over to her bed and thrust the paper into Nancy's hand. Nancy looked over the note and Amy watched as her expression stopped being sleepy and changed into one of fear and anger.

"I…" Nancy started, but Amy had already turned around and left the room. She went back downstairs again and walked quickly into the kitchen. She picked up a phone and dialed a familiar number, one she wished she could forget, but it was stuck to her as the tattoo below her hip.

She expected the number to be disconnected, but instead the phone rang right through to the beep.

"You cannot do this anymore," Amy growled into the phone. "You cannot hurt me. You _will not_ hurt me. You will not hurt my friends. You…just leave me alone! You've already ruined my life in ways you can't imagine! Just stop! _Leave me alone!!!_"

Amy smashed the phone back down into the receiver and held a hand to her mouth, attempting to hold back sobs.

When her heart calm and her breathing returned to normal, she picked up the phone again and dialed another familiar number.

"Hey," she breathed into the phone. "Hayden. It's…yeah, it's Amy. I need you…"

--

Hayden didn't wait a second. In fact, he felt if he _did_ wait a second longer, he would absolutely explode. All these feelings he'd been keeping under wraps--anger, sadness, guilt, uselessness--were pushing him to the point of near combustion. He literally, physically _could not wait another second_.

He didn't even bother hanging up the phone. He ran straight to his room with Amy still on the other end. He packed whatever his hand came in contact with. Yes, he probably wouldn't need a plastic spoon (God only knows why that was in his room) but there was nothing stopping him anymore. He was breaking down the barriers in his mind, only focusing on the fact that Amy needed him and that he would have to come to terms with what happened and how it was his fault.

--

Nancy looked out the window for the fifteenth time, biting her lip. She watched the street carefully.

She had tried _so_ _hard_ to convince Hayden not to come, but had barely gotten through three reasons when the payphone in whatever airport he was at cut them off. Or, you know, he hung up. But Nancy preferred to believe it was the first one.

She moved the curtain back in front of the window and watched it sway softly from the impact. This was so _dangerous_, him coming here. Somehow, he would end up hurt, Nancy could almost guarantee it. Or Seth would use him as a connection to Amy, or…something.

But still, Nancy had to admit, it was cute watching Amy getting excited over the prospect of seeing her best friend. It was the first time in a long time that Nancy had seen Amy with her hair brushed and in her nice maternity clothes.

Nancy smiled to herself. It was clear that Amy had a little crush on Hayden. Talking about him made her cheeks turn pink and her eyes light up. In those instances, she seemed like a genuinely happy, safe pregnant women instead of someone scared and wounded.

Nancy pushed aside the curtain again. Finally--_finally_--she saw a taxi pull up in front of her house. She raced downstairs and went towards the front door, surprised to see it already open. But her look of surprise faded into a smile when she saw Amy outside already, hugging her friend.

She leaned against the door frame and watched the scene before her. If she was someone else, she would have thought it was a husband greeting his pregnant wife after months apart, just from the sheer joy on their faces.

Hayden held Amy at arm's length and smiled. Nancy could see even from afar that he was an attractive man. His dark blond hair hung in his eyes and curled a little around his ears and his warm brown eyes twinkled with genuine delight. He was tall, so tall that the top of Amy's head only reached his chest (but that wasn't saying much, considering how tiny Amy was) and he was slim, but had enough muscle to balance out his frame.

Nancy had to admit that they looked great together. He was so tall and blond, a complete contrast to little, dark haired Amy.

"I'm so, so, SO glad to see you," Nancy heard Amy say to Hayden, looking up at him with her arms still wrapped around his waist.

"And I'm glad to see both of you," Hayden grinned. For a second, Nancy thought he was talking about her. But when he didn't look up and say something, Nancy realized he was referring to Amy and her stomach. Nancy rolled her eyes.

"Hi, Hayden," she said after at least two more moments of being ignored. "I'm Nancy. It's nice to meet you."

Hayden looked up, seemingly surprised when he noticed Nancy. But he recovered quickly, backed away from Amy and held his hand out to Nancy with a charming grin on his face.

"Hi there, Nancy," he smiled, shaking her hand. Nancy smiled back, inwardly marveling at his good looks. She wasn't usually one to drool over guys, but Hayden was absolutely GORGEOUS. He had softly angled features and a nice, straight nose covered with the lightest smattering of freckles. His teeth were straight and white, straight out of toothpaste commercial.

"Hi," Nancy repeated, somewhat dazed. "Hello there…"

Somewhere, deep in her mind, a little part of her was comparing this beautiful, strong man next to Frank. And somewhere, deep in her heart, a little part of her was telling that teeny, tiny part of her brain that he simply couldn't measure up.

Hayden's smile faltered a little as he backed away. He gave Nancy a strange look before turning to Amy with a questioning one.

"Nancy is Carson's daughter," Amy explained quickly. "This is his house…"

"Ah," Hayden nodded with understanding. Nancy gave a smaller smile and nodded. The air between the three of them was awkward and silent for the next few minutes before Nancy noticed two figures behind Hayden and Amy.

One was tall and dark haired, very strong and in shape. The other was shorter, blond and dressed impeccably.

Bess smiled and pointed at Hayden. Her jaw dropped comically and she pretended to fan herself. George rolled her eyes.

"Hi, Nance," George came up beside her friend. "Hey, Amy. Who is your friend?"

"Yes," Bess agreed. "Who _is_ your friend?" Nancy grinned at her friend.

"George and Bess, this is Amy's friend Hayden. He just got here from L.A.," Nancy smiled, pointing to each of the cousins when she said their name. Hayden shook each of their hands, grinning.

"Nan," Bess spoke loudly. "May we speak to you inside?"

"Is everything OK?" Nancy said, concerned.

"Oh, absolutely," Bess grinned. "We are just _perfect_." She looked meaningfully at Hayden when she said the last part.

"OK then…" Nancy gave Bess a weird look before she found herself being pushed into the house.

"Oh…my…God…Nancy," Bess pronounced each word carefully. "He is _gorgeous_. I want him. I need him. I love him. He's mine. Hand's _off_."

"Sorry, Bess," George patted her cousin's shoulder, throwing a glance out the window at Hayden and Amy. "It looks to me like he's already spoken for."

--

"Thank you so much for coming," Amy said to Hayden again, hugging him as tightly as her belly would allow.

"Thank you for _letting _me come," Hayden said honestly. "I've missed you so much, Ames…I wish you hadn't left. I mean…I know you _had_ to leave, but…yeah…"

Amy looked down at her stomach and back away from him.

"It wasn't safe anymore," she whispered, mostly to herself. "I had to leave. After what happened to Jacob …"

Hayden winced at the memory.

--

_"Amy?" Hayden called out tentatively. The library was completely silent, and he almost hated to disrupt it. His voice echoing off the walls almost compared to shattering glass._

_"I'm over here!" her voice chirped. He rounded a row of books and saw her at the librarian's desk, stacks of books on either side of her._

_"Hey, Ames," Hayden smiled easily, taking long strides towards her. She smiled back, and Hayden felt a twist in his stomach. He wasn't sure if it was from being in the creepy, dead silent library, or his slowly growing love for her…but he was pretty sure it was the latter._

_It was strange, how they could be friends for so long and then suddenly he could wake up and realize how he really felt about her. It was probably a combination of the recent events…_

_One, Seth had started _stalking_ Amy. He swore over and over that he loved her, and finally it pushed Amy over the edge and she broke up with him. But then…he was _everywhere_. He followed her to the grocery store, to her parents house…he broke into her apartment. Amy had to take out a restraining order. Hayden had never felt more protective of her and often slept on her bedroom floor. Not just for her safety, but so he could have a little peace of mind in knowing that she was OK each night._

_An__d two, Amy had a new boyfriend. Jacob. God, he hated the name. He hated that guy. So smart and perfect and…Amy's boyfriend. The side effects of You-Always-Want-What-You-Can't-Have were very prominent in him. God, he was so jealous…_

_"What are you doing here?" Amy asked sweetly, shaking him out of his reverie. "The library's closed."_

_"Me? Oh, I just wanted to see how your day was," Hayden grinned. Amy stood up._

_"I _love_ working in a library," Amy gushed. "It's so quiet all day and I get to _read_. I actually get to sit here all day and read. It's the best."_

_Hayden smiled widely at her enthusiasm. _

_"Really?" he asked. "This is fun? It's pretty damn scary if you ask me."_

_"It's not scary," Amy pronounced. "Actually, I think working in a library is kind of…romantic."_

_"Really?" Hayden asked quietly, instinctively taking a step closer. "And you…like romance, right?"_

_"Y-yeah," Amy stuttered for an unknown reason. "I like romance…"_

_"And libraries are romantic…?" Hayden questioned again, feeling something burst with joy in his chest when he saw her take a step closer to him._

_Suddenly a thump came from somewhere in the library, Hayden just assumed it was a normal creak, and they jumped apart. Awkward silence followed._

_"So," he said__, clearing his throat. "Do you wanna catch a movie or something?"_

_"Oh," Amy's smile fell slightly. "Actually…Jacob's taking me out to dinner. He's around here somewhere…" Envy burned a hole in Hayden's stomach and he worked very hard to keep his expression neutral. _

_"Oh, OK," Hayden felt proud that no disappointment leaked through in his voice. "Just wondering. I'll see you later, Amy."_

_With that, he turned and started walking away. _

_"Wait," Amy called after him. He felt a little bubble of hope in his chest._

_"Yeah," he said, turning slowly. She opened her arms. The bubble inflated into a balloon._

_"Squish," she said quietly, and a pin popped his balloon. Right. A squish. Or a hug, really, but they had called it a squish ever since they were little and it had stuck as a necessary departure ritual over the years._

_He nodded gamely and grabbed her tightly, his arms circling her tiny waist. She gripped him as tightly as she could and wrapped her leg around one of his, while he did the same. It was custom to try and trip each other during a squish._

_But this time, he succeeded. Amy tumbled backwards onto her desk with Hayden landing on top of her._

_"Oof," Amy exhaled, her arms still holding him tightly to him. She waited patiently for him to get off of her, and when he didn't she shot him a look._

_"Oh, Amy," Hayden swallowed. "Sorry."_

_He got off of her and extended a hand to help her up. She took the hand gratefully and shook it promptly once they were both on their feet again. _

_"Now off with you," she said with a mock-stern expression._

_Hayden nodded briskly, only to break out in smile. But the smile cracked and disappeared when another thump, a louder one this time, came from close by._

_"Jacob?" Amy called. "Jake. Is that you? Are you trying to _scare_ us? Really. How fourth grade."_

_When there was no answer, Amy called his name again. "Jake?" She started off in the direction of the thump with Hayden close behind her._

_She rounded a corner of books and…screamed. For Amy had just walked right into the hanging, beaten, lifeless body of her boyfriend, Jacob. Blood dripped down from a gash on his temple and landed with a silent splash on Amy's blouse._

_Hayden jumped back with horror, felt his stomach twist and resisted the urge to throw up. Fear rose up in his stomach and he instinctively grabbed Amy's arm, pulling her stiff body close._

_"Holy shit," he whispered. Tears fell down Amy's face._

_"Jacob!" She cried. "What…who…this wasn't him! He didn't…"_

_Hayden pulled her right up against his chest._

_"Ames, I think we should get out of here," he whispered urgently._

_"I can't leave him, no, I can't…" Amy sobbed uncontrollably. When she wouldn't move, Hayden picked her up by her waist, turning quickly. _

_"NO!" Amy screamed, kicking her legs against his. She tried to pry his fingers off, but his grip was steady. _

_A soft thump came from very close behind them, and Hayden started to run as fast as he could with Amy in his arms._

_The sound of books dropping on their shelves merely spurred him on._

_But then, suddenly, a hand pulled one of his shoulders back and he turned against his will. There, right there, staring him in the face was Seth Roberts and a bloody knife. Shocked and scared, Hayden did a double take. This gave Seth enough time to rip Amy, who was screaming bloody murder, out of his arms and knock Hayden out with one punch. Before Hayden's eyes closed completely…he saw…_

Hayden made the memory stop there. It was too damn painful. But then, he looked at Amy, and remembered that it had only got worse from there.

* * *

**A/N: I finished this chapter SO FAST when I put my mind to it. The ideas were just POURING OUT OF ME and I couldn't stop.**

**So. Yeah. Hope you liked it. :) **

**Reviews?**

**(Next chapter should be up in two weeks. I hope.)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Oh, I don't own them. I don't own them so BAAAD!!**

**A/N: REVIEWS ANYONE? (BAM! Bet you didn't think I'd hit you up front, did you? Huh? No, I don't think you did!)**

**Speaking of reviews…thanks to JamieLynn Black, saphiretwin369, Maddy, IrishShamrock86 and ndhbfan!!**

**Ahem. Well. I'm late. I know. I get a D-. I apologize. Busy busy, that is me.  
**

**(*It's pronounced RomeJoe, like Romeo. Not Rome and Joe. You know. FYI. I'm sure you could have figured that out by yourselves, but…oh well…)**

**Enjoy:**

**

* * *

  
**

"Nancy!" Joe pounded a rhythm out on Nancy's front door. "Nancy Drew, open up!"

Joe kept banging on the door. A minute passed. Two. After three minutes, he turned to his brother with a sigh.

"Well, it's obviously not because of _me _that she isn't answering the door," Joe stated. "What did you do?"

"What, me?" Frank scoffed. "I did nothing."

"I know," Joe rolled his eyes. "And you never will if you don't let her know you're interested."

"What?!" Frank was taken aback at the sudden change of topic.

"Oops," Joe grinned. "Slipped out."

"Sure it did," Frank muttered under his breath. Joe shot him a look.

"You keep knocking," Joe instructed, hopping off the front porch and heading towards the side of the house.

"Where are you going?" Frank called to his brother, taking a step forward.

"I can't hear you knocking, Frank!" Joe called over his shoulder, reaching up and over the fence at the side of Nancy's house. He hit the wood right over the lock (knowing that he would never reach it on his own) and grinned when the gate creaked open. How lucky was it that Nancy told him about that?

He walked across the grass until he was standing under Nancy's window. He looked around until he found a couple small rocks. He flicked his wrist, tossing each one with ease. They smacked against Nancy's window with a _pang_ and Joe grinned with success when he saw the curtain move and Nancy's face appear through the glass.

Nancy shook her head and opened the window. She rested her elbows on the ledge, and her chin in her palms.

"Romeo, Romeo…where fore art thou, Romeo?" Nancy called out.

"Nancy, Nancy, Nancy…it's *RomeJoe."

"RomeJoe? That makes you sound like a rapper," Nancy teased.

"I know," Joe called out mock-sincerely. "And the truth is, I'm just a boy with a boom box, asking you to love me…"

"Where's the boom box?" Nancy tilted her head to the left.

"Damn, I left it at home!" Joe called out hopelessly.

"Sorry," Nancy shook her head. "No love for you."

"If it makes a difference, I don't know if they even make boom boxes anymore…" Joe called.

"Nope," Nancy shrugged. "The boom box really makes all the difference in the world."

Joe hung his head sadly.

"Oh, well," Joe sighed.

"You're giving up on love that quickly?" Nancy teased, mock-aghast.

"I won't if you come to the door," Joe said to her, using his hand to shield his eyes from the sun. "Me and my lonely brother-who actually _does_ have a boom box-have been knocking on your door…_forever_…"

"Oh, I'm so sorry," Nancy called down. "I was taking a nap."

"Well, you're awake now!" Joe cried. "Let us in, woman, let us in!"

Nancy rolled her eyes and straightened out, bumping her head on the window in the progress.

"Ow," she complained, rubbing her head. Joe, who had begun walking back to the side of the house, turned back around.

"Oh," he said dismally. "I may be giving up on love now. I don't think I can be with someone that clumsy."

"Oh, shut up!" Nancy cried good-naturedly, shutting her window.

--

Frank continued to knock on the door, frowning when he saw that his knuckles were all red. Yet he continued knocking, a part of him knowing he would see Nancy—_his_ Nancy—when the door opened.

And yet, when it did open…he didn't see her. He saw some incredibly tall guy with longish blond hair. A little bit of jealousy sparked up when it registered that this _guy_ was comfortable enough answering Nancy's door…

"Hi…" the guy said uncertainly. "Can I help you?"

"Is Nancy home?" Frank cleared his throat.

"Yes, but I actually think she's taking a nap right now," Tall Guy said apologetically.

"No, I'm right here," Nancy's voice came from behind the Tall Guy. "Hey, Frank."

"Hey…" Frank said uncomfortably.

"Oh, Frank!" Tall Guy cried. "You're one of the guys helping Nan on the case, right? I'm Hayden."

Puzzle pieces clicked together in Frank's mind. Hayden. Case. Amy. Oh!

"You're Amy's friend from California, right?" Frank asked, shaking the hand that Hayden extended.

"That's me," Hayden grinned charmingly. Just then, Joe came from around the corner.

"Crap!" Joe cried. "If you aren't Brad Pitt…"

"Which I'm not," Hayden laughed.

"…then Jared Padalecki dyed his hair blond," Joe finished.

"I'm afraid not," Hayden shrugged. "I'm Hayden."

"Right," Joe said, nodding. "Amy's friend. Nancy told me about you. Damn, how tall are you?!"

"Six feet six inches," Hayden grimaced. "I know, I'm tall."

"I wish I was that tall," Joe said, looking at Hayden with awe.

"No," Hayden laughed. "You really don't."

"But, dude," Joe sighed sadly. "You can get all the cookies off the top shelf."

--

Amy sat alone in her room, absent-mindedly rubbing her stomach. She bit her lip nervously. At first, she had been excited that Hayden had flown all the way to River Heights for her. Now…now she was just nervous...

She rocked back and forth slightly, twirling a strand of hair around her index finger, a habit she had picked up unknowingly over the past few months.

Seeing Hayden…she thought it would help, but ever since he had arrived she had been unbearably scared. Seeing him reminded her of Jacob. Her poor, sweet Jacob.

She had only known him for a year and had only dated him for a few months. But still, he had been her mountain, her security blanket. He helped her get over what was happening in her life and made her feel safe and loved, a feeling that she hadn't felt since before she met Seth. Before Seth…when…oh, when she and Hayden…

Amy swallowed. Amy and Hayden. There had never really been an Amy and Hayden. But he had been there, so much more then Jacob ever was. Even before Seth, he had been her best friend…but at times…his actions were unforgivable. But she didn't allow herself to think about that. She never did, not anymore.

The baby kicked fiercely, picking up on Amy's fear with the growing memory.

Sure, some of the things Hayden did weren't very nice…but she had never blamed him—and never would—blame him for what happened in the library…and what happened after.

The memory bounced against the edges of her mind, begging, pleading for her to remember it in its full context. Leaning back, Amy closed her eyes…

--

_Amy woke up bleary eyed, dizzy and confused. Her head pounded fiercely and she was very aware of where the clip that was holding back her dark hair was digging into her head._

_She didn't recognize her surroundings at first. It was almost completely dark except for soft, faded light coming from a lamp standing in the corner of the room. The bulb flickered ominously. _

_Amy felt a twist in her stomach and her breathing hitched. Where the hell was she and what the hell had happened?_

_She searched her groggy mind, but there seemed to be a barrier separating her from what had happened earlier today._

_She counted to five, breathing slowly and tried to move. She thought her arms were merely aching from being on top of them, but she soon realized that a rope had been tied tightly around her midsection, wrapping around her back once and then several times around her arms before ending in a knot swooping around her wrists. _

_She tried to kick her feet and found that they were tied up as well. _

_Her stomach flipped over violently, not helping her seemingly insistent nausea. What was going on?_

_Swallowing hard, she fought to remember _yesterday_ morning. Woke up. Breakfast. Work. Hayden. Jacob…_

_Her breathing caught, and she gasped loudly. Her pounded head pushed forward the memory and finally, _finally_ she remembered what happened. Jacob, hanging. Seth. Hayden's face…_

_She swallowed again, her throat raw from holding back tears. It hurt her eyes and neck, but she managed to look down at the front of her shirt, and sure enough there was the drop of blood that had dripped down poor Jacob's forehead and onto her formerly clean, white blouse. She let her head fall back again, wincing when her head came in contact with the floor._

_She squeezed her eyes closed tightly and tried to clear her mind. She remembered reading that focusing on the lyrics of a song helped clear the mind. She thought the _Friends_ theme, humming along until she felt that her head had de-fogged enough for her to think. _

_OK. For starters, where was her cell phone? Had it been in her back pocket or her front? She rocked back and forth a little, pleased to realize that her phone was in her back pocket, almost in reach. Amy strained her fingers, feeling around the top of the pocket on her jeans. She arched her back as much as she could and almost grinned when she successfully pulled the phone out of the pocket. _

_She held the phone in her hand for a few seconds, wondering how she was going to dial and talk into a phone that was down by her butt._

_She was still contemplating this frantically when she heard a low chuckle from the corner of the room. Her heart stalled and her body went limp with fear, before it's beating sky-rocketed and her body went stiff with fear._

_"That was amusing," a deep voice rasped. Amy strained her neck again, looking from side to side. She could hear another gruff laugh coming from the left, and sure enough…there was Seth, sitting on his couch, a pleasant grin on his face._

_"I'm not trying to be rude…" Seth said casually, getting up and taking slow steps towards her. She instinctively shrunk with fear and tried to curl up in a ball. "…but you were much more fun when you were asleep."_

_Amy finally lost her war against her tears, feeling them leak down her face. She glanced at him again, her heart pounding so loudly that it drained out all other noise. He was standing by her feet with his hands in his pocket. It was when she was gazing downwards that she realized most of the buttons on her shirt weren't attached correctly. She knew that she would never do this herself and she stiffened, absolutely petrified of knowing what that meant._

_"Oh, and don't bother screaming," Seth brought up conversationally. "The Davidson's are in Florida, and Miss Howard works the night shift at the hospital. I guess that means it's just you and me."_

_Amy whimpered, hating how close he was now._

_"Hey there," he whispered, leaning down by her face. "Don't be scared. It's me. It's just me, and you know how much I love you. You know I would never hurt you, and definatly not the way I hurt Jacob. And I know that you're upset about that now, Ames, but you'll get over it. He was just a minor road-block. Even if he had lived, you would have come to your senses eventually. We're supposed to be together, Amy. Someone up there _wants_ us to be together."_

_He brushed a tear away from her face. It only made her cry harder. When he put a hand on her upper leg, she sobbed loudly and tried to roll away. _

_"Amy, Amy, Amy," Seth shook his head. "If you're going to be uncooperative…"_

_With that, a cloth covered Amy's face, filling her nose with a sickeningly sweet scent. She was about to protest when she realized everything was sliding out of focus, growing dimmer at the edges. Her last sight was Seth hovering over her._

--

She wasn't doing it purpose. She wasn't trying to do it, and as much as she tried to stop it…Nancy's brain just kept picturing Ned and Frank side by side, with little pro-con lists above their heads.

She didn't even know _why_ she was doing this…she wasn't with Ned anymore, and it seemed like things would never go anywhere (CallieCallieCallie) with Frank…maybe her brain she hated her…

So far, Frank was in the steady lead.

The only pros above Ned's head were: _1) Really loved me. 2) Close to home. 3) Nice enough. 4) Looks good in a bathing suit._

(She knew the last one was kinda shallow, but it was over Frank's head, and it _was_ true…)

Frank's had at least ten more.

She pictured him sitting side by side with Hayden. He was clearly uncomfortable around this guy, but that didn't stop him from trying to talk to him, from being nice and witty and smart.

Nancy held her sheets a little closer around herself, turning red. She had caught Frank checking her out today. He had blushed beyond belief when they both realized what he was doing…but honestly, Nancy didn't mind.

Suddenly, Nancy became very aware of her curtains blowing in the breeze, despite the fact that she had closed the window.

_'He came in through the window!' _Amy's voice screamed in her mind. And then…sure enough, she was being pinned to her bed by none other than Seth Roberts.

"Listen up, girly," Seth whispered, leaning down close to her ear. "I'm not here for Amy today. I'm here for you. I'm here to tell you to stay _away _from her, and me and our baby. Stay away from our _family_."

Nancy tensed underneath him, paralyzed with fear. It took all her will to get her mouth moving again.

"You are not a _family_," Nancy hissed, willing her body to move, to defend itself. "You are a sick, twisted son of a bitch."

Seth's hand rose menacingly over Nancy's face, but he took it down again.

"Stay the _hell_ away, Drew, and tell your little friends to stay away, too. And Hayden? Tell _him_ to watch his back."

"We aren't scared of you," Nancy spat.

"Well, well, well," Seth whispered, rolling his eyes. "If it isn't little Miss Detective the Brave."

"Stay away from her," Nancy warned, finally able to shift under his weight. She thrashed her legs.

"I'd watch what you say, Nancy," Seth laughed bitterly. "You are living with the first example of what I can do. This is your last and _only_ warning."

His hand swung down and smacked her hard, so hard that Nancy envisioned little stars dancing in her vision. Her last sight was Seth shimmying out the window, smirking, and closing it behind him.

She tried to scream, or get up, or move…but Nancy Drew was already out like a light.

* * *

**A/N: I'm only a week behind schedule!!! Look at that!! **

**OK, I actually **_**promise **_**more updates because things have been hectic with school and such, but I'll have **_**tons**_** more time to write next week! So...next chapter should HOPEFULLY be up in two weeks. Yeah. OK.  
Reviews?**

**(Is it desperate to ask twice in one chapter? :P )**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Sigh. NO, I don't own them.**

**A/N: Thanks to JamieLynn Black, Emeralds and Rubies, Bettycooper2sweet, saphiretwin369, Maddy and beautyqueen321 for reviewing!! And yes, Maddy, I'm on summer vacation now, but I only got off on Wednesday. Chapters **_**should **_**come more often now.**

**AND AND AND:**

**R.I.P MICHAEL JACKSON!!! I'm very sad, and I'm gonna be every time I write a chapter, considering for some reason every time I open this document, I think of the lyrics from Thriller, '**You try to scream, but terror takes the sound before you make it**'. I'm not sure why. Probably cuz someone screams every chapter. :P**

**I've looked at this seventeen times now. I'm excited for the action to come in. **

**Enjoy:  
**

**

* * *

  
**

Frank walked slowly to Nancy's house, wishing to pick up the pace. Unfortunately, Joe would have none of that.

"Why, Frank, why must we _walk_ to Nancy's house every day?" Joe whined, trailing behind Frank. "You know, I've heard of these new fangled things called _cars_. They magically transport you to the places you want to go, using just precious fossil fuels!"

Frank rolled his eyes. "Joe, come on."

"My poor, abused feet," Joe said sorrowfully. "Carry me, big brother, for I feel faint!"

"We're practically there."

"But…but…" Joe sputtered. "I can't believe…are you _refusing_ to carry your poor, tired, practically still _ill_ baby brother?!"

"Yes."

"I'm shocked. Hurt. Insulted. Uh, angered. Umm…in need of thesaurus," Joe babbled.

"Don't have one on me," Frank deadpanned.

"So, Frank," Joe spoke up again. "What are we doing today? Staring at Nancy's hair? Smelling her discreetly? Ripping a piece of her shirt off so you can make a Nancy voodoo doll that you'll make kiss a Frank voodoo doll? Or possibly _more_?"

Frank turned sharply

"We're going to talk to Amy about _what happened_," Frank told him. "We're going to ask her if she has any ideas of what Seth would do or where he is. Is that good enough?"

Joe stood silently for a moment. "Someone's grumpy."

Rolling his eyes, Frank turned on his heel, shoved his hands in his pockets and walked faster.

"Frank," Joe gave his back a curious look and ran to catch up. "What's up?"

"Nothing," Frank spat. Joe looked a little taken aback.

"Oh, okay," Joe said sarcastically. "Your positive, uplifting demeanor has convinced me."

"For someone who is apparently _tired_," Frank grumbled. "You sure do talk a lot."

"Who woke up on the wrong side of the hotel room?" Joe questioned out loud. "Who did? I think it was Frank! Yes, it was!"

"Joe, please!" Frank pressed a hand to his temple.

"OK, God. Calm your hormones," Joe scoffed.

"They are calm!" Frank shouted, before taking a deep breath. "They are calm."

"Not when they see Nancy," Joe snickered. Frank smacked him in the arm.

"God, my head hurts," Frank ignored his brother.

"I don't," Joe bounced up and down. "My feet…they have new life! I'm a new man! I'm rejuvenated! I'm alive! I've had too much coffee!"

With that, Joe ran full speed ahead, leaving Frank alone, walking through puddles. He sighed. What was it about rainy days that got you so down?

Well, maybe it wasn't exactly the rain. Maybe…maybe it was just that…Joe was right.

--

Joe bounced up to the Drew's house, ringing the doorbell. He waited a moment before knocking. He sighed.

"Not again," Joe shook his head. Frank came up behind him.

"Maybe nobody is up yet," Frank suggested.

"Please," Joe scoffed. "Nancy is up with the sun. She's always doing something. You cannot tell me she's sleeping in."

Finally, a few moments later, the door opened it. No one was waiting on the other side.

Their Hardy instincts kicked in. They both took a step back.

"Nancy?" Frank called out.

"It's me," Nancy said from behind the door. "I'm not being put up to this. Calm down. The only people in the house are me, Hannah, Amy and Hayden."

Reluctantly, the brothers stepped into the house, still braced. The door closed behind them.

"Are you naked or something, Nance?" Joe asked nervously. "Are we allowed to turn around?"

"You can turn around. I promise I'm decent," Nancy sighed. The brothers turned around.

Nancy was, indeed, fully dressed in jean shorts and a t-shirt. That wasn't the issue. What caused their gasps was a large, blue black bruise on the left side of her face, starting on the apple of her cheek, ending just to the side of her upper lip.

"Holy crap," Joe whispered. "What the hell happened?"

"I had a late night visitor," Nancy said cheerlessly. "Doesn't it look like I had fun?"

Frank pressed his lips together tightly. He clenched and unclenched his fists. It would seem was developing anger issues. But only if you looked closely. Joe, on the other hand…

"Who the _hell_ did this?! I'm gonna kill them!" Joe roared. "Was it Ned? Hayden? _Was it Seth_?!"

"Urh, the last one," Nancy said quietly. Joe punched the air with anger.

"How the hell did he get in?!" Joe asked.

"Window," Nancy fiddled with the hem of her shirt.

Joe swore loudly.

"Joe!" Nancy exclaimed. Joe took a step forward and grabbed Nancy's hands.

"Are you okay?" Joe asked, making direct eye contact.

"Well, other than this very pretty tattoo, I'm fine," Nancy assured him.

Frank's eyes almost widened in horror. If he hadn't been listening to them, they would have looked like a couple. Relief flooded his body when Nancy carefully pried her hands away from Joe.

"I can't believe that _bastard_," Joe spat, pacing in a circle. Frank finally took a step forward, ready to cut in.

"Joe, calm down," Frank said putting a hand on his brother's shoulder. "She's fine. And trust me…it _won't _happen again."

Nancy blushed. Frank had said WAY less then Joe, but it somehow meant more.

Joe, still angry, was about to say something again when his cell phone rang loudly. Staring at the caller ID, his face paled. He flipped it open slowly and hit talk.

"Hey, Vanessa…" Joe greeted his girlfriend. He walked slowly into the kitchen, leaving Frank and Nancy alone.

"What's that about?" Nancy asked.

"I don't know," Frank answered honestly. "She's probably just checking in."

"Oh," Nancy mouthed the word, nodding. They could hear faint murmurs coming from the kitchen. They tried to ignore them.

After a few minutes of silence, Frank spoke. "Are you _really_ okay?"

"I'm fine," Nancy promised, taking a little step forward. "Just a little sore."

Frank nodded.

"But you're sweet to be so concerned," Nancy said quietly, shyly stepping forward to kiss him on the cheek. _Great,_ Nancy thought. _You've gone back to seventh grade maneuvers._

Frank's eyes widened, and he felt like his heart was gonna burst. He felt his face colour.

"I-it was nothing," Frank stammered. "I'm just worried about you, that's all."

Nancy smiled at him.

"You don't need to worry about me, Frank," Nancy said confidently. "I'm…I'm a big girl."

Maybe Frank imagined it, but he could have _sworn_ she took another step forward. _OhmyGodOhmyGodOhmyGod,_ he chanted in his head, feeling very much the seventh grade girl. If only he knew that Nancy was thinking the same thing.

"I know you are," Frank said hoarsely, his heart stuttering with every step she took. Suddenly, she started walking faster, taking big steps…right past him.

"Joe, honey?" Nancy said with concern. "What's the matter?"

"Nothing," Joe said, shrugging his shoulders sadly. "Vanessa and I got into a little fight, that's all."

"Aw, Joe," Nancy wrapped her arms around him. Joe smiled a little, hugging her back. He stopped grinning when she pulled away sharply. "What did you do?"

"What makes you think it's my fault?" Joe asked, furrowing his brow.

Nancy titled her head the side, and gave Joe a look.

"OK, it's my fault," Joe sighed. "But I don't really want to talk about it right now."

"Alright," Nancy shrugged it off. She turned and headed upstairs. "I'm just gonna get something from my room. Be right back."

The brothers nodded. When she was out of sight, Frank gave Joe a little shove.

"Could you have interrupted at a worse time?" Frank asked irritably.

"Frank," Joe looked hurt. "I'm sorry. It's just…Vanessa…she told me…"

Frank stopped being angry real fast. "What's wrong?"

"She…" Joe looked vulnerable, and far younger than nineteen. "She thought she was…_pregnant_…and just told me now…"

"Is she?" Frank asked, feeling a little sick to his stomach.

"No," Joe shook his head, swallowing hard. "But she _could _have been."

"Is this what you got into a fight about?" Frank asked in disbelief.

"She had the scare three weeks ago, Frank," Joe told him. "And didn't tell me."

"That makes more sense," Frank replied. "God, Joe, what would you have done if she had been?"

"I don't know," Joe answered honestly. "But she's not, so it's OK."

"But you have to be _careful_, Joe," Frank sighed.

"OK, Frank?" Joe interrupted. "Yeah, I really don't need the safe sex talk from _you_, of all people."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Frank cried.

"Well, we both know you weren't the safest, don't we?" Joe cocked his head.

"Don't bring that up," Frank said quietly, deadly. Nancy came out of her room and paused. She turned around and closed the door behind her silently.

"What would _you _have done, Frank?" Joe asked acidly. "I'm sure you everything planned out in those two seconds, you know, when…"

"Shut up!" Frank growled, pushing Joe.

"Don't _push_ me!" Joe punctuated his words with a push of his own.

"God, I can't believe we're fighting about this!" Frank cried, running a hand through his hair. "No, I can't believe you were stupid enough not to use…"

"I never _said _that we didn't!" Joe yelled, frustrated. "And who are _you_ to lecture _me_?!"

"We're dropping this," Frank told his brother, walking towards the front door. He opened it, and was about to take a step out when hands met his back, causing him to fall out. He turned around, stood up, grabbed Joe's collar and pulled him out, too.

"What are you doing?" Frank yelled.

"What are _you_ doing," Joe repeated, "being all high and mighty when you're really just a HYPOCRITE?"

"I'm not a _hypocrite_," Frank said with scorn. "I was just trying to warn you. I don't want…"

"I know you don't want the same thing to happen to me," Joe rolled his eyes. "And it didn't. So there."

"But Joe," Frank sighed. "I just want you to be prepared. At least, if that happens again, I'll be prepared."

"At least I can ask out a girl."

"WHAT?!" Frank cried, facing his brother. "How the HELL does that fit into this?!"

Joe shrugged. "I don't know. It just does. And it's true. I'm brave enough to admit to a girl when I love her. You _aren't_."

Then, his brother's fist swung out and knocked him down.

Joe swore.

"Do you like Nancy?" Frank asked suddenly, looking down at his brother.

"Well, I've certainly gone farther with her then you have," Joe quipped acidly, standing up.

"Do. You. Like. Nancy?" Frank asked, his face stony.

"Maybe I do, maybe I don't," Joe replied, giving his brother a hard shove. "It doesn't really make a difference, does it? You're never gonna do anything about how you feel."

"How could you do that to Vanessa?" Frank said, not hearing the last part. "How could you do that to _me_?"

"Frank, that's _not the point_! The point is that Vanessa and I aren't going to have a baby at nineteen. The sub-point is that you will _never_ tell Nancy what you think of her."

"That's not true!" Frank growled, pushing Joe again.

Joe ripped out the grass in frustration. "It is! You _know_ it is!"

"I could tell her any time I want!" Frank yelled, a little uncertain.

"Frank," Joe cried, getting up. "If I loved Nancy the way you do, I'd tell her. I know she feels the same way about you."

"So you admit that you love Nancy?" Frank bit out.

"ARGH!" Joe cried. "You are IMPOSSIBLE!"

"And you're an ass!" Frank screamed, punching his brother again, same spot as before.

Joe wavered on his feet, holding up his own fist, ready to swing. But…he didn't. Instead, he raised his hand to his cheek, and smirked at Frank.

"Looks like Nancy and I are gonna have matching bruises," Joe rubbed his cheek. "Almost like wedding rings."

With that, he turned and left, leaving Frank along, angry and breathing heavily on Nancy's front lawn.

Joe ran back to their hotel, slamming the door loudly behind him. He didn't care if people complained.

In his anger, he picked up the closest thing to him (the TV remote) and threw it across the room. It landed harmlessly on one of their suitcases. Frank's.

UGH, FRANK! Joe was SO MAD. How dare he accuse Joe of being in love with Nancy?

Joe wasn't in love with Nancy.

The blond Hardy laid down on his bed, screaming into his pillow with frustration. When he quieted, he flipped onto his back, thinking.

Joe wasn't in love with Nancy...was he?

This troubled Joe greatly, not being able to tell which kind of love he felt for Nancy. He _knew_ he loved Vanessa. There was _no doubt_ about that. The ring catalogs hidden in his suitcase told him that he did. But...did he love Nancy? How could he love two people at once?

Joe turned on his side. He closed his eyes and tried to clear his mind. Soon...he was asleep.

--

Joe woke up in their hotel room to the door opening a few hours later. He stirred, and turned on his side to face the door, assuming Frank was still mad. He braced himself for more screaming.

"Frank?" Joe said groggily, not really opening his eyes. "I'm sorry. I'm really sorry. I didn't mean what I said before. I was just on edge about the whole Vanessa thing. I didn't mean what I said. You don't need to tell Nancy right away. Please, Frank, please forgive me."

"Well, isn't that sweet," a voice said from the doorway. Joe's eyes flew open, and he sat up in bed.

Seth Roberts stared him right in the face.

Still a little dazed from sleep Joe barely put up a struggle as Seth tied a sweet smelling cloth over his nose and mouth, threw him over his shoulder and left the hotel room.

* * *

**A/N: Hoollllyy CRAAAPPP, I'm DONE!**

**Phew. I don't really know if that makes sense, and I don't really care…I'm just glad that it's done.**

**Yeah. I know you're confused about a lot of stuff, like what Frank and Joe were talking about, but I promise you find out in the next chapter.**

**Reviews?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I'm a literary hobo. I own nothing, especially not these characters.**

**A/N: Thanks to Clare (I know, it's just so hard to resist. I think it's because he's the venerable baby brother), Bettycooper2sweet, Emeralds and Rubies, saphiretwin369 and IrishShamrock86 for reviewing!!**

_**Now, proceed with caution**_**, as Frank is digging himself into quite a deep hole. Plus, what happened to him is a touching subject with some…so please don't be offended.**

**Enjoy:**

**

* * *

  
**

Frank stood angrily on Nancy's front porch for a few minutes, breathing deeply. When he finally calmed down, he turned on his heel and headed straight back towards the house.

Nancy was sitting nervously at the bottom of the stairs, toying with the hem of her t-shirt.

"Is everything OK?" she asked, standing up. "Where's Joe?"

"I don't care," Frank said gruffly, pushing past her and almost knocking her down. He walked into the kitchen, put his hands on his hips and turned to face her.

"What?" Nancy asked, regaining her balance. "What happened?"

"How could he say that?" Frank cried, throwing his hands up and running them through his hair.

"I don't know," Nancy replied. "Mostly because I don't know what it is."

"I was only trying to keep an eye out for him!" Frank continued, pacing back and forth. "And he had to _bring that up_?!"

"Frank, what is it?" Nancy asked, concerned. She reached out to touch his arm, but he turned quickly to face her and she jumped away, startled by the fury in his normally calm, dark eyes.

"It's none of your business, that's what it is!" Frank roared, pacing again.

"I…I'm sorry, Frank," Nancy said quietly, hurt by the tone of his voice. "Is there anything I can do?"

"Is there anything you can do?" Frank repeated, stopping. "Maybe you could stop sending me all these mixed signals, so I could know what the hell to do!"

"What?" Nancy took a step back, surprised. "Mixed signa--?"

"You could, for once, not make me try to solve the insane mystery that is Nancy Drew, and just tell _me_ what you think…tell me how you feel about me!" There was no stopping Frank now. He had broken down the carefully constructed, steel barrier that divided his irrational thoughts and his calm, sensible ones and was throwing them around in one foul swoop.

"And," Frank continued, "you could stop _flirting with Joe_, because you _have to_ know how I feel about you! Everyone else does! You can't possibly tell me that the great Nancy Drew can't figure this one out!"

"Frank, I don't know…"

"You SHOULD know," Frank cried. "Except you couldn't _possibly_, considering I haven't even told you that Callie and I are OVER!"

"What?" Nancy held out an arm to stop him. "Frank…did you break up with Callie _for me_?"

"Well," Frank faltered. Finally, the sirens were going off in his head, showing him everything he had said and done in the past hour. His gut dropped. "Not exactly…"

"What happened then?" Nancy felt stunned. All this information…no time to process it…it wasn't going to turn out well.

"She was pregnant," Frank burst out. "And she got an abortion. And she only told me _three months ago_."

"When did it happen?" Nancy asked, swaying on her feet with shock. It was a miracle she could still talk.

"Six months ago!" Frank cried, his throat feeling tight. "She didn't tell me…because it _wasn't mine_!"

"What?!" Nancy screamed.

"Well, at least…" Frank tried to catch his breath. "She didn't think it was."

"She was _cheating_ on you?" Nancy asked in disbelief.

"Once," Frank told her. "She said she only cheated on me once. But I couldn't stay with her after that. How could I?"

Nancy was at a complete loss for words. So much drama. She and Ned had never been that complicated. For a brief moment, despite herself, she felt a pang of nostalgia.

Frank looked at the floor, and his pacing slowed.

"How could she do that?" Frank whispered, his voice cracking. "Even if she didn't love me anymore…how could she?"

"I don't know," Nancy whispered, grabbing onto a chair for support.

Suddenly Frank's anger returned with a vengeance. "I don't know either! I also don't know how you can just _stand there_ when I pretty much just told you that I'm in _love_ with you!"

"You…"

"Yes, Nancy!" Frank shouted. "I'm in LOVE with you! But it's fine. I know you couldn't give a crap! Not when JOE is out there!"

"What?!" Nancy yelled.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Frank said, mock-apologetic. "Are you still with Ned? Does he know about your little boy-toy?"

"Where the hell is this coming from?!" Nancy screamed. "I don't love Joe and I'm not with Ned!"

"You may not be with Ned," Frank sneered. "But you never said you don't love him."

"Frank, I'm not with Ned because I…"

"Save it!" Frank roared, effectively cutting her off. "Go and see your precious Ned, why don't you?"

"Fine!" Nancy yelled after a moment's hesitation. "I will!"

And with that, she walked out, leaving Frank alone…again.

--

Nancy drove furiously. She didn't really need to drive (Ned only lived a few blocks away) but she had an urge just to push down the gas pedal as hard as she could, to use as much speed as possibly to get as far away as possible.

She slammed on the breaks as hard as she could outside of Ned's house, flying forward in her seat. She was still breathing heavily when Ned stuck his head out of his front door. He walked slowly, curiously towards her car.

"Nan?" Ned leaned down near her window, one hand on the roof of her car. He noticed the black eye, but he wasn't gonna say anything about it.

"Hi," Nancy said, still staring straight ahead.

"Hey," Ned laughed, crouching so he was at eye level with her. Well, he would have been if she looked his way.

Nancy kept her hands on the steering wheel, gripping it as tightly as she could. She was angry despite herself, just as she was sure Frank was. She had never seen him act like that. She had never seen him that…angry.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Ned asked.

"No," Nancy bit out.

"Are you sure?" Ned asked slowly, smiling. Nancy hesitated.

"No," she admitted. "Can I come in?"

"Of course," Ned smiled even bigger. He rose to his full height and opened the door for Nancy, giving her a hand out.

"Thanks," Nancy gave him a small smile. Ned kept her hand in his, leading her up to his house, as he had done a million times. Out of habit, Nancy took this opportunity to check him out.

He was wearing a close fitting dark blue t-shirt, the one that had shrunk in the wash and that he only wore when he had nothing else to wear, and black short that hung loosely off his muscular frame. His dark hair looked slightly damp and kind of mussed up, as if he had just gotten out of the shower and toweled it off quickly.

Ned squeezed her fingers gently, in the sweet way he had always done when she was upset about something. Nancy felt herself melt with the nostalgia.

He opened the front door and let her in. Nancy went on auto-pilot, climbing the stairs up to Ned's room. She walked straight into his room, and sat down stiffly on his bed.

The room hadn't changed much since she last saw it. Almost all the pictures of Nancy were gone, except for one. On his desk proudly stood a framed picture of her and Ned and their 3rd anniversary. Nancy looked happy. Ned looked happy. If only she had stayed happy.

Ned was taking his time going up the stairs, and when he finally came into his room, he took his chair and pushed it up against the closet before he sat on it. He was making sure there was a lot of room between them. Why? Nancy wasn't sure.

"So," Ned started, leaning forwards and resting his lower arms on his legs. "What's up?"

And with those simple words, Nancy exploded, tears sliding off her face, her breath catching.

Ned didn't hesitate. He took two big steps and landed down next to her on the bed. He pulled his arms around her, tucking her head into his neck.

"It's OK, Nance," Ned told her confidently. "Whatever it is can't be that bad."

"It's not," Nancy cried into his shoulder. "It's not bad at all. I don't even know why I'm crying."

"Sometimes you just have to," Ned said, rocking her back and forth. "Sometimes you can't do anything _but_ cry."

And so, Nancy cried.

--

Frank felt like slamming doors, breaking glass and throwing things. He was _that_ mad. Twice. He had been ditched _twice _today. Not to say it wasn't his fault. He knew he was being irrational.

He wanted to calm down, he really did. But he couldn't. It was seemingly impossible.

Instead, he stormed through the Drew's house, walking down the front hall until he was outside Amy's room.

Raising a fist, he knocked sharply on the door. The door opened after a few minutes, revealing the sleepy looking pregnant women. Her hair frizzed out from it's ponytail, and she was wearing a pair of flannel pajama bottoms, rising half way over her swollen stomach.

"Hi, Frank," Amy smiled, rubbing sleep out of her eyes. "What's the matter?"

"Is it OK if I ask you some questions?" Frank asked impatiently. "About what happened…and what still might."

"I…" Amy faltered. "I guess. But…is it OK if Hayden listens in?"

"Fine," Frank sighed. "Go get him and meet me in the living room."

Amy nodded hesitantly, smoothing down her ponytail.

Frank turned at sat in one of the chairs that furnished the living room. It only took a few minutes for Amy and Hayden to join him. They sat down across from him on the couch, and Hayden grabbed Amy's hand reassuringly.

"Okay," she said quietly. "What do you want to know?"

"Uh," Frank's mind suddenly went blank. "What happened, for starters?"

Amy looked down at her lap and Hayden squeezed her hand. He held it tightly until she finished her story.

"God," Frank shook his head but held no real emotion in his voice. "Do you have any idea where he is now?"

"Not really," Amy let a little tear slip down her cheek.

"Do you know what he plans on doing?" Frank asked. "If he ever gets you, I mean."

"That's not something I really want to--," Amy started.

"_If_," Frank emphasized.

"I don't know!" Amy cried. "Do we really have to think about that? Aren't you here so that doesn't happen?"

"I'm not Superman," Frank said coldly. "I'm only here to try. I don't know what's going to happen."

Amy looked hurt, and a little scared.

"Has he ever said anything about taking the baby?" Frank asked, ignoring her expression. "Or killing it?"

Amy looked horrified. "You…you don't think he would do that, do you?"

"It's a possibility," Frank shrugged.

Amy started breathing quickly, and wrapped her hands around her stomach. More tears slipped down her cheeks.

Before Frank could stop himself, he rolled his eyes. When he realized what he had done, his stomach filled with guilt, and disgust.

"That's it," Hayden leapt up and across the room, pulling Frank up so he could deliver a sharp punch to the elder Hardy's stomach. Amy gasped, and covered her mouth with her hands.

Frank crumpled to the ground, folding over at the stomach.

"Don't you _ever_ talk to her like that!" Hayden roared, leaning over Frank. "Got it?"

Frank nodded weakly.

"I'm…sorry," Frank managed between pants. "I'm….not myself…today."

"Whatever," this time _Hayden_ rolled his eyes. He took Amy's hand and pulled her away from Frank. "Just…leave, alright?"

Frank nodded again, slowly getting to his feet. Hayden took Amy into her room, glaring at Frank as he shut the door.

Frank walked over to the front door, opening it, walking out and closing it quietly behind him.

He began walking back to the hotel, hands in pockets. What was _wrong _with him? He had yelled at Joe, yelled at Nancy, been disrespectful to Amy…he was a _monster_.

Suddenly, he stopped in horror. _He had told Nancy that he loved her_. Frank swallowed hard and continued walking. No wonder Nancy didn't say anything back. Who could possibly love someone like him?

Frank let out a harsh cough, then another. Then he groaned with realization, remembering Joe right before he got sick. He had been really angry, too. _All the time_.

Shaking his head, Frank whipped out his cell phone, pressing speed dial number one--Joe's number.

Frank listened as the phone rang and eventually picked up. The person on the other side said nothing, however, but Frank could hear steady breathing.

"Look, Joe," Frank started. "You don't have to talk. I just want to apologize for being such an ass. I don't know why I said all those things. I went off on Nancy too. And then Amy."

Silence.

"Maybe I'm PMS-ing," Frank joked. "And, as karma would have it…you got me sick. Joe? There is a plus side…I told Nancy that I love her… Joe? Are you there?"

"Isn't that sweet?" A deep voice rasped.

"Who is this?" Frank demanded.

"Ask Amy," the voice said happily, hanging up on Frank.

Frank stared down at the phone in his hand for a minute.

"Oh, crap," he whispered.

--

Nancy stopped crying after a few minutes, but she still didn't back away. She just wanted to be held for now, and Ned would have to do.

Ned rubbed her back and stroked her hair, murmuring in her ear that it was okay; that everything would be just fine.

Finally, she backed away, wiping at her eyes. She was about to thank Ned for being there and not asking any questions, but she was cut off by his lips forcefully meeting her own. One of Ned's hands drifted down her back, the other rested on her neck.

Nancy, shocked, kissed back.

Really, you couldn't judge her. She was sad, and it felt nice to be close to Ned again. She wasn't thinking right. She was sad. She was angry. She was…in love with Frank.

Her senses kicked in again as Ned lowered her down on the bed, hovering above her.

"No," Nancy mumbled against his lips, pushing him back gently.

Ned pulled back, hurt and confused.

"What's wrong?" he asked, looking innocent and childish with his cheeks flushed and his hair mussed.

"I…just…no," Nancy stammered, rolling out of his grip.

"I thought that's why you came," Ned said sadly. "Don't you want me back? Don't you miss me?"

Nancy opened her mouth, but stopped herself. Did she? It certainly felt nice to be back in Ned's arms.

"I…" Nancy was horrified to feel the tears rise up again. "I don't know."

Before she could say anything else, she ran out of his room, downstairs and back to her car. The keys were still in the ignition.

She turned the key and the car roared to life. Nancy put her foot down on the pedal as hard as she could and squealed away from Ned, away from Frank.

Just away.

--

The first thing Seth did was take Joe's cell phone out of his pocket. When he woke up, Joe's first thought would be to call the cops. So, yes. Taking his phone away was a good idea.

The second thing he did was carry the unconscious Joe quickly out of the motel. When he was sure no one was looking, he stashed the young Hardy in the trunk of his car, slammed the lid and drove away.

Just away.

--

Nancy knew she was speeding. She knew it was dark. She knew she was speeding, in the dark, with her vision blurred by tears.

She also knew this was not a good idea. But she didn't stop.

She drove down the road, not quite sure where she was, and finally broke down into sobs. But she didn't stop.

She didn't know how it happened. The road _looked_ deserted. But then, suddenly, a small, silver car cut in front of her, going too quickly and too slow all at the same time. Nancy couldn't do anything. There wasn't enough time to hit the brakes.

Hopelessly, helplessly, she crashed into the trunk of the car in front of her.

Both cars stopped, the drivers jumping up and out. Nancy looked at the other driver. He looked at her. Then, before she could do anything, he ran. He ran up the road, around the corner and right into the woods.

Nancy tried to run after Seth, but a noise came from the battered trunk. Her heart nearly stopped.

Her car was still running, so she jumped back in and backed away from the abandoned car. When it was a fair amount away, she got back out and pried the trunk open.

Even more tears flooded her eyes. Her heart stopped. Her knees went weak.

Joe Hardy was in the trunk.

* * *

**A/N: Hmm. I think this has been the quickest update in a while! **

**Yay me!!**

**Reviews?**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I own NO familiar characters…whoa…déjà vu…**

**A/N: OK. Pick yourselves off the floor now. I really am updating. Don't be so shocked. **

**I'm SO SORRY that I haven't updated in so long. There is really no explanation besides pure laziness. Again, SORRY SORRY SORRY!**

**Thanks to Diamonds and Stars, dares to dream, IrishShamrock86, Captain tori, amethyst noir, Emeralds and Rubies and saphiretwin369 for reviewing and hopefully not losing all interest in this story during my absence. **

**Enjoy (or at least try):**

**

* * *

  
**

Joe was sitting up in the hospital bed, looking very bored indeed. Frank was immediately beside him, staring down at him with intensity that almost wore a whole in his chest.

"Are you okay?" Frank asked slowly, as if he feared some sort of brain damage that had regressed him to a child, even though the doctor had clearly stated that Joe was fine.

"I have a hard head, Frank," Joe rolled his eyes, not quite making eye contact with his brother. "I'm sure Mom's said that at least a million times during the course of my life."

"Do you know what happened?" Frank asked, a little peeved that Joe was still staring in the opposite direction.

"The cars went bang," Joe answered blandly, playing with the sheet covering him.

"Joe, come on," Frank pleaded, kneeling down next to his brother. "Are you still pissed at me?"

"What clued you in?" Joe asked sarcastically, rolling his eyes. "Frank, I had to tell them that I didn't get this bruise from the car accident. I couldn't tell them my brother hit me. I told them I walked into a door."

"I'm sorry, Joe," Frank said honestly, swallowing hard. "You were right; everything you said was completely true. I'm such an ass. I shouldn't have been judging you…it's just that…Callie's baby wasn't…mine, and you were kind of striking a sore spot."

"What?" Joe turned his eyes on Frank at last. "Callie…cheated on you…?"

"Yeah," Frank nodded, looking down momentarily. "And it hurt, and I was pissed off and I took it out on everyone. Including Nancy. It…probably wasn't the best idea to tell her that I love her in the middle of a fight, was it?"

"Frank, you told her?" Joe said softly, feeling all his anger towards his brother disappear.

"And then told her she was in love with you and Ned," Frank continued slowly, "and then she left."

"You _told _her?" Joe swallowed hard. "God, Frank…"

"I know, I'm an idiot," Frank hung his head even further and sighed. "And now she'll barely look at me."

Joe thought for a moment.

"Well…don't give up," Joe finally told his brother. "That would be even more idiotic."

"But wouldn't it just be better…?"

"No," Joe said firmly. "Frank, everyone knows that you and Nancy are supposed to be together."

"Maybe everyone is wrong," Frank told him, looking up.

"Frank, even I think it's meant to be," Joe said, smiling. "How dare you question my superior opinions?"

"So…that means you really _don't _like Nancy?" Frank asked in a small voice.

"Well…" Joe drew out the word just to torture his brother. "I think that's another stupid question. Honestly, Frank, it's hard _not_ to like Nancy, and I'll admit that I have a tiny bit of hero-worship for her, which can easily be mistaken for love. Even by yours truly. But I can truthfully say that I have never been more in love with Vanessa."

"Really?" Frank asked slowly.

"Yes, Frank, yes!" Joe cried. "For the love of God, just believe me for once so we can get over the stupid fight! And it _really_ needs to be over _now,_ so you can get me a burger. You _know _what they try to feed you here, Frank, and it's not pretty."

Frank grinned at his brother. "I'll see what I can do."

"And," Joe added as his brother turned to leave, "can you send Nancy in?"

"I'll see what I can do…" Frank said in a much less confidant voice, turning to leave.

"Oh, wait, Frank, wait!" Joe cried after his brother. Frank stuck his head back in the door.

"Do _you_ forgive me?" Joe asked, looking sad. "I was really out of line, Frank. I mean, the line was just a spot on the horizon, that's how far out of line I was. I'm really sorry. Really, really sorry. Really. Sorry."

"You didn't need to apologize, Joe," Frank smiled at his brother. "I knew you didn't mean it."

Joe gave his brother a relieved look, and finally let him leave the room.

Several minutes later, Nancy stuck her head through the door.

"Hey, Nan," Joe said cheerfully. "Hit any cars lately?"

His smile shrunk considerably when he saw Nancy's lower lip tremble.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Joe held up his hands. "No. Do not cry, Nancy. I have to say, if you do, I'll never be able to look at you the same way again."

Nancy gave a small smile and sat at the foot of Joe's bed.

"I am so, so sorry, Joe," Nancy told him.

"Hey," Joe said, smiling again, "don't apologize. Now I have a funny story to tell at parties. 'Did I ever tell you about the time my friend Nancy hit me with a car? No? Oh, man, it's a good one…'"

Nancy gave a small laugh.

"Please be mad at me," Nancy said suddenly, her eyes sad.

"What?" Joe laughed.

"Be mad at me," Nancy begged him. "Hate me, please!"

"Oh, Nance," Joe smirked. "You know I'll never stop loving you…"

"Joe," Nancy groaned, putting her hands in her face. "I hit you with a _car_! I can't stand it that you're just sitting, making jokes when you should hate me!"

"Nancy," Joe said patiently. "You did not hit me with a car. You hit a car with a car. I just happened to be in the car."

"I'm so sorry," Nancy said again. "God, Joe, I don't know what I would have done if you had been hurt…"

"Well, we'll never have to know," Joe told her, smiling, "because I'm _fine_, Nance."

Nancy nodded slowly.

"You're fine," she repeated.

"That I am," Joe nodded sharply. "But…one question, Nan…"

Nancy sighed, knowing what was coming.

"Why did you hit the car?" Joe asked. "You are probably the safest driver on the planet."

"I was upset," Nancy said softly.

"Because of what Frank said?" Joe prompted. Nancy looked up at him sharply.

"N-no," she stammered. "Not entirely."

"There was a contributing factor?" Joe asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Ned," Nancy mumbled out.

"What happened?" Joe asked, sitting up straighter. "Did he hurt you?"

"No," Nancy shook her head quickly. "God, no. Don't think like that. I was just…upset."

"Nancy…" Joe drew out. "Did Ned kill a kitten?"

"No…" Nancy replied, confused.

"Did he poke you with a stick?" Joe asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Joe, what are you getting at?" Nancy sighed.

"What did Ned do to make you so upset?" Joe questioned slowly.

"He...kissed me…" Nancy told him, her cheeks turning red.

Joe blinked.

"That bastard," he dead-panned.

"He…wanted to get back together…" Nancy finished softly. "I hurt him. And that…hurt me. And I was so upset about Frank…"

"Why were you upset, Nance?" Joe asked, his tone just as soft. "He may have gone about it the wrong way, but…he meant it. God, Nancy, you have no idea how much he meant it."

Nancy looked directly up at him, her gaze familiar and strong.

"I doubted myself," Nancy told him, her voice returning to its normal tone. "I forgot what I wanted."

"And what _do _you want, Nance?" Joe asked. Nancy opened her mouth to answer, and as luck would have it, the door swung open.

"Visitation hours are over," the nurse on the other side told Nancy, who nodded.

She stood up and gave Joe a quick kiss on the cheek.

"See you tomorrow, Joe," Nancy said to him. "I'm really…"

"Do not say sorry," Joe warned her, his mind still desperate to know what her answer was.

"You see right through me, Joe Hardy," Nancy gave a small smile.

"Just one of my many abilities," Joe shrugged, waving as Nancy left the room.

--

Nancy sat very stiffly next to Frank in the back of Hannah's car. Her own car had been towed away to assess the damage, so calling Hannah to drive them back was a necessity.

"Frank, sweetie," Hannah continued, not noticing the awkwardness in the backseat. "I wouldn't feel right about taking you back to that hotel all alone. I mean, we obviously know that…that _he_ can get in there now…and I'd feel much better if you spent the night with us. Hayden is already on the couch, but we have an air mattress we can blow up for you if you like…"

"Thanks for the offer, Hannah," Frank said politely, "but I think I'll be fine on my own.

"Offer?" Hannah scoffed. "Honey, I am _insisting_ that you spend the night. And don't even think about refusing again, because we both know you'll end up staying.

Frank opened his mouth to argue, but closed it again, seeing that it was pointless.

Nancy remained quiet throughout this brief conversation.

_'He loves me, he loves me, oh, God, he loves me!' _she thought. _'Why am I not happier about this? Didn't I break up with Ned because I was in love with Frank? Haven't I been waiting for him? Don't I want to be with him?'_

The answer to that, she had thought, was yes. But with the thought of Seth, and Joe, Ned and Amy all weighing heavily in her mind…it seemed as though there wasn't any time for Frank. At least, not yet. She knew she wouldn't be happy with him until this was all over.

Hannah pulled up into the Drew's driveway and climbed out of the car quickly, dashing to the house. Under her breath, she was muttering something undistinguishable.

Nancy and Frank both climbed out silently, slowly, on their respective sides. Suddenly, Frank sighed and stopped in front of the car, leaning back on the hood.

"Nancy," he said simply and she stopped, looking up at him.

"What?" she asked curtly, and not for the first time she realized that it had hurt deeply when Frank yelled at her, despite his confession.

"Nance, I'm so sorry," Frank told her, shaking his head. "I was way, way out of line. I was just so mad at Joe, and Callie…I took it out on you. I shouldn't have done that."

Nancy considered this silently, leaning back against the hood next to him.

"It hurt, Frank," Nancy told him truthfully. "It hurt when you yelled at me."

"I know," Frank looked straight at her, and Nancy looked the opposite direction. "And I am so sorry."

"You're forgiven," Nancy said after a moment's hesitation. Frank sighed.

"It doesn't _sound_ like I am," Frank pointed out sadly. "Nancy, what can I do?"

"Frank, nothing," Nancy replied, looking at him again. "I forgave you. Be done with it."

"I can bake you some really crappy brownies," Frank mused thoughtfully. "Or I can clean your car."

"Yeah, when it comes back from the auto shop," Nancy said scornfully. "I still can't believe I hit Joe."

"You didn't hit Joe," Frank told her. "You hit Seth, and frankly…I gotta give you kudos for that."

"But Joe was in the car," Nancy reminded him.

"Okay, so let's say you did hit Joe," Frank said finally. "It takes a lot more than getting hit by a car to get Joe out. His head might as well be made of steel. Seriously, Nan, he's fine. He doesn't even blame you."

"That doesn't stop me from blaming myself," Nancy told him, crossing her arms. She felt very cold, despite the warm summer air. The streetlight behind them flickered on at last, casting Frank's face in a warm glow.

"Hey, if it makes a difference…I still love you." The words slipped out of Frank's mouth before he could stop them and they hovered around them.

"Oh," Nancy exhaled. Thinking quickly, she slipped her arms around Frank's neck and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before heading inside, shutting the door quietly behind her.

Frank stood against the car for a moment, feeling light as air.

One question though…did she love him back?

--

Seth didn't know where he was, nor did he give a fuck. Just when he had one of those God damned Hardy's, that Drew bitch goes and hits his car.

"I hope he freaking died," Seth said bitterly to himself. He clenched his fists tightly and stopped, taking a deep breath. To calm himself down, he let himself think of Amy, his beautiful Amy. He pictured her smiling, laughing, holding a little swaddled up baby. His baby. His beautiful baby, looking up at him with Amy's big blue eyes.

Fantasy-Amy reached her hand up and touched his cheek gently, still smiling. He reached up and grabbed her hand when something caught his eye. A wedding ring. A shiny, gold ring winking up at him from her left hand.

Seth opened his eyes, grinning triumphantly.

Now he was getting somewhere.

--

Frank lay on the air mattress, not quite ready to sleep, but tired as hell. The mattress was in the living room, next to the couch where Hayden was supposed to be sleeping, but wasn't. He wasn't going to go looking for him; Hayden was probably still pissed with him, and Frank would be much happier not going back to the hospital tonight.

Sighing, he rolled over and let his mind drift to Nancy, to saying I love you outside.

She had kissed his cheek. That's had to mean something, right? Deep down, he knew Joe was right. He wasn't going to give up. He wouldn't give up.

--

Amy woke up completely tangled in her sheet. It took a moment to realize that she was in her bed, at the Drew's house, with Hayden's arms wrapped around her, one around her back, the other lying gently on her immense stomach. She blushed, and tried to untangle herself in a way that wouldn't wake him up. Finally, she succeeded, standing up and stretching, her back and ankles aching the same way they had for months.

She waddled out to the living room, surprised to find Frank crashing on the floor.

"Amy?" Frank's voice came from the floor, emitting a little squeal out of her.

"Oh, God, Frank, I thought you were asleep!" Amy whispered, her hands fluttering up to her chest, as if they could soothe her racing heart.

"Sorry," Frank said sheepishly, sitting up on the air mattress. "I didn't mean to scare you."

"It's fine," Amy told him, letting her hands drop to rest on her stomach. Her ankles throbbed painfully and she grimaced, hobbling over to the couch to take a seat.

"Are you alright?" Frank asked, coming up to sit next to her.

"Oh, of course, yes," Amy babbled, smoothing down her shirt. "It's just my ankles."

"No," Frank said slowly, looking down at his lap. "I mean…before…are you alright?"

Amy thought back to Frank's outburst. "Yes. I'm fine."

"I'm sorry, Amy, I really am," Frank told her, giving her a sad, apologetic look. "I was pissed off at my brother, and I took it out on everyone around me."

"It's alright," Amy told him, smiling. She shifted in her spot, wishing that she could get comfortable.

"No, it's not," Frank told her. "I had no right to act that way. Especially not to you, when you're already dealing with so much. You shouldn't have to deal with me, too."

"Frank, sweetie," Amy laughed. "Really, I'm fine. Are _you?_ Hayden hit you pretty hard…and we both know he isn't exactly a shrimp."

"I deserved it," Frank told her. "I shouldn't have put all those thoughts in your mind. Amy, I promise that as long as I'm here, nothing will happen to you or your baby."

"Don't make promises you can't keep," Amy said sadly. "You really don't have any control over what happens. But it's comforting to know that you're trying."

"I am," Frank said quickly. "I mean, we are. We're doing are best to let nothing happen to you."

"And I appreciate that," Amy told him, her voice soft. She smoothed her shirt down over her stomach again, rolling her eyes as the baby gave another hard kick."Ooh, I wish you would calm down and stop kicking mommy."

Frank smiled. "Is that what's keeping you up?"

Amy shook her head. "It usually is. But then, tonight, during the best sleep I've had in a while, I wake up thirsty beyond belief."

"Must be tough."

"It is," Amy told him truthfully. "I feel like an elephant."

"Oh, you're much prettier than an elephant," Frank told her truthfully. Amy laughed.

"That's very sweet," Amy smiled at him. "But it's late, and I'm thirsty…and you're probably tired, so…"

"Go get your water," Frank told her, giving her a hand up.

"Thank you," Amy said gratefully, walking towards the kitchen. "Oh, Frank…can I ask why you're sleeping on the floor? And where's Joe?"

Frank's grin faded.

"Joe's, uh…at the hospital," Frank told her, hating the look of shock on her face.

"Is he alright?" she whispered, her hands on her chest again.

"He'll be fine," Frank assured her. "Just a little car accident. He's completely fine; they're just keeping him overnight for observation to make sure. He's probably the luckiest bastard you'll ever meet. Even the doctor said so."

"Oh," Amy lowered her hands. "That's a relief."

"That it is," Frank yawned.

Amy nodded and turned back to the kitchen. Frank lay on the air mattress, waiting for her footsteps to retreat back to her bedroom. Instead, the sound of a glass shattering entered his ears, making him jump up and race to the kitchen, where Amy was standing.

The water was still running, and there were shards of glass in the sink, being pushed around by the steady stream.

Taped to the window was a note.

"God," Frank whispered, gently pushing her out of the way to get to it. He opened the window and pried it off. Upon opening, a class ring fell out and to the floor. Frank didn't bother to get it. Instead, he concentrated on shielding the note from Amy. He read the note, furious, and shredded it, swearing under his breath.

Amy's shoulders were shaking when Frank looked up, and he felt a pang in his stomach. Slowly, he walked over and wrapped his arms around her shoulders.

"It's fine," he told her. "It's okay."

Amy wanted to believe him. Amy tried to believe him. After a few minutes, Amy started to believe him. Of course, that was before she noticed the ring on the floor. She tried to calm her shuddering breath, but there was no doubt; she recognized it.

But she knew that Frank wasn't going to tell her what the note said, so there really wasn't any way to know what the note really said.

But she could assume.

--

_Marry me, A? You might as well accept now…before things get ugly._

_

* * *

  
_

**A/N: Well, I don't really think I like this chapter. But I promise, promise, promise that the next one will be better, and posted much quicker.**

**And for all of those going back to school, or have already started school, good luck!**

**Reviews?**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: One day, when I RIIIICH and FAAAMOUS, I might own them but for now…I own squat.**

**A/N: Ho hum. I'm in a funky mood.**

**This is certainly gonna be interesting.**

**Enjoy:**

**

* * *

  
**

"I see things with a new perspective," Joe told his brother, stepping jauntily into the bright summer sun. "I was thinking last night, since I had _nothing else to do_, I'm really lucky to be alive. I mean, over the years, I've been shot, attacked, drugged, knocked out and still, here I stand this stunning creature before you. Someone up there much really like me. But I'm willing to bet it isn't my ninth grade science teacher, Mr. Campbell. He really hated me. Rest his soul, poor thing. Must have died from loneliness after I left."

"Joe," Frank stopped. "Mr. Campbell is still alive, married, and happier than ever. He and his wife just retired to Florida."

"Really," Joe said thoughtfully. "Hmm. Then who died?"

"I don't know," Frank told him. "You were there one year longer than I was."

"Don't bring the age thing up, Frank," Joe told him sternly. "All that means is that I'm going to live and look beautiful longer than you are."

"Yeah, well, not at the rate you're going at," Frank laughed while Joe paused, mock-offended.

"Well, it's clear to me that you _aren't _happy that I survived," Joe sniffed. "That's just fine. I don't need you, you senior citizen!"

Frank raised an eyebrow. "Joe, I'm like, eleven months older than you."

"Those eleven months make all the difference, Frank," Joe told his brother, sighing with mock-contempt. "Hey…I never thought of it like that. You're only eleven months older than me. Mom and Dad really got busy."

"Joe," Frank grimaced. "Stop."

"I know, it's disgusting," Joe shook his head. "You were like two months old when I was…"

"Joe!" Frank cried, putting a hand over his brother's mouth. "I really don't want to think about that."

"Neither do I!" Joe exclaimed as soon as Frank took his hand back. "But you were the one who brought it up!"

"How was I….never mind," Frank sighed. "There is no point in arguing with you."

"That's right, ladies and gentlemen," Joe cried exuberantly. "I'm gonna frustrate people until I get to the top!"

"Did they have to drug you up to get you to sleep?" Frank asked tiredly, stretching his back, which was sore from sleeping on the air mattress.

"They did consider it," Joe nodded solemnly. "But I frustrated them out of it."

"OK," Frank said again. "Time for quiet time, Joe."

"Geez, you're happy," Joe studied his brother. "What-or should I say who?-kept you up all night?"

"Joe," Frank groaned, covering his face with his hands.

"That isn't very safe, Frank," Joe warned his brother. "Covering your eyes in a busy parking lot like this?"

"Well, if I get hit by a car, I'll just go over to the conveniently located hospital to get checked out."

"That _is_ convenient, isn't it?" Joe chirped brightly.

"Oh, God, Joe!" Frank cried. "Please! Silence until we get to the car!"

Joe pantomimed locking his lips and put the key in his pocket.

"Thank you," Frank sighed, clutching his pounding head.

Joe smacked his fist against his chest and nodded. His lips twitched up a bit at the edges as he looked at his brother. He had obviously been up all night stressing about something. But what…Joe didn't know…yet.

They approached Nancy's car slowly, squinting as the sun reflected off of the hood. Nancy waved at Joe through the windshield.

Joe opened the passenger seat door and pulled the invisible key from his pocket, unlocking his mouth with a grin.

"Frank's gonna go in the backseat so can have a little nap," Joe told Nancy. "He's real grumpy."

"He probably just couldn't get a good night sleep on that dinky little air mattress," Nancy told him, adjusting the rearview mirror so she wouldn't have to look directly at Frank as he stepped into the car.

"Nice spot you got here, Nance," Frank told her, referring to the parking spot.

"It's like everyone in the whole town is here," Nancy sighed, pulling out of the parking spot. "I narrowly beat three other cars to this spot."

"Ah, well, the fresh air is good for us," Joe told her, staring out the window.

"Hmm," Nancy mumbled, concentrating on the road.

"Okay, what's up with you two?" Joe finally asked, exasperated. "Why are you both so moody?"

Finally, Frank and Nancy exchanged looks.

"Uh…" Nancy mumbled. "Seth came back last night…"

"What?!" Joe roared. "What happened? Are you alright? Is Amy alright? What did he do? Did he hurt--?"

"Joe, he didn't come _in _the house," Nancy told him, putting a hand on his arm to reassure him. "Everyone is fine, physically. He just, urm…left another note."

"What did it say?" Joe asked, his face red. Nancy gestured for Frank to tell him, concentrating on turning the corner as carefully as possible. She had already wrecked her car, and she wasn't about to wreck Hannah's too.

"He basically told Amy to marry him, or something bad was gonna happen," Frank said, leaning forward in his seat. "He sent a ring."

"He sent a ring?" Nancy looked up from the road, catching Frank's gaze in the rearview mirror. He stared at her for a long moment before nodding.

"His class ring, I think," Frank told her. "Amy seemed to recognize it."

"Where is it now?" Joe asked, looking over his shoulder at Frank. "What did you do with it?"

"Um," Frank thought back. "It fell out of the note, and then I was concentrating on getting Amy to calm down and go back to her room. I kinda forgot about it until now."

"So…it's just lying in the kitchen?" Nancy asked.

"I guess so," Frank said quietly.

--

Amy sat on her bed quietly, rolling the ring around in her hand. It was very familiar to her, solid and glittery and smooth to touch.

How could something that had once been so lovely to her suddenly become so vile?

She had wanted a ring from him from the start. She thought he was the one. Look how that turned out.

And now, now she had the ring, and it meant nothing to her. Nothing but hate, and anger, and distrust.

She didn't want it anymore. She didn't want him. Why didn't he understand? Why couldn't he move on? What was _wrong_ with him?

Suddenly furious, Amy stood up and walked over to the kitchen and sat down at the table, pulling a pen and a piece of paper closer to her.

_S- LEAVE ME ALONE. I DON'T WANT YOU ANYMORE. TAKE YOUR STUPID RING AND GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME._

Her hand moved so quickly that the ink smeared a little, but she really couldn't care less. She folded the paper and half and wrote _SETH_ in big, bold letters. Finally, she grabbed a piece of tape and stuck it to the outside of her window, taping the ring to the outside of it. She made sure the window was locked and drew the curtains shut angrily.

Right now, she didn't care about the repercussions.

She just wanted him gone.

--

Seth really hated needles. Really, really hated them. So pointy. So ominous. But here he was, in some dimly lit tattoo parlor downtown, sitting across from a scrawny looking guy with a comb over, who didn't look like he belonged here. The man slicked his red hair back even further and grinned at Seth. He moved his arm forwards for a hand shake, and Seth saw multiple tattoos peek out from under the sleeve of his green polo shirt.

"You have a specific design in mind, I assume?" the man, whose name tag read 'Bo', asked, his voice surprisingly deep and rich for such a tiny man.

"Yes," Seth cleared his throat. "A heart, with wings coming from the back, outlined in gold. The name 'Amy' inside the heart."

"Girlfriend?" Bo asked, grinning lecherously. Seth grinned back.

"Fiancée," Seth whispered back.

--

Nancy pulled very carefully up to the hotel, pausing to let the brothers out and to say goodbye to them before pulling back out at snail speed.

"She'll be home by January," Joe said optimistically, heading towards the hotel doors.

"With luck, maybe," Frank sighed, following his brother.

They passed through the doors and while Joe kept walking towards the back, where the elevator was, Frank paused, then turned and walked up to the front desk.

"May I help you?" the employee, name tag 'Steven' asked with a polite smile on his face.

"Yes," Frank told him. "Have you seen anyone strange walking around here? Tall, blond…?"

"You mean the man you just walked in with?" Steven asked with a confused look on his face.

"No, other than him," Frank replied, trying not to roll his eyes. "Probably yesterday afternoon."

"I wasn't working yesterday afternoon," Steven said apologetically. "Joshua was. I can get him if you'd like…?"

"Yes, please," Frank smiled, leaning against the front desk. Joe came up behind him.

"What are you doing?" he asked, confused.

"I'm going to see how Seth got in," Frank told him, tapping his fingers against the desk.

A moment later, Steven came up dragging a young looking guy with far too long dark hair up to them. His tie was wound around his neck like a scarf, and there was a funky looking stain on the sleeve of his blazer.

"I'm not drunk," Joshua said, blinking rapidly.

"That's lovely," Joe told him.

"It is, right?" Joshua replied, nodding his head and swallowing loudly.

"Listen, Joshua," Frank spoke up. "Yesterday afternoon, did anyone come through the lobby that looked suspicious?" Joshua nodded his head.

"Yeah," he answered. "My boss. HethinksIgetdrunkonmybreakforsomereason."

"Hmm," Joe cleared his throat. "Perhaps because you talk like that?"

"I dunno why, man, but he's was the only one who walked through all afternoon." Joshua's eyes were wide, as if focusing on making the words form clearly was causing him actual pain.

"Okay then," Frank smiled. "Thanks."

The brothers turned and left the lobby to the sound of Steven berating Joshua.

"If he didn't come through the lobby--."

"Nothing is saying he didn't," Joe rolled his eyes. "That guy was floating ten feet off the ground. Do you think maybe Seth knew that this guy was a drunk and came specifically then?"

"It's possible," Frank admitted. "But I don't think we should pinpoint that as to how he got in our room."

"I guess," Joe waited for Frank to open the door. As his brother dug in his pocket for his key, something clicked.

"Uhh, Frank?" Joe spoke up nervously.

"Yeah?" his brother looked up at him distractedly.

"Do you think that maybe, when Seth knocked me out…he took my phone and my room key?" Joe questioned.

"Oh, shit," Frank muttered. "Probably. Was it with your phone?"

Joe nodded.

"Well," Frank said, pushing the door open cautiously. "It looks like we're changing rooms."

--

"I'm sorry," Steven told them fifteen minutes later when they arrived at the front desk with their suitcases. "We're full. That was our last room."

"Crap," Frank muttered, turning to Joe. "What now?"

"I guess we ask Nancy if she has a second air mattress," Joe sighed. Frank nodded.

"I guess we'll be checking out then," Frank told him. Steven nodded and began typing something into the computer.

"And Steven?" Joe said impatiently. "Do NOT let anyone in that room for a while, okay?"

"I'm afraid we can't do that," Steven responded with an apologetic smile.

"I guess you didn't hear me," Joe sighed, leaning closer. "If you don't want the hotel to be shut down for investigation, you will NOT let anyone else in that room. Understand?"

Steven swallowed hard and nodded, trying to look nonchalant, but Joe could tell that he was about to wet his pants.

"Thank you for staying with us," Steven said in a strained voice.

"It was our pleasure," Joe leaned back from the counter, a satisfied grin on his face.

--

"Nancy!" Joe cried from outside the house, knocking on the door. "Nancy! We need a home!"

"Joe," Frank rolled his eyes. "Be patient."

"Patience is the one gift I don't possess, Frank," Joe told his brother. "Something had to get knocked out of the way so I could have my 'Outstanding Beauty' and my 'Charming Smile'. Patience was the most invaluable to me, and didn't make the cut."

"I see," Frank nodded his head, amused.

"Frank, how are you standing there so nonchalantly?!" Joe cried, leaning his head against the door. "We're gonna be squatters tonight if Nancy doesn't let us in soon."

"Oh, come on, Nan!" Joe cried, his voice high with exasperation.

"What's the rush, Joe?" Frank laughed.

"Okay, other than the squatter thing?" Joe asked, bouncing on the balls of his feet. Frank nodded. "I _really_ have to pee, Frank. Like, it's unbelievable how badly I have to go."

Frank laughed, rolling his eyes. "At least it's not raining."

"Do not," Joe narrowed his eyes, "jinx this, Frank."

Frank chucked, leaning over to press the doorbell one more time. However, before the note ended, the door swung open, revealing a red-eyed Nancy clutching a photograph.

"Nancy?" Frank took a step forwards. "What's wrong?"

Soundlessly, Nancy turned over the picture. I was a giant blowup of a tattoo, the same design that Amy had, the only exceptions being her name scrawled across the middle, and the pink, rubbed raw skin around the edges.

"Oh, God," Joe exhaled. Nancy turned the picture over. Harsh black letters formed words:

_One last chance._

_

* * *

  
_

**A/N: WOW WOW WOW WOW!**

**I AM MELISSA, HEAR ME ROAR!**

**TWO IN ONE DAY!**

**Reviews please? Don't skip reviewing eight just because nine is up. Please.  
**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I'm wearing socks. I own them. But these characters? Not so much.**

**A/N: WOW, I suck. Sorry. **

**Thanks to Diamond and Stars, dares to dream, animegrlsteph, Cheryl, IrishShamrock86, Trust Deceit for reviewing!**

**Enjoy:**

**

* * *

  
**

"I cannot believe him," Joe growled. "How sick can he get? I mean, I thought it was pretty bad already…but this is just insane!"

"This guy…" Frank shook his head slowly. "We have _got _to put a stop to this."

"I don't know how much more Amy can take," Nancy said softly, her eyes tearing up again. "I don't know how much more _I_ can take."

"What should we do?" Joe asked after a moment. "I mean…she's obviously not safe here, not even with four other people watching her. Do we send her back to L.A.?"

Nancy stared at the floor.

"Nan?" Frank took a step forward. Nancy looked up quickly and moved a little bit backwards.

"I really don't know what to do," Nancy sighed. "I don't see where she could go where he wouldn't find her."

"Witness Protection, maybe," Joe suggested, shrugging his shoulders. "You can't find someone who doesn't exist anymore."

"That would just stress her out," Nancy told him, crossing her arms. "I mean, she's already freaked about all this Seth stuff, _plus_ the fact that she's due to have the baby in three weeks."

"Exactly," Joe pointed out. "That's stressful too."

"But we've already taken her away from her home, Joe," Frank said slowly. "We can't just take her away from her identity too."

"Maybe," a voice came from the kitchen, "you could ask Amy what she wants to do!"

Nancy, Joe and Frank turned. Amy was standing in the doorway, her hands folded over her stomach.

"Okay…" Nancy replied quietly. "Amy, what do you want to do?"

"I want to stay here," Amy said, appearing completely calm. "There's no way we can track him down if I leave. He'll go wherever I go, no matter what it takes."

The three detectives looked at her in surprise.

"Are…you sure?" Joe walked over to her, grabbing her arms gently. "Because…"

"Joe," Amy smiled shakily, "I just want him to go away. And he won't go away until he's put away. Please."

Hayden came up behind Amy suddenly, wrapping an arm around her shoulder. Amy tensed slightly from all the contact. Joe must have seen this in her eyes, because he backed away immediately.

"I'm staying here," Amy told them, relieved that Joe backed off. "End of story. I mean…if it's okay with you, Nancy."

"You can stay as long as you like," Nancy told her quickly. "As long as you feel safe here, it's fine with me."

"Thanks," Amy smiled, smoothing down her shirt before looking up at Hayden. She spoke softly when she said, "Can I speak to you for a minute?"

Hayden paused, and then nodded. He led her out of the room, his arm still around her shoulder. When the door shut behind them, Joe looked to Nancy.

"I don't know about this," he told her. "I don't know how I feel about this."

"Me neither," Nancy admitted. "But I guess it's ultimately her choice."

"I guess so," Joe said, trailing off. Nancy sighed and walked towards the living room, falling down on the couch.

"This day has been too stressful," she wiped a hand over her face.

"Tell me about it," Frank replied, rolling his eyes.

"Other than this, what's going on?" Nancy sat up, running a hand through her hair.

"We, uh…" Joe looked over at Frank. "We need a place to stay."

"What about your hotel?" Nancy asked, surprised. "Not that you aren't welcome here; you can stay any time you want. I'm just curious about the sudden change."

"Seth kinda…jacked my room key," Joe told her. "It just shows me not to leave my pockets unlocked while I pass out."

"Leave…leave your pockets unlocked?" Nancy raised an eyebrow, smiling.

"Okay, Nance, I'm having trouble thinking right now. I have to go to the bathroom," Joe explained, crossing his legs.

"There's a bush outside," Nancy told him, mock-helpfully.

"Not funny," Joe growled before dashing up the stairs to the bathroom.

Then, there were two.

Nancy purposely ignored Frank, staring down at the giant blow-up of Seth's back.

"It's crazy," Frank leaned over her shoulder, staring down at the picture. Nancy shivered as she felt Frank's breath on her neck. "I can't believe anyone is this insane."

"I know," Nancy shook her head, folding the photo in two. "I mean, he's made it clear he loves her. Wouldn't he have gotten the hint that she doesn't feel the same way about him by now?"

_Ouch._ Frank winced internally. Was that some sort of clue that she didn't love him back? He swallowed hard and nodded.

"Y-yeah. I can't believe he hasn't realized it," he stammered, looking down at his shoes.

"Seriously, I just can't fathom how someone can delusion themselves into believing that someone loves them that much."

Frank looked up, his cheeks pink. Nancy bit her tongue and closed her eyes, realizing what she had said.

"Frank…"

"Nancy," Frank looked directly at her, clearly expecting her answer.

"I…it's…there are extra blankets in the hall closet," Nancy mumbled. "Help yourself."

Frank pressed his lips tightly together and nodded. "Yeah. Okay, thanks."

He turned and walked away slowly, and it was obvious he was still expecting her to tell him something. But she didn't say a word, so he quickened his pace and dashed up the stairs, nearly knocking into Joe, who was on his way down.

"What's wrong with him?" Joe asked Nancy, looking over his shoulder to where Frank had disappeared.

"He thinks I don't love him," Nancy whispered, staring up the stairs, her cheeks flushed and her eyes bright.

"Do you love him?" Joe lowered his voice. "Really, Nancy. You can tell me. I understand if you don't want to tell him, but…you hit me with your car. It's the least you can do."

Nancy winced.

"I do," Nancy moaned, leaning forward and crashing her head onto Joe's shoulder. "I'm just so confused. I mean, I know I do, but I also know that nothing can happen until all this Amy-Seth stuff is over. But on the other hand, when Ned came onto me…I don't know. I felt so...I don't know. I just…"

"Don't know," Joe nodded sympathetically, rubbing her back. "I understand. It feels like you love them both, right?"

Nancy nodded into his shoulder. "Ned was my first boyfriend, my first kiss, love, my first…uh…"

"No need to venture that far," Joe told her quickly, wincing at the mental image his over-active imagination had conjured against his will.

"But Frank…I feel like…it's hard to explain," Nancy mumbled, taking a step closer to wrap her arms around Joe. "He makes my head spin. I get butterflies. It's weird…but amazing."

"I get it," Joe told her.

"I do love Ned," Nancy told him quietly. "I love him a lot. But I feel like part of the reason I broke up with him was because of Frank."

Joe nodded again.

"But that day…I almost felt like I _wanted _to kiss him," Nancy went on, feeling her breath catch in her throat. "God, I make no sense. I wanted him to, but I really, really didn't."

Joe furrowed his brow. "Okay. So Ned came on to you, and…"

Footsteps on the stairs broke them apart, ending the conversation effectively.

Nancy looked at Frank, he looked back. His eyes were serious, his mouth set in a firm line.

"I'm going out for a while," Frank announced. Joe nodded.

"D-do you need a car?" Nancy asked, crossing her arms across her chest and looking down. "I mean, I obviously don't have mine, but Hannah said you were welcomed to hers. And she's out on a walk, so…"

"Where are the keys?" Frank cut her off. Nancy gestured towards the kitchen.

"Thanks," Frank said curtly, knocking into her shoulder by accident as he passed. Two seconds later, he swerved to avoid her as he walked by again.

"Bye, Joe," he said, slamming the door behind him.

Nancy stared after him, confused. Joe looked at Nancy, and felt his heart swell for her.

She didn't ask for one, but he gave her a hug.

--

"What do you want to talk about?" Hayden asked, sitting down on her bed. Amy stood in front of him. With him sitting and her standing, they were almost exactly the same height.

"Hayden," she said his name quietly. His heart skipped a beat. "I'm really scared."

"I know you are," Hayden told her. "And I hate it."

Amy looked down at him, her blue eyes bright with something he couldn't identify.

"Hayden," she said his name again.

"Amy," he stood to his full height, holding her arms gently.

"Promise me something," she whispered, tucking her face into his chest.

"Anything," he told her, breathing in the scent of her shampoo.

"Don't leave me, okay?" she asked him, looking all the way up into his eyes. Her neck was practically at a ninety degree angle.

"Never," he told her, smiling. She smiled back, hugging him close.

"Hayden?"

"Yes, Amy," Hayden laughed a little. Amy felt her heart pound with sudden bravery.

"Do you love me?" she asked, squeezing her eyes shut as she spoke.

"You know I do," Hayden replied after a moment.

"I mean," she spoke again, "do you _really_ love me? Like Ross loved Rachel? Like Luke loved Lorelai?"

"Amy," he whispered. "I love you more than you could even imagine."

Amy accepted this answer, feeling her heart swell.

"Do you, uh…love me?" he asked, fearing the worst.

"I…I think I always have," she said truthfully. "I honestly can't imagine living without you."

"Oh. Good," he said, and she laughed quietly. He pulled her close, and she let him, forgetting about her problems for a moment. Right now, she needed someone who loved her. Real love, not crazy obsessed love.

And when his lips came down gently, hesitantly on hers, she didn't resist that either.

--

Frank drove furiously. He gripped the steering wheel tightly. '_So Ned came on to you …so Ned came on to you…so Ned came on to you…'_

He hadn't heard much of the conversation except for that. He had barely heard Nancy say she really, really didn't want him to, and he had seen Joe holding her protectively. When they backed up, her face had been flushed, sad. It could only have to do with Ned.

So he drove.

With each second that passed, he forgot the hurt he had felt when Nancy had made that comment about Seth. After all, was she even talking about him? He didn't know; it wasn't important right now.

He didn't bother turning the car off; he didn't even come to a complete stop before hopping out. He marched up to the front door and knocked as hard as he could, the door swinging open mid knock.

"Frank," Ned said, confused. "What are you…?"

Frank's fist shot out and hit him square in the nose. Ned stumbled backwards, looked up and began walking forward. He stopped when he saw Frank shaking his head menacingly, his expression serious.

"Stay away from Nancy," he spat, turning on his heel and getting back in the car.

And that was that.

--

Barely two seconds after they had started kissing, Hayden broke away.

"I'm sorry, Amy," he shook his head sadly, "I'm so, so sorry."

"Why are you sorry?" Amy asked, genuinely confused.

"Because this is the last thing you need right now," Hayden told her, pacing the length of the room.

"Hayden," Amy broke in.

"No, Amy," he replied, stopping. "I'm a jerk. I just, what, kiss you? How could I do that? You have enough on your mind! You're being stalked! You're pregnant! It's not even my kid! Oh, my God!"

"Hayden, I asked you," Amy laughed. "You don't have to freak!"

"Yes, I do!" Hayden cried, running his hands through his hair. "I'm in love with my best friend, who is pregnant by her stalker!"

Amy just stared at him.

"I can't sleep with you," Hayden blurted out. Amy jerked back in shock.

"I'm not asking you to _sleep with me_," she replied incredulously.

"I really, really can't," Hayden continued as if he hadn't heard her. "I can't sleep with you when you're pregnant with _his_ kid."

"Hey!" Amy spat out. "It's mine, too!"

Suddenly, it was as if his mind was working by itself, and he finally spit out the words he had been thinking for the past eight months: "Why didn't you just get rid of it?"

Amy stared up at him, her eyes wide with hurt.

"Because," she said slowly, her look changing from shock to anger, "it is my child, Hayden, and I couldn't give it away if I wanted to. It may be Seth's, but it's mine and despite how it was conceived, I love it. I'm sorry if you can't understand that."

Amy's eyes were filled with tears and Hayden felt sick to his stomach at the pain he had caused her. He took a step forward, and she jerked away quickly.

"No," she bit out. "I don't think I can even look at you right now." With that, she turned to leave the room, one hand on her stomach.

"Amy," Hayden said, putting a hand on her shoulder, not feeling her tense up. "I really love you."

Amy felt something dark and cold bubble up in her chest.

"Don't…touch me…" she whispered, her eyes wide. She felt the heat radiating from his hand, something that was comforting, but right now it repulsed her. A faded memory drifted to the surface, painfully, slowly…

_'I really love you, Amy.' She could hear his voice, but every bit of her hurt and she couldn't even bare to open her eyes. 'I am sorry it had to be like this.'_

"Amy?"

Amy flinched, blinking. She jerked her shoulder, making him lose his grip and dashed out of the room and up the stairs. The bathroom door closed, but he could still hear her crying.

It hurt more than anything ever had before.

--

Seth sat on the bed in his motel room. In his hands, he held a small digital camera. The screen flickered for a moment before changing to the image of Amy's bedroom. The picture was bad; he could see the reflection of the camera in the window and Amy wasn't in there at the moment.

He sighed and fast-forwarded. At the first bit of motion at the door, he pressed play. A smile spread over his face when Amy entered the room. It disappeared when he saw Hayden following her.

He wasn't able to hear anything except for low murmurings, but he could tell they were in a deep conversation.

He brought the camera close to his face, watching with the utmost intensity. After a moment of hugging…they kissed.

His heart turned cold and he paused the tape. Hayden. Was. Kissing. Amy. Amy. Amy, the girl he was engaged to. Amy, the mother of his unborn child.

And that meant Hayden had to die.

--

Frank slammed the car door and took big strides up to the Drew's front door. He let himself in, surprised that the door was unlocked, and shook his fist out.

"Where did you go?" Joe's voice came.

"Joe?" Frank called. "Where are you?"

"Marco?" Joe called out.

Frank rolled his eyes before blandly replying, "Polo…"

"Marco!" Joe cried exuberantly. Frank followed his voice to the living room. His brother was sitting on the couch, a book open in his lap.

"Hey," Frank said, sitting in a chair opposite from his brother.

"Where did you go?" Joe pronounced clearly.

"Ned's," Frank replied, trying to look non-chalant. Joe sat up straight quickly.

"Why?" Joe asked quickly.

"Because I heard Nancy say he came onto her," Frank replied honestly, shrugging his shoulders.

"Frank, no!" Joe groaned. "Tell me you just sat outside his house like a creeper."

"I hit him," Frank looked down at his lap.

"Gee, aren't we feeling violent this week," Joe groaned, covering his face with his hands. "Maybe next time, Frank, you could bother to find out what actually happened."

"What happened?" Frank asked, feeling his gut sink. His thoughts were starting to clear, and he was realizing the extent of what he had done.

"Don't ask me," Joe shook his head slowly, standing up. "Ask Nancy."

* * *

**A/N: I really, really don't think I like that chapter, but I couldn't post-pone writing it any longer. Something really big happens in the next chapter, and I think it'll be much easier after that.**

**Reviews?**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my girlish dreams and aspirations.**

**A/N: Okay. OKAY. I've got a muffin, and juice and I'm listening to music and I'M GONNA WRITE THIS CHAPTER!**

**Thanks to Diamond and Stars, PrincessSkywalkerOrgana, dares to dream (lol, if you can find him, you can keep him :P), inlo, and animegrlsteph for reviewing. **

**Enjoy:**

**

* * *

  
**

Hayden sat down heavily on the bed and put his face into his hands. What was he, drunk? Where the hell did all that come from?

Soft sobs floated down the stairs and through the open door, causing Hayden's own eyes to water up. He blinked the tears away before they could even fully form.

He stood quickly and walked towards the front door, hoping some fresh air would do him good. He shut the door quietly behind him and was walking across the lawn when a thought stuck him: where the hell was he going? Shouldn't he be comforting Amy instead of walking away from her? He took a step backwards, turning slightly before pausing again. She needed time. He needed time. There was no way they'd be rational if he went to talk to her now. But what if she thought he didn't care? What if she thought he left because he _didn't_ really love her? But what if she hated him for saying that? God, what if she hated him…

Hayden froze, stuck between turning back and going forwards. Anger rose up inside him at his own inability to make a decision. Grunting with anger, he lashed a fist out and pushed it into the tree in front of him.

It was a momentary relief from his inner turmoil, all of his anger and sadness melting into pain. He bit his lip, cursing, and flexed his hand slowly. He stifled a yelp at the pain the movement caused.

Hayden swallowed hard and looked sky-ward, as if asking for a sign of some sort. He did not receive one.

--

Joe was lying on the couch when Amy ran by in a flurry, climbing the stairs and fleeing into the bathroom. He lay still for a moment, about to get up when Hayden stormed out of the house, shutting the door quietly behind him. The young Hardy got to his feet in a hurry and glanced out the window. Hayden was standing on the front lawn, glancing back and forth between the house and the street.

He jumped back in shock when Hayden swung a fist out and punched the tree. Joe was just about to go outside and see if he was alright when the soft moaning sound that had been floating around his ears registered as tears. He looked up the stairs worriedly before following the sound to, sure enough, the bathroom.

Joe hesitantly reached out a fist and knocked on the door.

"Amy?" he said quietly. "Are you okay?"

No answer.

"Amy, it's Joe," he called a little louder. "Let me in. I mean, unless you're in the middle of something, in which case I'll wait, but otherwise…"

The door swung open and he looked way, way down to see Amy, red-eyed and shivering.

"Oh, God," Joe whispered, reaching out a hand slowly. "Are you okay?"

Amy looked up at him. "I d-don't really know you that well…"

"And I fully understand if you don't feel comfortable talking to me," Joe assured her quickly.

Amy nodded, pressing her lips tightly together. The tears brimmed up in her eyes again, and she couldn't help but throw herself at him, squeezing him as tightly as she could.

Joe stumbled back a step, surprised, but his arms rose up quickly, engulfing her. He hoped she couldn't tell he was kind of freaking at the feel of her hard, round belly pressed against him.

"I just don't k-know if I can take this anym-more!" Amy sobbed, pressing her cheek to his chest.

"Take what?" Joe asked in a quiet voice, rubbing a hand up and down her back.

"Hayden!" Amy screeched, causing Joe to wince. "I don't want him here anymore! I can't figure out what's going on with him! Make him leave! Tell him to leave, please!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Joe said in a calming voice. "What did Hayden do?"

"He asked me why I didn't get rid of my baby when I had the chance," Amy said in a scathing voice, "after I told him that I loved him."

Joe didn't know what to say to that, so he just pulled her a little closer and kept rubbing a hand up and down her back. He shook his head slightly. Things were so complicated lately. So much love. He exhaled deeply.

"If you want him gone," Joe said slowly, "I'll get him to leave."

Amy's tears slowed. "I…I need to talk to Nancy."

The feel of her stomach disappeared along with the rest of her as she backed up and turned to knock on Nancy's door. The door opened a minute later and Amy disappeared behind it, leaving Joe alone in the hallway.

In awe, he pressed a hand to his stomach, remembering the strangeness of what was undoubtedly a baby pressed up against it. A chill ran through him and he dashed downstairs into the kitchen, grabbing the phone as he skidded to a stop.

Dialing a number he knew by heart, he pressed the phone up against his ear trying to calm his racing heart.

"Hello?"

"Vanessa!" Joe cried out, feeling the warmth of her voice cascade over him.

"Joe!" Vanessa cried. "What the hell is going on? I called your cell phone so we could talk about what…happened…and some freak answered it!"

"Did he saying anything to you?" Joe asked, suddenly alarmed for his girlfriend.

"Only that I should find some way to get a hold of you, because you probably wouldn't be around much longer," Vanessa cried, sounding totally freaked. "And that if I called again, he'd make it his mission to track me down!"

"That freaking bastard," Joe spat. "Van, look, don't call my phone again. In fact, just delete the number, and tell everyone you know to delete it too, because I'm gonna need a new one."

"Who has your phone, Joe?!" Vanessa asked again. "Who was I speaking to?"

"Umm," Joe coughed. "That was Seth Roberts, rapist and murderer."

"Oh, my God!" Vanessa cried. "God, Joe! Why does he have your phone?"

"After he…knocked me out and kidnapped me…he took it?" Joe offered, wincing in anticipation.

"Are you…alright?" Vanessa said after several deep breaths.

"I'm totally fine," Joe assured you. "I got a little banged up in the car accident, though…"

"WHAT?" Vanessa cried, all her composure gone again.

"I'm fine, and it's a long story," Joe told her, keeping his voice totally calm. Vanessa took another deep breath.

"Joe, I'm really glad you called," she whispered into the phone.

"Me too," Joe replied, sitting down in a chair. "And I'm really sorry about freaking you out."

"I'm pretty used to it by now," Vanessa gave a little laugh.

"I know, and I'm sorry. I'm just calling to say that I'm sorry I freaked when you called me the other day. I didn't mean to get mad…"

"Joe, _I'm _sorry. I should have waited until you got home to tell you, but I was just so relieved that I was dialing before I could stop to think about what I was doing," Vanessa gushed, sounding close to tears.

"Van, listen. I shouldn't have yelled. I was just freaked about narrowly becoming a father and I took it out on you. Frank completely spazzed when I told him, too, and he gave me the safe sex talk…at quite a loud decibel. But anyways…I just wanted to say that I would have been okay if you were…you know, pregnant."

"Oh, Joe," Vanessa sighed. "I know you would have been. But it means a lot that you're telling me now."

Joe smiled. "Okay...so…that's all I have to say. Oh, and I love you."

"I love you too, Joe," Vanessa said quietly, and Joe could almost hear her smile.

"Well, I'm glad," Joe proclaimed, leaning back in his chair.

"Hey, is Frank there?" Vanessa asked. "I want to say hi."

"Uh," Joe cleared his throat. "Frank went for a walk…"

"What happened?" Vanessa asked bluntly, sighing.

"He kinda made a boo-boo," Joe hesitantly replied.

"How so?"

"He…punched Nancy's ex-boyfriend," Joe said quietly, looking up towards the stairs to make sure Nancy wasn't secretly listening to his conversation.

"…Why?" Vanessa asked incredulously.

"Hon, that's a question I don't think even Frank could answer," Joe sighed. He looked behind him when the door slammed and saw Hayden standing in the doorway. "Hey, Van…"

"You have to go," Vanessa said knowingly.

"Sorry," Joe apologized, standing up. "Talk to you later."

"Okay," Vanessa replied. "Love you."

"You too," Joe smiled before hanging up. Taking his time, he turned towards Hayden with a cold look on his face.

"I think," Joe said pointedly, "that you shouldn't be here right now."

"Joe, I need to talk to Amy," Hayden said, ignoring him.

"I don't think she really wants to talk to you right now," Joe replied.

"I _need_ to talk to Amy," Hayden re-phrased, crossing his arms.

"Hayden," Joe bit out. "I know you're a giant and everything, and you're doing a really great job of towering over me intimidatingly, but I'm telling you that Amy is really upset and probably does not want to see you right now."

Hayden let his arms fall, and turned on his heel. He took a step and his foot landed on the stairs.

"So much for using your height for good," Joe called after him, running behind him. However, Hayden leapt over four steps at a time and was up the stairs in about two bounds.

"Hayden," Joe cried, following as closely as he could. "Leave her alone!"

Hayden looked around, first at the open bathroom door and the at Nancy's closed one before swinging a fist out and knocking on the latter's door.

"Amy!" he cried, through the wood, knocking fiercely. "I'm sorry! Open the door, please!"

"No!" Amy cried through the door. The door swung open halfway through her cry and Nancy stepped out. Hayden's fist couldn't stop fast enough and nearly knocked her in the chest.

"Hayden, I think it's best if you left," Nancy told him, anger burning in her eyes.

"Not until I talk to Amy," Hayden told her, forcefully knocking her out of the way and pushing through the door.

Nancy stumbled hard and Joe caught her quickly. When Nancy regained her balanced, there was a slight hint of fear in her eyes.

Joe followed Hayden into the room. He was kneeling next to the bed, trying to get Amy to look at him. When she wouldn't oblige, he reached a hand out and tried to turn her cheek towards him. Joe stormed over to him and using all his strength pulled Hayden to his feet. Joe pushed him out of the room, leaving enough room for Nancy to scamper back in and lock the door behind her.

"Hayden," Joe said in a low, menacing voice. "Leave now, or I'm gonna call the cops. Go for a walk, go back to California, I don't care. You can get your stuff later."

Without a word, Hayden turned slowly and dejectedly walked down the stairs. Joe stood at the top of the stairs until the door closed loudly before turning back to Nancy's room. He knocked on the door and said, "He's gone," before returning to the living room, plopping tiredly on the couch.

He had barely been down for a minute when the doorbell rang. Groaning, Joe got up and walked slowly to the door. He looked through the keyhole, making sure it wasn't Hayden-or worse, Seth-and laughed. He pulled the door open and grinned.

"Hey girls," Joe cried, wrapping them in a massive bear hug.

"Hey…Joe…" Bess struggled against his grip. "Love you too and all, but I've grown accustomed to air and would really love to get some into my lungs right…now…"

"Sorry," Joe laughed, pulling back and running a hand through his hair. "It's just been a really rough day."

"What's going on?" George asked worriedly. "Is everyone alright?"

"More or less," Joe told her tiredly. "Come in."

He stepped out of the way and George extended her hand. Bess grabbed it, teetering in carefully on her heels. George rolled her eyes, tugging her hand back and causing Bess to stumble forwards.

"Bess," George cried, exasperated. "Why did you wear heels? I mean…why?"

"Because," Bess said defensively, leaning on the door and making it shut, "they looked cute with my skirt."

"I swear to God, Bess! This is River Heights! Who are you trying to impress?!" George ran a hand over her face.

"Me," Joe answered with a cocky grin.

"Well, always," Bess replied with a sweet grin. "Also Hayden and that cute guy we saw at the park."

"Thou shalt not mention the H-word," Joe warned them seriously, leaving no room for discussion.

"Then just Joe and the cute guy at the park," Bess grinned, staggering into the living room and plopping down on the couch heavily, making her skirt ruffle up a bit. "Oh, my God, Joe, he was so hot. Blond hair, a little taller than you. He was out jogging, and when he bent over to stretch, I swear, you could see a bit of a tattoo on his back. So, so hot."

That statement struck a cord in Joe's mind.

"Um, did he look a little worse for wear?" Joe asked cautiously. "Like, bruises on his face?"

Bess nodded slowly.

"And that tattoo, it looked kind of…new?" Joe took in a deep breath.

"Well, there was a bandage over it but you could totally tell it was a tattoo," Bess explained.

"Holy shit," Joe breathed. "That was Seth! You saw Seth!"

"Oh, my God!" George cried, sitting down next to Bess. "He totally looked like the guy in that picture Nancy showed us. How did we not notice?"

"I wasn't paying attention to the photo!" Bess cried. "Pictures of rapists don't really get me hot!"

"Yeah, but seeing them in person does, apparently," George spat out, putting her hands over her face.

"Which park did you see him at?" Joe asked urgently.

"Nicholson Park," Bess told him slowly.

"Nickerson?" Joe broke concentration for a moment.

"_Nicholson_," Bess pronounced. "Maybe he's staying around there!"

"That's just what I was thinking!" Joe cried. "Can you take me there? Like, now?"

"Of course," George told him, standing. "But we should probably get Bess some different shoes."

"Don't be silly," Bess cried, standing. "I've got flip-flops in my purse."

"Then change, and let's go!" Joe cried. "Come on!"

Bess changed her shoes as quickly as possible and then they were gone.

--

Frank took his hands out of his pockets and opened the door to Nancy's house slowly. He shut it and locked it behind him.

He took a deep breath and climbed the stairs slowly, stopping outside the door. He was reviewing what he was going to say in his mind when the door swung open.

"Oh!" Nancy cried, surprised. "I thought I heard the door…was that…?"

"Yeah, it was me," Frank told her quietly. "I locked it behind me. Where is everyone?"

"Amy is asleep, Joe is out," Nancy told him with a wave of her hand.

"Hayden?" Frank asked. Nancy's face hardened.

"We're not talking about it right now," Nancy told him.

"I see," Frank said, confused. "Listen, Nan, can I talk to you?"

"Sure Frank," Nancy said warily, stepping back and pushing the door aside for him. Frank smiled shakily at her and entered the room. Nancy shut the door and went over to sit on her bed.

"So, what's…"

"I punched Ned," Frank blurted. Nancy's eyes widened. "I heard that he made a move on you, and I couldn't contain myself, and I punched him."

"Frank!" Nancy cried, standing up. "What the hell were you thinking?!"

"I was mad, and I thought you were too and I really wasn't thinking at all," Frank admitted.

"Maybe _next time_," Nancy said furiously, running a hand through her hair, "you'll ask what happened instead of acting on Maybe's and Almost's."

"Nancy, I'm sorry," Frank told her honestly, putting his hands on her shoulders to stop her pacing. "But I love you, and I can't help it."

"I wish you would STOP SAYING THAT!" Nancy cried, ducking out of his grasp. "It's putting so much pressure on me and that's not fair, Frank!"

"I'm not asking you to love me back!" Frank cried, his stomach twisting. "I just want you to know how I feel, Nan. I love you, I really do. I love you so much it hurts."

"I get it, Frank!" Nancy shrieked, pacing faster. "I've heard you and I understand, but there is so much going on and every time I turn around, you're THERE, telling me that you're in love with me and it's getting on my freaking nerves!"

"God, sorry, Nancy!" Frank cried, crossing his arms. "I'm sorry that I'm in love with you, but it's not like I can help it!"

"Yes, Frank, I know you can't help it, but you _do _have the ability to close your mouth and make words STOP coming from them!" Nancy cried. "I've been trying so hard not to hear you, Frank, and most guys would take that as a sign that I'm not interested. I've spent the night with your brother, I've made out with my ex-boyfriend but you don't care! You can't hear me! Frank, I asked you to come here to help me put someone in jail. That wasn't exactly a marriage proposal!"

"I KNOW!" Frank cried, taking a step towards her. "I can't believe you're actually getting mad at me for being in love with you!"

"I am not MAD because you're in LOVE with me! I'm not even that mad that you punched Ned!" Nancy screamed. "I'm MAD because I'm trying so hard to resist you, but I can't! I'm MAD because you've told me that you've loved me so many times without any response on my part that it's started to lose meaning! I'm MAD because you're so freaking CONFIDENT that I love you back! Didn't you even think for one moment that I might be in love with someone else?"

She stood there, breathing heavily and watched his face change from anger to pain and sadness.

"I have," Frank told her sadly, looking at the ground. "Every day and every night."

His face was so hurt and his eyes so sad that Nancy didn't even realize what she was doing. One moment she was standing there, perfectly furious and the next…the next minute she had propelled herself over to him, pulling him down roughly and pressing her lips desperately against his.

He responded with surprise, and then passion. He pulled her flush against him, hips to hips and knees banging together.

Her mind went blank as she felt him against her. She ran a hand through his hair and pushed him backwards until they finally hit the bed.

And then… then they went down…

* * *

**A/N: Was that big enough? Did it live up to its promise? I promise bigger things are coming, and…well…you'll see!**

**Reviews?**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Was that big enough? Did it live up to its promise? I promise bigger things are coming, and…well…you'll see!**

**Reviews?**

**Disclaimer: I inexplicably own all the songs on the Billboard Top One Hundred for 1982, but not the characters.**

**A/N: Thanks to dares to dream, inlo, animegrlsteph, Diamond and Stars and Hanner Nanner for reviewing. Sorry for my crappy updating skills. **

**And yes, we need some awkwardness. So let's start here.**

**Enjoy:**

**

* * *

  
**

Nancy closed her eyes peacefully, hovering somewhere between asleep and awake. She could vaguely feel the weight of Frank's arm across her stomach and the warmth radiating off of him.

Nancy smiled. It seemed like everything had disappeared, even for a just a small period of time. Right now, it was just her and Frank.

She curled up against his side and felt sleep finally win her over. She could still feel the smile on her face when…

The phone rang suddenly and loudly from her beside table, shocking both Frank and Nancy up and awake.

Nancy felt her cheeks go very hot, as if they had been caught in the act. She scrambled up, taking the sheet with her in a very pathetic attempt to cover herself from Frank's eyes.

"H-hello?" she answered, trying to sound calm and collected.

"Nance, you've got to get down here," Joe's frantic voice came through the phone. "We think we found Seth."

"Really?" Nancy gasped, momentarily forgetting about modesty. "How?"

"It's a really long story," Joe told her, "and I'll explain everything when you and Frank get over here."

Oh. Right…me and…F-Frank," Nancy looked up at him as she said his name. He glanced up and tried to meet her eyes, but she just looked away and shifted the sheet higher up, clutching it tightly with her free hand.

"Yeah," Joe confirmed slowly, sounding confused. "We're at Nicholson Park. Hurry, Nance."

"We'll be there in five…ten minutes," Nancy promised. She hung up the phone very slowly and carefully, trying to prolong the activity as long as possible so she could avoid Frank's gaze.

"Nancy…" Frank spoke up, swinging his legs over the side of the bed, still wrapped in a sheet himself.

"They want us to meet them at Nicholson Park," Nancy told him, her voice wavering a bit. "They think they know where Seth is."

"That's great, Nancy, but…"

"I know a really quick way to get there, so it'll take no time at all," Nancy blabbered, reaching down and grabbing her shirt off the floor. She let her hair fall down around her face, hiding her scarlet cheeks. She turned her back to him and continued gathering her clothes. She picked up Frank's shorts.

"Umm, here," Nancy cleared her voice, turning very briefly to hand them to him. He stared at her outstretched hand for a moment before finally reaching out and taking his shorts from her, their hands connecting very briefly. Nancy pulled hers away like she had been burned, and Frank felt a look of hurt cross his face

"Let's just…and then we can leave," Nancy told him, maneuvering the sheet around her so she could get dressed without him seeing any part of her skin.

"Nancy, what are you _doing_?" his voice came very suddenly from behind her.

"I'm…getting dressed," Nancy replied, inwardly dying at the sound of how lame her voice sounded.

"Are you seriously…pretending that we didn't just…?" Frank's voice trailed off incredulously.

"Frank…" Nancy's pleaded, shifting under the sheet. "Let's just…get dressed, okay? Joe is waiting."

"I…" Frank stared at her. "Yeah, okay…"

So silently, they got dressed, back to back.

When she was finished, Nancy cast the sheet to the floor, shifting her clothes around so they were more comfortable.

"Are you…finished?" Nancy asked, clearing her throat.

"Yes," Frank said, feeling his skin burn as Nancy turned around to face him.

"Okay…" Nancy swallowed. "Let's…let's go then. Do you want to--?"

"Nancy, you cannot be serious," Frank blurted out, taking a step towards her. "You cannot just pretend like that never happened.

"I'm not…pretending," Nancy let out an awkward laugh, taking a step back and wrapping her arms around herself.

"You're avoiding my gaze," Frank pointed out, taking another step forwards.

"I'm really…not. I'm…not," Nancy forced herself to look up, but the intensity of his eyes made her take another step back.

"Why are you walking away from me?" Frank cried in exasperation, taking two more steps forwards. Nancy shuffled backwards almost automatically, hitting her back against the wall.

"Because…" Nancy whispered, wrapping her arms even tighter across her chest.

"Because why?" Frank asked slowly, taking another step towards her. They were almost chest to chest now, and he could visibly see how uncomfortable Nancy was.

"Because, Frank," Nancy scooted to her left, trying to find a way around him, "because I'm afraid if you get too close…"

"What?" Frank asked after a beat. "What are you afraid of?"

"You!" Nancy cried, slapping a hand over her mouth instantly. A look of pain crossed Frank's face.

"Why are you afraid of me?" Frank whispered, looking down at her with soft eyes. "Did I…hurt you? What did I do, Nancy, please!"

"It wasn't just you, Frank, it was us!" Nancy cried, slipping around him and walking backwards towards her bed. "It what we did, there!"

"What did we do, Nancy?" Frank asked her, cocking his head to the left. "Say it."

"We did…we had…" Nancy stammered, feeling like a sixth grader. The word perched at the tip of her tongue, burning into it like acid. "We…"

"Had _sex_, Nancy!" Frank cried. "Why are you acting like it was nothing?!"

"Frank…" Nancy said quietly, turning away and running her hand over the fabric of her pillow case. "Maybe it was…"

_'You're a freaking liar,'_ she thought to herself._'That wasn't nothing. That was everything. The best thing to ever freaking happen to you. You love him. Tell him, you idiot!'_

_ 'I can't tell him!'_ She panicked, her thoughts overlapping her other ones. _'We can't…be together! Not right now! We have to…we can't…'_

_ 'What is WRONG with you?! You love him! He loves you! You just…you know. Why can't you just be happy and BE with him? He wants to! You want to!'_

"What?!" Frank cried, feeling like the breath had been knocked out of him.

_'You really hate yourself, don't you?'_

_ 'It's for everyone's own good that we…don't right now,'_ she told herself.

_'So why don't you TELL HIM THAT?!'_

Nancy bit her lip and willed herself not to cry. She took a large step towards the door, grabbing the keys to Hannah's car off her desk as she did.

"Why don't you get it, Nancy?" Frank cried, grabbing her arm to stop her from leaving. The force spun her around to face him again. She looked up at him, eyes blazing, and Frank realized for the first time that Nancy was very small compared to him. She tried to worm her wrist away from him, but it was useless. Even though he wasn't using much force, his hand wrapped all the way around her wrist…and maybe, she thought to herself in a moment of delusion, she didn't really want to get away from him. "Everyone, Nan, _everyone_ knows that we're supposed to be together! How can you not see what they do?"

"I can't see what isn't there, Frank," Nancy said, her voice seemingly cold but Frank didn't miss the slight waver in her words.

"You _do_, Nancy!" Frank insisted, letting go of her wrist and grabbing her shoulders firmly. "Nancy, I've already told you: I _love_ you. I always have. I tried to resist it for so long that I actually think I ended up wanting you more, if it's possible."

Nancy's wrist went limp in his hand.

"Frank," Nancy whispered hoarsely, hoping she wouldn't cry. "We can't right now, alright? Please don't question it."

Frank gazed down at her, feeling something burn strongly in his stomach.

"Fine," Frank looked away and released her wrist. "Whenever you're ready, Nancy."

With that, he moved around her, very briefly and gently bumping shoulders with her and left the room.

Nancy hugged her arms around her waist tightly and gazed after him.

"You'll be okay," she told herself as the last piece of her heart…slowly…broke…

_'It's your own fault.'_

--

Bess, Joe and George sat silently, side by side, on a park bench. Bess squirmed from side to side, looking down at the bench with dismay.

"Would you…not?" George asked, sighing and turning towards her cousin.

"It's so…contaminated!" Bess cried, smoothing her skirt down over her legs.

"As long as you don't like the bottom of your skirt, I'm sure you'll be fine," George told her.

"That's a shame, because I was so looking forward to doing that later," Bess snapped, reaching into her purse and pulling out a mini bottle of hand sanitizer. She squirted a small puddle into the palm of her hand and rubbed them together before dropping the bottle back in her purse.

"That smells like crap," George informed her, slumping her shoulders.

"It smells like melon," Bess pronounced. "See, it even says so on the bottle!"

"Melon my ass," George rolled her eyes. "Maybe melon after it's been through the digestive system."

"Oh, stop complaining!" Bess nudged her with her shoulder. "It's just hand sanitizer! I will NOT get H1N1, George."

"What a shame it would be if you did," George muttered under her breath.

"Hey!" Bess cried, nudging her again. "That's not very--!"

"Guys!" Joe cried, turning his eyes on them. "Will you just calm down for a minute?"

"Sorry, Joe," they muttered in unison.

"Just…please," Joe sighed, looking at his watch and then back up at the park, studying the rickety, graffiti covered play structure. It had been well past ten minutes sine he had called Nancy, and there was still no sign of either her or Frank.

"Where the hell are they?" Joe muttered, surveying the area again.

"I don't know, Joe, but I'm getting really creeped out knowing that there is a rapist near by," Bess said to him, getting to her feet and taking a few steps towards him, her flip flops clomping noisily against the ground. She stood in front of him, hands on her hips and purse swaying back and forth from where it dangled on her shoulder.

"I would like to leave," she told him. "Please."

"Then leave," Joe told her sincerely. "You and George. If Seth honestly is around here, I'd feel ten times better if you just left. I want you guys to be safe, and I don't feel like you will be here. I already don't feel right about Nancy being here, but there is no possible way I could keep her away."

"I don't want to leave!" George cried, jumping to her feet. "Come _on_, Joe!"

"Please, George?" Joe stood as well. "I know you're probably stronger than me and could take Seth out, but I don't want to leave Bess alone either."

George sighed, jammed her hands into her pockets and nodded.

"Fine, Hardy," George told him with a glare. "Only because your concern is sweet."

"Thank you," Joe smiled slightly and gave them both hugs before watching them walk away.

He sat back down on the bench and sighed. He bent forward and rested his elbows on his legs, his face in his palms.

"Come on, guys," he muttered, stealing another look at his watch. Realizing it had been half an hour since he had first called, he got to his feet, very badly wishing he had asked Bess if he could keep her cell phone.

He walked around the play structure, hands in his pockets.

_'Let's just hope the police don't cruise by,'_ he thought to himself with a snort. _'You'll either be charged as a drug dealer or a pedophile.'_

No sooner than he had thought that, he looked up to see Frank and Nancy walking speedily towards him, their eyes on the ground.

"Guys!" Joe jogged over to them. "What the hell took you so long?"

Frank turned his head towards Nancy, as if daring her to look at him, but she didn't even raise her head (but Joe could still see a dark blush stain her cheeks).

"Seriously, what happened?" Joe asked, cocking an eyebrow. When Nancy still refused to look up, he turned towards his brother, who merely shrugged his shoulders weakly and swallowed hard.

"Okay…" Joe furrowed his eyebrows together. "I guess it isn't important…"

"No, it's not," Nancy spoke up hurriedly, startling Joe with her voice. "Let's just…so…I mean…Seth?"

Joe looked back and forth between them, trying to draw some sort of conclusion.

"Okay, who saw who naked?" he joked after a moment of awkward silence. When Frank and Nancy both whipped their heads towards each other, than away, then began stammering and nervous laughing, Joe took a large step back and felt his jaw drop.

"I…oh," he mumbled, looking at them in horror. "You two…? Oh, ew…I mean, no _ew_…I…oh, God…"

Nancy and Frank began stammering even louder and Joe pressed his hands to his ears.

"I don't want to hear it, I really don't!" he cried, shutting his eyes tightly. "You're right, Frank, I should just shut my big mouth! Now, when I uncover my ears, I want there to be SILENCE!"

Taking several deep breaths, he opened his eyes slowly and uncovered his ears. Nancy and Frank were both staring at the ground.

"I don't know what is going on between you two," Joe spoke up slowly, "and I don't really think you guys know either. But for the sake of Amy, we all need to co-operate and never ever talk about this again. Agreed?"

Nancy and Frank both nodded silently.

"Okay," Joe said softly. "Now, there is a motel over there, and I am almost positive that Seth is in there."

"Is…" Frank spoke slowly, then paused. When Joe gave him a nod signaling for him to go on, he opened his mouth again. "Is his car in the parking lot?"

"I haven't checked yet," Joe admitted, "but I have the feeling that Seth isn't really smart enough to park his car somewhere else."

"Okay," Nancy whispered. "Let's go."

* * *

**A/N: Well…there you go. I don't…know. I suppose it's okay. Just needed to update at this point. I think the next chapter will probably be better.  
**

**BTW, I am sorry for torturing you Frank/Nancy fanatics. Would it help if I said that everything turns out okay?**

**Probably not.**

**Anyways, this chapter is un-betaed, so all faults are my own.**

**Reviews?**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I've learned over time that sharing is good. Mostly because people share their characters with me. I'm grateful.**

**A/N:*waves sheepishly* Hi, guys. How've you been? I've been good…Yeah, I've missed you too. And…um…happy New Year! **

**Thanks to Hanner Nanner, animegrlsteph, dares to dream, inlo, Smithy, Diamond and Stars and DeanParker for reviewing.**

**Enjoy:**

**

* * *

  
**

The trio walked as casually as they could towards the motel, surveying the scene around them. The park was virtually empty, as was the parking lot. Joe sighed and glanced up at the motel's sign glowing sign. Three letters were burned out, and both 'vacant' and 'no vacancy' were lit up.

"Talking about clichés," he muttered to himself, jamming his hands in his pockets.

Frank nodded his head slowly, trying very hard to get closer to Nancy without her noticing. Currently, she was walking stiffly next to Joe, her arms wrapped around her stomach as if she was trying to hold herself together. But if Frank hadn't been able to read her body language, he would have thought she was fine. Her face was a mask of calm, cool and collectedness. He was almost positive his worries were written on his face.

"So much for him being here," Joe sighed. "No car."

"That doesn't mean much," Nancy spoke up. "He could have gone somewhere."

"And that makes me feel a lot better," Joe retorted, walking towards the main office.

Nancy looked cautiously over at Frank, snapping her head forward again when she saw he was looking at her. Suddenly she didn't feel so good. Her head was spinning and her stomach was turning and she didn't want to look at him, but she did…and she was so confused…but his eyes were so…so…

"Nance," Frank blurted, surprised at the sound of his own voice. He grabbed hold of her arm, but she shook it off.

"Not now," she bit out, running to catch up with Joe.

Frank sighed and nodded before following them.

Joe held open the door for Nancy and dropped it, leaving Frank to catch it for himself.

"What's your problem?" Frank hissed at him as the door caught his arm. Joe looked up at him with cold eyes.

"She's crying, Frank," Joe bit out, taking a step forward and slinging his arm over Nancy's shoulder.

"Nan," he said softly.

"I'm fine," Nancy told him, wiping her eyes. "I'll…be okay in a minute."

"I know you will be," Joe whispered to her, brushing away a tear. He stopped her and took both of her hands in his. "But do you think you could keep crying for a moment? Follow my lead, okay?"

Nancy nodded, confused, as Joe wrapped his arm around her once again and lead her up to the desk. A pudgy, sweaty man in his late thirties with dark curly hair looked up at them lazily.

"Rooms are thirty dollars a night," he said, glancing back down at the magazine he was reading.

"We don't need a room," Joe growled in a low voice, causing the man to look up again. "We need a _name_. Some bastard brought my sister here, told her he was staying here, and knocked her up!"

"You…don't know his name?" The guy asked, raising an eyebrow skeptically.

"Joe, calm down!" Nancy cried, playing along. She blinked hard, forcing a few more tears to run down her cheeks. She squeezed Joe's arm before turning to the man at the desk. "You see…I was a little drunk…and I didn't really get his name before we…you know…"

"Uh-huh," the guy said, leaning back at his chair. "And _how _do you expect me to find him without a name?"

"Well, he was…tall and he had blond hair," Nancy stammered, "kinda like my brother here, but with dark eyes…"

The guy frowned. "No one here by that description."

"Are you sure?" Nancy pressed, leaning forwards onto the desk and forced more tears to fall. "Is there anyone else who might know?"

The guy turned and stuck his head through the doorway behind him. "Hey, Pa!"

There was a pause before a wheezing voice said, "What?"

"Have you seen anyone check in who was tall and had blond hair? A guy. Young, I assume," the guy said, looking back at Nancy for verification. She nodded.

An old man with a blue baseball cap came out through the door. He pointed at Joe.

"Is that 'im?" he said. "Are you foolin' with me, Chuck?"

"No, Pa," Chuck sighed. "Other than him."

"Nope," the old man said before retreating back into the back room.

"Sorry," Chuck said, turning back to Nancy and Joe. They exchanged looks.

"Is there a guest log we could see?" Joe asked, trying to keep an edge to his voice. "Nan, would you recognize the name if you saw it?"

"Maybe," Nancy said in a watery voice. Chuck sighed and reached under the counter before plopping a binder onto the desk.

"These are all the room logs for the past few weeks," he said. Nancy snatched up the binder and turned away to look through it.

Joe leaned against the desk to wait.

"Hey," Chuck whispered. Joe looked down at him. "Who is that?"

Joe looked behind him to where Chuck was pointing. Frank.

"That's her boyfriend," Joe sighed, rolling his eyes. "He isn't too happy about this."

"No offense, man, but your sister is kinda a slut," Chuck laughed.

Joe felt protectiveness and anger bubble up inside him. "Offense. Totally. Taken."

Chuck scooted his chair back, holding his hands up in a sign of innocence. "Sorry, man; I'm sorry."

"You'd better be," Joe growled just as Nancy came back.

"No," she sighed. "He's not here. I could have _sworn_ it was this motel."

"For God's sake," Joe cried, running a hand through his hair. "Let's get out of here, then."

Nancy nodded, brushing a few more tears away and put the binder down on the desk. Chuck gave a dull wave.

They walked towards the door, which Frank was already holding open. Joe rolled his eyes.

"Joe," Nancy said quietly to him. Joe looked down.

"Yeah, Nan?" he said softly, throwing his arm around her shoulder.

"That scenario was a little too close to reality for comfort," Nancy told him, keeping her eyes on the pavement.

"I know, Nance," Joe nodded, squeezing her closer. "I know."

They walked closely together all the way back to the car. Nancy pressed her face to Joe's shoulder for a moment and felt hot tears sting her eyes again.

And behind them, Frank felt his heart slowly break.

--

Hayden paced back and forth on the Drew's lush green lawn. He had to go in. He wanted to go in. Why couldn't he make himself go in?

He could see Amy's silhouette moving back and forth behind her curtains, and every step she took was cutting his heart like a knife. What the hell had he done? Was he really that stupid? He almost wished, in that moment, that he was an alcoholic or on drugs, just so he would have some reason for acting so unreasonably.

He really, really meant what he said. The love part, that is. His tongue burned with the accusations he had made, the inquiries. He was such a loser.

Amy's shadow paused in front of the window and he could tell she was looking at him.

With a sigh, Hayden started to turn around, but paused when he heard the sound of footsteps on grass.

For a moment, he couldn't breathe and his vision clouded with pain. And as he fell, he could hear her muffled scream, tinged with panic and fear.

--

Amy covered her mouth with her hand, praying that the glass was thick enough that he didn't hear, that the curtain hid her shadow, that he thought she wasn't home, that Hayden was okay, that she would be okay.

She backed away from the window quickly and dropped her hand down to her heart, as if she could calm its furious beating. She practically tripped over her own feet getting to the phone. She held it up to her ear and listened to the dial tone. She didn't know who to call. 911? Nancy? Frank? Joe?

Her heart thumped painfully and she could have sworn it stopped as a creak came from the hallway. It sounded like a door opening.

She squeezed her lips closed painfully as to not let any sound escape. As quietly and as quickly as she could, she gripped the phone tightly to her chest and scurried over to the closet, slipping in and shutting it behind her.

In the dark, she couldn't see the numbers on the phone. She blindly pressed numbers and pressed 'TALK'. Amy held the phone up to her ear and nearly broke down in tears.

_'We're sorry; this call cannot be completed as dialed. Please hang up and…'_

Amy ran her hand over the numbers, trying to find the correct numbers when her bedroom door suddenly opened with a slam.

Her breathing quickened and she jammed a hand over her mouth to lessen the noise. Randomly, she hit three numbers again, praying that it went through.

_'We're sorry; this call cannot…'_

Tears leaked out of her eyes slowly and she exhaled loudly despite herself.

Low chuckling came from outside the closet door.

"Amy," the smooth voice of Seth leaked through the closed door. "Hiding is a bit silly, don't you think? Very juvenile. Not something we want to pass onto our baby."

Her head spun and she rested it against the wall, shrinking into as tight of a ball as she could.

She knew it was her last chance and so she dialed again.

_'We…'_

Suddenly the closet doors flew open and Seth's face filled her vision.

"Hey, baby," he whispered. Amy broke down crying as he leaned next to her.

"Don't cry," he told her. The volume of her sobs rose hysterically.

"L-leave me alone!" Amy shrieked, pushing herself as far away from as she could.

"Oh, Amy," Seth sighed, his smile shrinking into a look of anger. "You should have just listened."

A cold hand wrapped its way around the back of her neck, and Amy was thrust forwards. A cloth covered her mouth and nose and she fought roughly away.

"Shh, shh, shh…." Seth whispered. "It'll be all better in a second…"

And with that…she slowly…slipped…away…

--

Nancy got out of Hannah's car and tossed the keys through the window to Joe.

"Hannah is visiting her sister for the day, so she doesn't need her car," Nancy explained. "So you can go look for a new motel and bring it back tomorrow."

Nancy felt horrible as she said it. She had told them they could stay as long as they needed and now she was kicking them out because of her stupid, awkward, uncomfortableness. _'But hopefully,' _she thought, _'it won't be like that for much longer.'_

"Okay, Nan," Joe replied, fingering the keys and feeling something come loose. "See you tomorrow."

"Bye," Nancy waved, giving Joe a look and avoiding Frank completely before turning and going into the house.

Joe watched until the front door closed behind her before hopping into the front seat and looking down at the key chain. Nancy, presumably, had taped a piece of paper to her key chain. He gently pried it off and unfolded it. He scanned the page, swallowed hard and handed it back to Frank.

"Here," Joe said, putting the key into the ignition and leaving it there. Frank leaned forward.

"What is it?" he asked, carefully holding the note in his hand.

"Just read it," Joe sighed. He watched his brother scan the note and saw Frank's face soften.

"Oh," Frank said softly. "Did you read--?"

"Yeah," Joe cut him off. "And let's not talk about the content."

"Okay," Frank replied, nodding and leaning back in his seat. Joe started the car and began backing out of the driveway.

"So…are you going to go?" Joe asked quietly after a moment of silent driving.

"Joe?" Frank spoke up. "That would be talking about the content."

"Frank," Joe sighed. "You should go."

"I know," Frank responded. "I know."

He looked down at the note lying in his hand, tracing over Nancy's delicate writing with his finger. He read the last line one more time, just to make completely sure of what it said…

_'Frank…we really, really need to talk about all this…Just writing you a letter isn't enough, and I can't talk to you about it in front of Joe. Meet me at Totteridge Park at 8 o'clock, okay? I hope to see you there…_

_ -Nancy'_

--

Nancy rested her forehead against the front door, locking it as she did. She swallowed and squeezed her eyes shut.

After a moment, she stood up straight and took a deep breath, wiping a stray tear off of her cheek.

"Amy?" Nancy called out, tucking her hair behind her ears. She walked silently down the hall and peered into the older girl's room to see if she was sleeping. She furrowed her brow, seeing that Amy's bed was mussed but empty.

"Amy?" she called again, running up the stairs and checking the bathroom. A bubble of panic built in her stomach. She ran back downstairs, into the kitchen. There was no sign of Amy, or even a note explaining Amy's absence, anywhere.

Nancy pulled her cell phone out of her pocket, checking for missed calls or messages, biting her lip when she found that there were none. She placed her cell phone on the kitchen counter and walked back towards the front door, making sure it was locked.

The bubble of panic grew larger and she rounded the corner to the living room, looking out the front windows.

The street was virtually empty, save for two cars: one of them her neighbor's, and one she had defiantly seen before. There were no plates on it, but the large dent in the back spoke for itself.

Nancy pulled in a deep breath, realizing whose car it was, and that if it was still out there…he might be in here.

With an unsteady hand, she picked up the phone that was hanging on the wall beside her. Silence.

She was just about to turn and grab her cell phone when something on the front lawn caught her eye. Her mouth dropped and she dashed towards the front door, unlocking it and throwing it open.

Nancy ran out onto the lawn and stopped. Lying in the grass, beaten and bloody was unmistakably Hayden.

Letting out a little shriek despite herself, Nancy dropped to her knees and grabbed his wrist. His pulse was fairly strong, yet his eyes were shut tightly and his mouth was open, a small trickle of blood oozing out of the corner.

"Hayden," Nancy said, grabbing his shoulder, and shaking it gently. "HAYDEN."

There was no response. For a moment, Nancy let terror cloud her mind. There was no doubt that Seth had done this to him and that he had Amy now. She took several deep breaths and willed herself not to cry.

She built up every bit of strength she had and got to her feet, knowing that she wouldn't be able to lift him to the house. She frantically reached into her pocket for her cell phone, finding it empty and remembering that she left it in the kitchen. With one quick look back at Hayden, she ran back into the house, leaving the front door open as she did. She slid into the kitchen and reached her arm towards the kitchen counter.

Her heart gave a massive thump and practically stopped. Her phone wasn't on the counter anymore. Her breathing quickened and with the split second decision to go to her neighbors, she turned on her heel, heading towards…the now closed front door.

She hesitated for a moment, and that was all it took.

A strong arm circled her waist and spun her around. Cold, dark eyes met hers, twinkling with amusement.

"Don't try to scream, Nancy," Seth told her, pulling her close to him. "Really, who is going to hear you?"

"Let go of me!" Nancy cried, desperately pulling away from him. He gripped her tighter and wrapped another arm around her, thrusting her even closer to him.

"Does that line ever really work, Nance?" Seth chuckled, pressing her tightly up against the wall.

"Don't _call_ me that," Nancy replied through tightly clenched teeth as she raised a knee and pushed it into his stomach. Seth's face twisted for a moment, and he almost doubled over. Nancy took the opportunity to try and squeeze out of his grip, but he regained his composure too quickly, slamming her against the wall again. Nancy gasped as her head smacked against the wall.

"Did that hurt, Nancy?" Seth smirked. "Oh, I'm so sorry."

He pulled her up against him and pushed back, letting her head hit the wall once more.

"Oops," he laughed as she cried out in pain. Nancy opened her eyes and his face spun above her. His face was absolutely gleeful. "Let me…kiss that better..."

Before she could react to what he was saying, his lips forcefully met hers. She turned her head away so he ended up kissing her ear.

"You don't _want _me!" Nancy croaked desperately, feeling terrible as the words slipped off her tongue. His lips moved down to her neck and she felt him chuckle against her skin. She was truly terrified now, absolute panic clouding her vision and thoughts. She struggled against him again and he pulled back.

"Nancy, Nancy, Nancy," Seth laughed. "I'm a guy. We have needs. Amy is a little…pre-occupied right now, so…you'll just have to do…"

"Don't touch me!" Nancy screamed and with a laugh, his lips crashed down against hers. She tried to turn her head again, but he stepped forward so he had a leg on each side of hers, effectively trapping her, and put his hands on her face so she couldn't move it. Nancy whimpered into his mouth and he bit down forcefully, causing her to writhe in pain.

Tears began coursing down her face, and Seth pulled away, grinning at the sight of blood trickling off her lips. He moved his hands down to her waist.

"Oh, Nan," he told her. "You know I'm just fooling. I don't _want_ you. I just want to…leave a lasting impression on you. Try and tell me you'll forget about me now."

"I hate you," Nancy bit out, spitting blood at his face. He wiped it off in disgust.

"Wrong move, Nancy," Seth told her. "We could have had a lot of fun it you had just been co-operative. Now…now we'll have to do things the hard way."

"Wh--?"

Before she could even finish, he pushed his mouth down on hers so forcefully that her head whipped back against the wall so hard that she lost consciousness.

Seth pulled away and slipped his hands under her arms, lifting her up and out the door.

Making sure the coast was clear, he stepped outside and walked over to his car, throwing open the door and tossing Nancy in the backseat.

--

Frank sat on a bench at Totteridge Park several hours later. He glanced at his watch. Nine o'clock.

"I'm an idiot," Frank told himself, getting up and walking slowly back to Hannah's car.

He reached into his pocket and took out the keys. He unlocked the door, and opened it. Frank just barely made it into the seat before a car zoomed by.

"Jerk," Frank called bitterly after it. Suddenly, he looked up. The car was completely plate less…and had a huge dent in the back…

"Oh, my God…"

* * *

**A/N: Well, it took a while, but it's done!**

**I'm not sure about this chapter either…but I'd still like to hear your comments on it.**

**Reviews? **


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: Me? Owning things? Only in my dreams.**

**A/N: Thanks to dares to dream, Diamond and Stars, freyasakura, inlo, Esmerelda Marie Smith-Watson, Hanner Nanner, animegrlsteph, supernaturalsam and .A.F. for reviewing!**

**One quick note: last chapter, this occurred:**

**"Hannah is visiting her sister for the day, so she doesn't need her car," Nancy explained. "So you can drive it to the hotel and bring it back tomorrow."**

**When in a previous chapter, this happened:**

**"We, uh…" Joe looked over at Frank. "We need a place to stay."**

** "What about your hotel?" Nancy asked, surprised. "Not that you aren't welcome here; you can stay any time you want. I'm just curious about the sudden change."**

…**fail…**

**That, obviously, has been changed…so go back and check if you want to…**

**And also, this chapter would have been up AGES ago…really…I swear…but every time I sat down ****something came up.**

**I know, I know, me and my excuses…and long A/N's…**

**Enjoy:**

**

* * *

  
**

…_Nancy was lying on the ground, half of her face blocked out by a dark shadow. Blood trickled down her face from various scratches and her face was contorted with fear. The shadow suddenly overwhelmed her, engulfed her, devoured her and everything went black. _

_ A scream pounded out through the darkness…another one…again…one more. Again and again, her voice screamed out in horror, pain, terror. There was a terrible feeling of panic in the air, tense and tight, warm and still. Nothing moved, and suddenly the screaming stopped. It was just dark, dark and silent. Finally, a beam of light flew across her face, her still, quiet face. A chuckle came from somewhere above her and the shadow went back even farther, illuminating not only Nancy's face, but Seth's as well..._

Joe woke with a start, a terrible feeling of dread hanging low in his stomach. He looked over at the clock on the bed-side table. Glowing numbers told him it was 9:45, far past the time Frank promised to be home by.

He sat up slowly in the dark, rubbing his eyes tiredly and trying to get a grasp on his surroundings. The room he was in finally registered as their new motel room and he stood to his feet, feeling shaky and ill. He felt very heavy and tired, despite the four hour nap he had just taken.

He tried to convince himself that it was just a nightmare; it was just a bad dream, his fear unraveling and exploding.

He told himself that Nancy was probably with Frank, at her house, at the park, maybe they went out for coffee. Yet, despite these reassurances, the tight knot of dread panged in his stomach, pounding in a terrible way that was reminiscent of the flu.

Joe walked over near the door and turned on the main light, causing dim, florescent light to flood the room. Sliding across the linoleum tiles in his socks, he crossed the room to the phone on the wall, holding one arm around his stomach.

He picked up the phone and ran a hand through his hair, a mannerism he had long had for calming his nerves. Joe dialed Frank's cell phone number, and prayed.

_'Nancy is okay, Frank is okay, we're going to catch Seth, and we're all going to be okay. Please let us be okay?'_

The busy tone sounded, and Joe bit his lip, throwing the phone down on the receiver. Taking a deep breath, he picked it up and tried again.

Again.

Again.

Again.

--

Frank fumbled in his pocket for his cell-phone, desperately trying to find it and start the car at the same time. The car roared to a start and he fastened his seat-belt, using speed-dial to call Nancy's cell phone.

"Answeransweransweranswer," Frank muttered under his breath, pulling away from the curb as quickly as he could.

_"Hi, you've reached Nancy Drew. If you're listening to this, I'm away from my phone. But please leave your name and number and I'll get back to you as soon as I can!" _Nancy's voice chirped through the phone, and Frank's heart tightened.

"Hey, Nan, I'm just calling to check up on you," Frank stammered, turning the corner he had seen the car disappear around. "I'm going to call the house next. Bye."

He pulled the phone away from his ear and dialed Nancy's home number, pressing down quicker on the gas pedal as he did so.

"Come on, Nancy," Frank grumbled, gaining even more speed.

_"Hi, you've reached the Drew residence and we're afraid we can't take your call right now, but please leave a message and we'll get back to you soon."_

"Nancy, if you're there," Frank took a deep breath, "please, please answer. No more of this bullshit. I think I just saw Seth's car and I…need to know if you're okay. Please…Nancy…just--."

The machine cut him off.

"Damn it!" Frank cried, finally spotting the car again and gaining speed. "Joe lost his phone…okay…inconvenient…"

Frank racked his brain for the hotel's number, but came up blank. As a last resort, he dialed Bess's cell phone.

"Hello?" Bess chirped. "Frank?"

"Bess, thank God!" he cried. "Is Nancy there?"

"No, sorry. Have you tried calling her cell phone?" Bess asked.

"Yes, I've tried everything!" Frank cried, turning the corner slowly as to not draw attention to his car.

"Well, Frank, as you've gotten me pretty worried now, I'm going to go to her house," Bess told him and Frank could hear the jangle of keys and a murmuring of voices in the background.

"Good idea," Frank agreed, putting on a little more speed as the plate-less car moved almost out of eye-sight. "But don't go alone!"

"George is with me," Bess told him, "and I'm going to go get my neighbor John to come with us. He's a personal trainer at the gym, Frank, and I'm pretty sure he could bend Seth like a spoon."

"Okay. Just…be careful," Frank told her, mentally swearing as he turned another left corner. It was an old trick, taking four left turns to figure out if someone was following you, and he suddenly became very aware that Seth (he was convinced at this point it was Seth) was doing this and that he would have to turn away.

"We will be," Bess told him. "Frank, promise me you'll be careful, too."

"I promise," Frank replied, hastily and hanging up. He saw a four way stop coming up, the third left turn, and cursed River Heights for being one giant circle.

The car in front of him slowed and began to turn, and Frank sped up, turning right as quickly as he could, hoping it would make it less painful that way.

It didn't.

Keeping his eyes firmly his rearview mirror, Frank slowed to a crawl and pulled into a driveway. As quickly as he could without breaking anything, Frank backed out and turned around, speeding back up the street. He came back up to the four way stop and pushed his foot angrily down on the break. The car was gone. For a moment, he just sat there, head on the steering wheel and cursed himself.

His phone rang in his pocket, and he raised his head slowly, feeling his heart thump quickly as he dug it out and checked the caller id. Blossom Park Motel.

"Joe?" Frank answered, running a hand through his hair.

"Frank, where the hell are you?!" Joe yelled into the phone. "I mean, I was nervous when you weren't home when I woke up, but I nearly pissed my pants when you didn't answer any of my 30 calls."

"When did you call?" Frank asked tiredly, still feeling defeated.

"Just now!"

"I was on the phone with Bess," Frank replied. He pushed down slowly on the gas and the car surged forward.

"Why?" Joe asked, his voice sounding tinny through the cell phone.

"Because Nancy didn't show up," Frank told him, "and then as I was leaving the park, this car drove by and it had this huge dent in the back and no plates…and then I tried calling Nancy and she didn't answer, so I was going to call you, but I couldn't remember the motel's number so then I called Bess, and she told me that she was going to check out Nancy's house and then I turned left so I had to turn right and I lost them and now I--."

"Frank!" Joe cut him off. "I have no clue what you're saying! So…Nancy didn't show up, and then you saw a car that looked like Seth's drive by?"

"Yes."

"And you tried calling Nancy's house and cell phone? And she didn't answer?" Joe asked.

"Yes."

"So you called Bess and she told you that she…?"

"She said that she and George and her neighbor John were going to check out Nancy's house," Frank told him, trying to stay calm as tried to make up his mind about which way to go. He could either continue going straight or turn right.

"Okay," Joe nodded with understanding. "How far are you from the motel?"

"About five minutes," Frank replied, pushing forwards on the gas. He had intended to go straight, but at the last minute he decided to turn right.

"Come get me," Joe told him.

"No," Frank said firmly, pressing down harder on the gas pedal.

"Why not?!" Joe cried, surprised. "You can't take on Seth alone, Frank."

"I won't," Frank responded. "Nancy will be there."

"What if Nancy is hurt, Frank?" Joe asked, sighing. "Or unconscious?"

"Joe--…"

"Or worse! Frank, you need my help."

"Joe, if I can somehow catch up to Seth, I'm going to," Frank said.

"Do you even know where you are?" Joe exclaimed, and Frank could hear him sit down on the bed with a loud _sproing_

"I'm on North Harrow," Frank told him, looking up at a street sign as he passed.

"Okay, pull over," Joe said suddenly.

"What?" Frank cried. "Why?!"

"Because I'm on Google Maps," Joe told him. "That way I can tell if there are any motels or warehouses or farms in the immediate area so you can at least go in the right direction."

"Joe, hurry," Frank told him, pulling over to the curb against his better judgment. He could hear Joe typing rapidly on his laptop, muttering under his breath as he did so.

"Alright," Joe told him. "If you continue down North Harrow, you'll end up at the woods. From what I can tell, there is this old house in the middle. It doesn't look like anybody lives there."

"Okay," Frank told him, pulling away from the curb again. He sped down North Harrow, phone still pressed to his ear, and tried not to get his hopes up.

"Once you reach the start of the forest," Joe told him, "park _immediately_ and stay in your car until I get there. Do NOT go in the forest without me, Frank. I mean it. I should be there in like, five minutes. I'm not even going to get a cab; I'm going to run."

"But Joe--," Frank started, slowing as the edge of the woods came into sight.

"Not buts!" Joe cried. "None! You have NO IDEA where you are going. And me? I have a map. So you are waiting for me. No questions."

"I…" Frank sighed. "All right. But hurry. I'm pulling up to the cornfield now."

"I'll be there soon," Joe told him, hanging up. Frank hung up too, the car crawling to a stop as he jammed his phone back in his pocket. He rested his head back against the headrest and sighed.

He pulled up his wrist and checked the time. 10:04. He told himself that if Joe wasn't there in eleven minutes, he'd get out himself.

The wind rustled through the cornfield and Frank rotated his neck so he was staring out the window.

"Nancy," he murmured to himself, his heart straining nervously, "you'd better be out there. Because the only reason I'm walking through that creepy ass cornfield—with what could be a psycho on the other end—is…because I love you."

--

The room she woke up in was dimly lit, but it was still enough to make her head pound. Nancy sat up slowly, and ran a hand through her hair, pressing softly on the bump she felt there. Suddenly, her stomach turned fiercely and Nancy got onto her knees, clutching one hand on her stomach and the other over her mouth. She turned and was surprised to find a toilet in from of her, just in time for her stomach to empty itself violently.

Nancy took in a ragged breath and leaned her head on her arm, feeling shaky and tired. It was obvious to her that whatever happened gave her a concussion.

Minutes later and certain that she wasn't going to throw again, Nancy backed away from the toilet and stood to her feet, gripping the sink so she didn't fall.

She took another deep breath and closed her eyes, trying to remember what happened. Suddenly, Seth's face appeared in her mind's eye, looming above her, taunting her and then…kissing her.

Nancy gasped and tentatively took a step towards the door in front of her. She paused, considering how risky of a move it was. She didn't have her cell phone, so it wasn't like she could call for help, and her head hurt so much that she couldn't scream.

She put her hand on the doorknob and slowly rotated her wrist. At first, it turned and her heart leapt with relief. But suddenly, it stuck, obviously locked somehow from the outside.

Nancy bit her lip and turned away from the door. She stared at herself in the mirror and tried to hold back tears. Her reflection was fuzzy around the edges and at first she thought it was her eyes playing tricks on her, but upon closer look…yes…

Her shirt was mussed up, the collar hanging much lower than she thought it usually did. The straps of her bra were twisted and came down to meet an almost painful, wrongly done clasp. Her hands flew backwards to fix them, her eyes full of tears all the while. Her heart hammered in her chest as she looked up and let her hands drop to the hem of her shirt, terrified.

She raised it slowly and bit her lip. Her belt was also twisted and done up incorrectly, along with the fly of her jeans, which was down.

Separately, this may not have meant anything. But all together, plus the presence of a known rapist added up to something that could be very bad indeed.

"Oh, God," Nancy whispered, dropping her shirt and leaning against the wall, sliding down to the floor. "Please, no…"

She drew her knees up to her chest and cradled her head with her hands, finally releasing her tears, which streamed down her cheeks.

She was scared.

She probably had a concussion.

She was locked in the bathroom of a crazy murderer/rapist.

And chances were she had just been raped.

It seemed like hours later, but her tears dried and she got to her feet slowly. She leaned over the sink and turned the tap, cupping her hands and splashing the water onto her face. She was turning off the taps when a thought struck her. She gasped loudly and wrapped her arms around her mid-section.

She was supposed to meet Frank.

He probably thought she ditched him.

He probably hated her.

She would probably never see him again.

She would never get to tell him how much she loved him.

Unless...he knew that she would never do that to him. He called, or went to her house and realized she wasn't there and figured out what was going on.

Unless he couldn't find her.

Suddenly her anger, pain, fear and God-knows-what-else mixed together and she turned.

Nancy rattled the doorknob violently, kicking the door as she did. The sound sent waves of pain through her head, but she didn't care.

"Let me OUT!" Nancy cried, pounding on the door. "LET ME OUT!"

This continued for several minutes, until Nancy felt as though her skull would crack in two if she didn't stop.

She slid back down to the floor and lay down on the tile. Her head felt like it was inflating with every beat of her heart. She held her head in hands and focused on her breathing. In. Out. In. Out. Her eyes drooped and she realized that if she didn't get up, she'd fall asleep, something that wasn't good for a person with a concussion.

But it was no use. It felt like every muscle in her body had given up. More tears leaked out of her eyes and spilt out the corners of her eyes.

But just as she felt herself drift into a heavy sleep, the bathroom door slammed open, startling her up and back against the wall in fear. She braced herself, expecting Seth to burst in, smiling evilly. But instead, Amy tumbled in, falling heavily down on her hands and knees.

"Amy?!" Nancy cried, flying towards the girl and ignoring her aching head.

The older girl was silent and remained completely still even as the door slammed shut loudly.

"Amy, are you alright?" Nancy questioned frantically. She brushed Amy's long hair back and felt her breath catch at the sight of a large, red mark running the length of Amy's face. "Oh, my God!"

"I'm…fine," Amy whispered, still trying to get a grasp on her surroundings. She closed her eyes when a wave of pain passed through her and tried not to cry out.

"He hit you?" Nancy asked, her fingers gently pushing against the red mark on Amy's face.

"Yes."

"And you're fine?" Nancy asked in disbelief. Without a word, Amy raised a hand and Nancy grasped it, helping Amy fall back into sitting position.

"I think so," Amy nodded slowly, placing a hand on her stomach. A ripple of pain passed through her middle again.

"What happened?" Nancy asked, scooting closer to her.

Amy took a deep breath…

_**An hour ago:**_

Amy woke up feeling uneasy. Her head felt like it was filled with cotton balls. What happened?

She sat up slowly, noticing as she did that a rush of cold air blew against her shoulder blades. Confused, she looked behind her and nearly fell off the couch she was sitting on. Seth was sitting next to her, the arm that had been wrapped around her shoulders falling down into his lap.

Suddenly, everything came rushing back to her. Hayden. Being trapped in the closet. Seth's face. That sick, terribly sweet smell.

Amy stood as slowly as she could, and backed away from the couch.

"Don't hurt me," she whispered. Seth looked down into his lap for a minute and when he looked up, Amy's stomach turned at the sight of the grin on his face.

"Don't worry, Amy," he told her, standing up. "Nothing is ever going to come between us again. Not Hayden, not Nancy freaking Drew, or the goddamn Hardy brothers…"

"Leave me alone," Amy whispered, wrapping an arm around her stomach.

"I'm going to marry you," Seth told her, his eyes gleaming with excitement. "And we're going to raise this baby together."

"You're crazy if you think I'm going to let you come near my baby." The words flew out of Amy's mouth before she had time to fully think it through.

"Your baby?" Seth gave a low chuckle. "This is _our _baby, Amy. It takes two to tango, and all that crap."

"Two to tango?! You _raped _me!" Amy shrieked, then slapped a hand across her mouth.

"I suppose I did," Seth nodded slowly, jamming his hands in his pockets. "But you can't tell me that you didn't like it." With this, he winked, giving her a cocky smile.

Amy's mouth dropped open. Utter disbelief coursed through her body and all of her common sense flew out the window.

"You think _I liked being raped?!"_ Amy screamed. "Do you honestly think that I enjoyed being raped?! The very definition of rape means it was unwilling! And I was unwilling! So no, Seth, I did not like it!"

"Okay, so you may not have enjoyed it," Seth said after a minute, taking a couple steps closer to Amy. "But that's only because you were unconscious. Next time there won't be complaints. I can _guarantee _it."

"The…next time?" Amy whispered, her stomach dropping with fear. "You aren't going to…?"

"No," Seth laughed. "I'm not going to rape you again, because you are going to be willing. You're going to _beg _for me. You're going to want me so bad…it's going to _hurt._"

"I will _never_ want you!" Amy screamed, her eyes watering with the effort. "I hate you! I HATE YOU!"

With this, Amy burst into full fledge tears, her body shaking from both the sobs wracking her body, and the terrible fear that suddenly flew back in.

"Amy…" Seth said slowly. "You obviously don't understand. You don't _have _a choice in this. It's be with me…or be with no one."

Amy shook her head rapidly, her hands covering her mouth as she slid to the floor. Seth walked over to her and crouched down in front of her.

"Amelia…" he whispered, brushing the pad of his thumb over her cheek. "We could be so happy together."

"No," Amy sobbed, shrinking away from him.

"That's not an option, darling," Seth told her. He stared at her for a minute, a smile on his face as he rubbed his thumb up and down her skin, over and over again.

Amy trembled violently, so terrified that she had lost the ability to move, speak, scream…

Suddenly, a terrible pain shook up from inside of her, causing her to gasp and leave her short of breath.

"See?" Seth grinned. "I knew you loved me. Just my touch makes you go crazy…"

Amy shook her head, pressing her lips together and hoping that the pain wasn't what she thought it was.

"Amy, stop denying that you love me!" Seth cried out in frustration and stood up.

"I don't love you," Amy told him, tears still coursing down her cheeks. "I'll never love you! Why won't you just believe me and leave me alone?!"

"Because I _know _we're meant to be together, Amy," Seth told her seriously, grabbing her wrists so tightly that she gasped. "And whether you like it or not…we will be."

"We won't!" Amy cried, her voice hoarse and her wrists sore. "We won't be together! Someone is going to save me! Nancy will come and find me! Or Frank and Joe! Or Hay--!" Amy broke off with a gasp, remembering with sudden clarity the image of Hayden splayed out on the ground. "What did you do to Hayden?!

Seth just chuckled lowly, still holding her wrists tightly.

"Nancy? She's not going to save you. Neither are Frank and Joe. Because they don't really care about you, Amy. Not the way I do."

"What did you do with Hayden?!" Amy shrieked, still tugging away from him.

"He was only getting in the way," Seth told her, a hint of a smirk on his face. "What good was he to anyone? Amelia….he had to be taken care of…"

Amy suddenly stopped tugging, her heart leaping up into her throat.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM?!" Amy screamed, suddenly trying to hit and kick Seth instead or trying to get away from him. "Did you hurt him?!"

"Why do you care?!" Seth cried angrily, his patience obviously starting to wear thin.

"I love him!"

Suddenly, there was silence in the room. No more movement, no more words. Amy's face went limp as she realized what she had just announced….and who she had just announced it to. Seth's face, however, turned violently red. He pressed his lips together and let go of Amy's wrists.

"That's a shame," he said in a low, threatening voice. "Because you will…_never_ see him again."

Before Amy could even think of a response, his palm swung down, hitting her directly on the cheek. Her hands flew to face and tears sprung to her eyes.

"I told you, Amy," Seth growled, his face dangerously close to hers. "It's me…or no one."

"Are you gonna…" Before Amy could finish the half whispered sentence, pain erupted in her stomach once again and she suddenly felt a gush of water between her legs. Her worst fears confirmed, she burst into tears.

Seth, however, didn't notice. He stood to his feet and grabbed her wrist again, pushing her towards a row of previously unseen doors. He opened the first one and peered in, holding Amy far enough away so that she couldn't see what was inside. The door slammed shut again.

"Out of my love for you, Amy, I'm going to let you think this through," Seth told her harshly, pushing her forwards.

"Seth, I'm in labor!" Amy screamed.

"Yeah?" Seth quirked an eyebrow. "Have the baby in the goddamn toilet."

--

"You're in labor?!" Nancy cried, her hand flying to Amy's stomach. The older girl nodded.

"What are we going to do?" Amy whispered, her eyes filling with tears.

"Frank and Joe will find us," Nancy told her with a confidence she didn't really have. "I'm sure they will."

"But Nancy…" Amy trailed off, wiping her nose. "Before he shoved me in here…I was almost positive I saw them in the other room!

* * *

**A/N: Well, it's definatly been long enough.**

**And I personally think it's a little rough...  
**

**But I'd still like to hear what you have to think.**

**Reviews?**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: If I had a million dollars, I'd buy them. But I'm broke. So no, they do not belong to me.**

**A/N: I wanted to get this chapter up before I went out of town for a March Break, but alas, I fail. And when I fail, I fail HARD. In fact, I missed the story's first birthday! Which is horribly sad, considering this is only the fifteenth (but almost last) chapter.**

**Speaking of this chapter, I'm sorry if it's a little boring. The next chapter should be better.**

**Thanks to .A.F., annette95, animegrlsteph, mangatiger14, ****Duckyumbrella, supernaturalsam, Twisp, ****Esmerelda Marie Smith-Watson, funfanfic, KennaC, Aphrodite2, Vee22, Agent Striker and 4everYoursEmma for reviewing!**

**Enjoy:**

**

* * *

**

_**Before:**_

Frank glanced at his watch again. It was 10:16 and he felt like if he waited even ten more seconds, his heart would burst and explode.

He pulled the keys out of the ignition and got out, locking the car door behind him.

"Where…do you think you're going?" a voice huffed from behind him. Frank pivoted and saw Joe, red faced and out of breath standing behind him, clutching his side.

"You were taking forever!" Frank defended himself, taking a step towards his brother and putting a hand on his shoulder, making sure he was alright.

"I ran…from the motel…" Joe panted, standing up straight. "I mean, I'm fast, Frank, but not that fast."

"Are you okay?" Frank huffed, both impatient to get on and worried about his brother at the same time.

"I'm…" Joe gave his brother a thumbs up. "I'll be okay; just give me a second."

Frank nodded and looked towards the forest again. "Did you bring anything?"

"Like…condoms?" Joe asked, finally catching his breath. Frank smacked his back.

"No!" Frank cried, starting to walk towards the cornfield. "I mean like a gun, knife…"

"Sorry, Frank," Joe told him, catching up with him. "The twenty four hour gun and knife store was closed. But I do have my Swiss Army Knife, if that makes a difference."

"I've got mine too," Frank sighed. "At least it's something."

"Check to see if Hannah has a flashlight from the trunk, too," Joe told him, walking forwards and resting his elbow on the hood of the car. Frank nodded and walked around to the back. Sure enough, there was a massive flashlight, blankets, first aid kit and a case of water bottles.

"Guess Nan got to her," Frank told him, grabbing the flashlight and a couple of bandages from the first aid kit—just in case.

With Joe leading the way, the brothers entered the cornfield, walking along the edge of the forest until the trees bent into an opening like the mouth of a cave.

"In here?" Frank asked quietly, gesturing towards the path. Joe nodded and stepped carefully into the forest, switching on the flashlight as he did. He shone it along the path in front of them first and then slowly began to move forwards.

It seemed like forever, really. Every so often, Joe would have to pause and take out the map, trying to compare the overhead view to the view in front of them. But eventually, the trees thinned enough for them to see the house.

It was large and dark, made partially of crumbling brick and damp looking wood. Shutters creaked off their hinges and swung in the wind. A "DO NOT ENTER—PRIVATE PROPERTY" sign was nailed to the door and there was yellow tape tied to the trees surrounding it, further displaying the message that the house should not be disturbed.

"How safe," Joe commented quietly. "And not creepy at all."

Frank nodded, reaching into his pocket for his knife. He pulled it out and began walking forwards, ducking under the tape as he did. He had about reached the front porch when he felt an arm grab him swiftly from behind, pulling him quickly backwards.

Frank's body slammed behind a tree and he almost groaned but didn't when he saw the look in Joe's eyes. His brother held him pinned to the tree and the look on his face told Frank that moving and talking were not options.

Finally, Joe released Frank and the elder Hardy brushed himself off slowly.

When he looked back up, Joe nodded his head towards the house. Frank turned around the tree slowly and looked up. One of the windows on the top floor had suddenly lit up, and the room was full of light. A dark shadow moved across the window and disappeared, the light flickering off as it left.

"Obviously," Joe said quietly, "somebody is home."

Frank nodded and started walking forwards again.

"Wait," Joe said, grabbing his brothers shoulder again. Frank looked back at him. "How are we going to do this?"

"Front door," Frank told him. "If it is Seth in there, the last thing we want is to face him one on one."

Joe nodded his understanding and pulled out his own knife. He switched off the flashlight and moved forwards with Frank.

"Be careful, alright?" Joe told him. Frank nodded and stepped as gently as he could onto the porch. The last thing he needed was to fall through the dead planks and expose them.

Frank reached his hand forwards as slowly as he could. Adrenaline pushed its way through his veins as he turned the knob, unconsciously bracing himself for what was on the other side.

Joe braced himself as well—but for reasons entirely different. He honestly wasn't afraid of Seth at all. What he was afraid of, however, was the idea of Nancy hurt…or worse. It would be bad enough for him, but to watch Frank find her like that would be simply…impossible.

_**After:**_

Nancy sat against the wall, still completely dizzy and sick and scared. Resting her back against the wall next to her was Amy, red faced, in pain and in labor. It felt like it had been hours since Seth had locked her in, but in reality, it had only been about two.

If it hadn't been for Nancy, who was acting so strong despite the pain she was in herself, Amy didn't know where she would be. As contractions came and went, Nancy's hands held hers, unwavering as Amy squeezed with all her might.

Amy exhaled loudly as another contraction passed and slowly released the pressure on Nancy's hands, panting as she did. She let her head fall back against the wall and closed her eyes, already dreading the next one.

"You're doing great," Nancy told her, shaking out her hands to regain some blood flow. She stood slowly, pausing momentarily as the world spun around her, and walked over the sink. She turned on the faucet and let the water run over her hands for a moment before turning the tap off and sitting back down carefully next to Amy. Nancy put her damp hands on Amy's face to cool her off, and the older girl gave her a look of appreciation.

"This is probably the most fun I've ever had in my life," Amy said bitterly, pressing her hands onto her stomach.

"I'll bet," Nancy sighed, getting up and running her hands under the water again. She smoothed back Amy's hair and began to braid it away from her face.

Amy shut her eyes again. She could feel tears beginning to build up again, and she gave a watery sigh.

"I'm sure help will come soon," Nancy said, her voice not sounding as sure as she would have liked it. She pulled an elastic off of her wrist and tied it around the end of the braid.

"How is help possibly going to find us?" Amy cried, leaning away from Nancy so she could see her face better. "The only people who knew how to find us are in the next room over!" Nancy hesitated.

"They could have left a note for Hannah or my Dad," she said slowly. "Or, maybe…"

"But do you really think they did, Nancy?" Amy demanded, her lower lip quivering. "And I never thought I'd say this un-ironically, but we're _doomed_."

"We're not…" Nancy frowned when she felt her voice catch. She really didn't have the tolerance to cry. She was tired, hurt, possibly had been raped but she had to hold her tears in--if not for her last shreds of dignity, then for Amy. "Amy, I am going to get you out of here," Nancy finished strongly. There was practically no confidence behind this, but Amy didn't need to know that.

"How?" Amy whispered, swallowing hard. She could feel a contraction build up, and she gave a shriek of frustration. It didn't even take Nancy a second to grasp her hand again.

It was almost lucky for Nancy that Amy forgot about her question…because she really didn't have an answer.

_**Before:**_

Frank felt the door release as he turned the knob and it swung open quickly in the wind. Joe, still standing behind him, caught it in his hand so that it didn't smash against the house. Frank nodded his thanks and the brothers moved forward into the house.

There wasn't much difference between the interior and the exterior; the walls were made of the same wet, rotting wood as the outside, and the floorboards seemed just as unstable as the porch did. In front of them was a huge staircase, dividing the house into two sections: on their left, there was a moldy, disgusting looking couch situated in front of a large stone fireplace; to their right, there was a dining room table and a collection of chairs stacked up on each other. Beyond that, there appeared to be a hallway crowded with furniture. It was obvious that the house was mainly used for storage now.

Joe looked over at Frank, who was staring in the other direction. The youngest Hardy was even more nervous now that they were in the house. It didn't look like the kind of place that could hold the weight of more than two people for very long and the whole place reeked of decay. Although he felt terrible doing it, he was already mentally preparing himself for what could be in the house.

Frank looked back at Joe. He nodded towards the stairs, and Joe hesitated before shaking his head. He gestured towards the room with the fireplace and Frank gave him a questioning look.

"I think we should just start down here for now," Joe whispered nervously. He wasn't quite ready to go upstairs and see whatever was waiting for them.

Frank nodded, looking a bit concerned to see his brother looking so pale. They walked as quietly and as carefully as they could into the room and stopped once they were inside. It was pretty much empty, save for the fireplace and the couch. The walls were bare, but there were still nails pressed into them from where pictures had been hung. The floor was bare, too, except for a rug rolled up carefully and tossed into a corner. Frank pointed it out to his brother a little nervously. He tried to tell himself that it was just a rug; the house was used for storage, after all, and it wasn't uncommon to roll a carpet up that way. But still, the nagging voice in his head pointed out the obvious.

_'That would be a pretty good place to hide a body.'_

Joe walked up to the rug and crouched down. Frank did the same, kneeling down beside him. Joe waited until his brother looked at him before grabbing one end of the rug and pulling it out towards him. Immediately upon doing so, Joe could feel the weight inside of it and felt his heart lurch along with his stomach. Holding his breath and looking at his brother—who was so pale and looked like he had realized the same thing Joe did—Joe kept pulling back. At first, there was resistance and then…

"Shit!" Joe whispered, just catching himself from yelling.

"Oh, my God," Frank swallowed, looking down in disgust.

Sure enough, rolled up inside the rug, was a dead body. It was a young man, his face still fresh with a life that was already gone. He was wearing a look of terror on his face, his eyes opened widely. He was wearing jeans and a hooded sweatshirt, the latter of which was marred by a gaping hole. His face was cut and bruised as well, and appeared that he had put up a good fight before falling victim to who could only be Seth.

"What do we do?" Joe asked his brother quietly. Frank wrinkled his nose.

"I don't know," he whispered. "I guess we just leave him here until we can get somebody to…you know…"

Joe nodded. "Do we…roll him back up?"

"I would rather not," Frank replied and a look of relief passed over Joe's face. And as sick as it was, Frank was relieved too. Relieved that it was some nameless face that had been stuffed up inside that rug. Relieved that it wasn't Nancy.

The brothers left the room slowly and past the stairs again towards the dining room.

As previously mentioned, it was sparse, filled up with stacked chairs and other miscellaneous furniture. They poked around quietly for a moment before moving into the kitchen, which was just off the barricaded hallway.

The light in the kitchen was on, strangely enough, and cast a greenish-yellowish light upon them. The tile floor was disgustingly dirty and as the boys moved into the room, rats scurried out. Frank surveyed the counters carefully before grabbing a hold of the refrigerator door. He looked back at Joe, who nodded. Carefully, Frank pried it open and gagged as a stream of stale, disgusting air hit him in the face. Joe clapped his hand over Frank's mouth as the elder Hardy involuntarily made a noise of disgust. Frank winced and nodded, prompting Joe to remove his hand.

"Sor--," Frank started, but for the umpteenth time that evening, Joe silenced him with both a look and a hand over the mouth. Frank's eyes skittered nervously towards the fridge, wondering what could make that terrible smell. He sighed with relief when he saw that it was just the moldy remains of a sandwich and a carton of milk. Joe prodded him with his free hand, his head jerking upwards as if to point something out.

Frank cast his eyes downwards and listened closely. Surely enough, the sounds of footsteps came from upstairs. They grew louder, as if they were passing right by the staircase, but faded away again slowly.

Joe took his hand away from Frank's mouth and crept out of the kitchen, being extra careful on the decayed floorboards. He paused at the bottom of the stairs, making sure to stay hidden in the shadow of the chairs. He felt Frank lean into him and Joe turned quietly, pointing up the stairs. Frank nodded, but when Joe started to step up them, Frank's hand landed on his shoulder. When he looked back, Frank shook his head fiercely and stepped in front of Joe, silently telling him that he was going first.

Before Joe could respond, Frank began creeping up slowly, his knife raised out in front of him, so Joe had no choice but to pull out his own and follow.

It was a long, ancient staircase that, despite their best efforts, creaked and groaned under their combined weight. The individual stairs were narrow and the brothers practically had to walk sideways to get themselves up safely.

Frank looked anxiously around when they reached the top. There was no immediate sign of Seth, but Frank knew that they didn't have long before he'd arrive.

It was more of a room than a hallway, with wide windows and lots of space for the couch and chairs, which were arranged in a manner that either suggested that someone had been redecorating, or that the house had simply been left that way.

But really, the most shocking part of the room--at least to Frank and Joe—was Amy, sprawled out on the couch in an alarming position. Frank prodded his brother's shoulder and the younger Hardy looked over, his eyes widening when he caught sight of her. As quietly as they could, they crept over to the couch. Frank kneeled down next to the couch and grabbed Amy's wrist, checking for a pulse. To his relief, he found one. He nodded at Joe, who looked relieved at Frank.

"Amy," Frank whispered, gently shaking her shoulder. When she didn't respond, he leaned over her to make sure she was breathing.

"Is she okay?" Joe whispered, leaning down next to Frank. Frank nodded.

"She's either been knocked unconscious or Seth has used something on her," Frank responded quietly. "Help me lift her up."

"What about Nancy?" Joe asked, almost dreading the response.

Frank felt his heart twist. Out of his concern for Amy, he had momentarily forgotten about Nancy.

"I think we'd better get her out of here first," Frank replied, even though the words broke his heart.

Joe nodded and bent over to lift Amy up. Frank shifted to lift her other side, but froze when he saw a shape emerge from the shadows behind Joe.

"Joe!" Frank cried, dropping Amy. His brother turned, only to be punched full force in the face. He was down in an instant, leaving Frank face to face with Seth. He held his knife out in front of him and took a step closer to him.

"You bastard," Frank growled. Seth chuckled, not even fazed by Frank's knife. The elder Hardy stepped forwards and his eyes caught a glimpse of Joe. He was splayed out across the floor, blood dripping from his nose. To Frank, it hadn't looked like Seth had put much effort into the punch, meaning that Seth was much, much stronger than he feared.

"Oh, careful, Boy Scout," Seth laughed, shoving his hands in his pockets and taking an easy step towards Frank. "You don't want to hurt yourself, do you?"

"Shut the hell up," Frank snapped. "Where's Nancy?"

"Nancy…" Seth looked mock-thoughtful. "Now what could I have done with Nancy…that's a good question, Frank, I'll give you that."

"Where _is _she?!" Frank cried, taking another step towards Seth. Seth laughed again.

"If you don't know the answer, Frank, feel free to use a lifeline," Seth grinned.

"Why the hell are you in such a good mood?" Frank demanded. "If I were in your situation, I can almost guarantee I would not be making carefree jokes. But you might as well use up all your good material now, because I hear they don't take kindly to jokes in prison."

Seth nodded as if this was sage advice.

"You really want to know?" Seth's face twisted into a grin and Frank's stomach dropped. "I'm always in a really good mood after I get laid."

Frank's heart stopped and his whole body froze.

"What. Did. You. Do?" Frank snarled. Seth gave Frank a mischievous look.

"I think we both know what I did," Seth winked, casually walking in a circle around Frank, who was rigid with rage. "It's just the question of _who_…I did."

"Who?" Frank managed to bite out. Seth put his hands on Frank's shoulder and gave a long sigh. Frank inhaled through tightly clenched teeth and fought desperately not to haul off and slug Seth; if it _was_ Nancy, he needed to know.

"I could tell you, Frank," Seth's smooth voice echoed in Frank's head, "but how much fun would that be?"

The edge of humor in his voice, the amusement he found in all of this, drove Frank to the edge. The elder Hardy dropped his knife and pivoted, slugging Seth hard enough in the stomach for the much bigger man to go tumbling to the ground.

But to his surprise, Seth started to shake his head and laugh big, gasping chortles.

"You…don't want to fight me, Hardy," Seth rasped, clutching his stomach with his arm. "In fact, coming here was a big enough mistake."

"Actually, Seth," Frank bit out, taking threatening steps towards him, but before he could finish, Seth tackled his knees, sending him flying backwards. A fist pounded its way into Frank's face before he had time to react, causing his world to spin. He kicked his legs to no avail, pinned beneath Seth. He squirmed, but Seth's fist landed in his stomach and Frank gasped. He stood up suddenly, looming over Frank in a way that told him he was in for severe pain. His head and stomach still pounding, Frank reached out his arm, trying desperately to reach the knife he dropped. Seth laughed and Frank tried to clear his spinning mind, but it was too late. Seth raised his foot, shook his head mock-sorrowfully and pushed his heel down into Frank's stomach.

Fade to black.

_**After:**_

Nancy and Amy sat side by side against the bathroom wall. According to Nancy's watch, it was 12:09, meaning that she had been conscious for three hours now, two of those occupied by being Amy's labor coach.

The overhead light in the bathroom flickered, and Nancy sighed. Obviously having the light go out was not the worst thing that could happen (in fact, she had spent 2.5 of the aforementioned three hours thinking of worse things and the list had grow quite extensive) but it certainly wouldn't be helping anyone.

"How do you feel?" Nancy asked Amy quietly. The older girl rubbed at her swollen eyes and gave Nancy a look.

"I feel like shit," Amy responded, her eyes drifting off of Nancy's face. She gave a tired, shaky sigh and her eyes glazed over. "Do you think we'll die?"

Nancy wanted to hesitate, but she knew she couldn't, for Amy's sake. "Of course not. I've gotten out of much worse situations before."

"Okay," Amy nodded slowly and Nancy saw her eyes water. "Do you think I'll ever get to meet my baby? Do you think it'll live?"

Nancy clapped her eyes onto Amy's in a way that made the older girl turn her gaze back towards her. "Without a doubt."

"How do you know?" Amy cried, sitting up properly and facing her. "How are you so confidant about this? All I can think about is dying!"

Nancy shrugged. "Amy, I'm not going to lie. I'm freaking scared. I mean, I don't know where I am, or if we'll get out and I'm pretty sure I was raped…I don't know what's going to happen. But I've found that in the past…if I think confidant and just…pray my ass off, I can usually think of something."

Amy nodded slowly, thinking about this thoroughly. Suddenly, she reached over and put her arms around Nancy.

"While I'm not particularly glad to be in this situation," she started, her breathing elevating as a contraction built its way up, "I'm glad I'm with you. You are the only reason I'm not completely hysteriCAAAALL…"

Nancy grabbed Amy's hand and the brunette released enormous amounts of pressure on it. Nancy flinched slightly, but just kept breathing alongside Amy.

As suddenly as it started, the contraction stopped and Nancy got to her feet, pacing the length of the room as Amy closed her eyes tiredly, wiping sweat off of her face.

Nancy paused at the opposite end of the room, leaning into the wall.

"Did you say that you think you saw Frank and Joe in the room on the other side of this wall?" Nancy asked, pressing her ear against it.

Amy nodded and began to speak, but Nancy shushed her. She covered her other ear and closed her eyes, focusing 100% in listening.

If she tried really, really hard…she could just barely make out people talking. She listened for a moment and her eyes widened as she recognized the voices. She listened again and her heart stopped. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. The room spun around her as she listened on, and then suddenly…she fainted.

* * *

**A/N: So, that took an unbelievably long time. Sorry. I honestly don't know when the next chapter will be done. I'm about a thousand words in, but don't let that give you too much hope. There is much to be covered in the next chapter.**

**Reviews?**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: ****Yes, I am the owner of these characters. I have decided to take up the writing style of a teenage girl and, in fact, commandeer her FanFiction Account. Proceed.**

**A/N: Ew. I'm so gross. But exams have been taxing towards my writing system (I'm sure it marvels all of you that I have one), but to be completely honest I was a bit discouraged from writing for a while. I was already three quarters through this chapter when I posted the last one, but I received a personal message from someone that made me feel rather crummy about my writing. It's hard when someone points out all the things you were already insecure about. But moping is over now, exams are over and I'm back to work. So…thank you all for your patience. **

**Also, thanks to animegrlsteph, sapphiretwin369, KennaC, anette95, mangatiger14, Duckyumbrella, Esmerelda Marie Smith-Watson, Mia, Puppkid, kk and MCR-1993** **for reviewing!**

**Enjoy:**

**

* * *

**

Frank woke up in a dark, musty room with a splitting headache—two things that he found frequently went together. He blinked slowly and tried to move his hands, only to realize they were bound together. Sighing, he hung his head.

He had come to rescue Nancy and Amy and had failed miserably. If only he had waited a little longer before attacking Seth, he might have been able to trick him into telling him where Nancy was, or what he had done to her…and Amy, of course.

His heart pounded unevenly, nervously, when he thought of Nancy. He could imagine her face, terrified, as Seth loomed over her. He flinched thinking about what he might have done to her…and what Frank could have done to stop it.

Frank shook his head, sending pain shooting through it and effectively clearing his mind of thinking about that. Right now, he couldn't do anything for Nancy if he was tied up. He shifted slowly, testing his bonds. A rope was wound tightly several times around his wrists before looping around his torso and knotting somewhere behind him. His ankles were bound together as well, with a long rope trailing off and connecting him to someone else, most likely Joe.

"Joe," Frank whispered, wincing at the coarseness in his voice. "Joe!"

His brother stirred slightly before opening his eyes.

"Frank?" Joe mumbled, trying to sit up. "What happen—OW!"

"What?" Frank responded, alarmed.

"It feels like Michael Flatley has been rehearsing on my head," Joe moaned, closing his eyes again.

"Seth knocked you out," Frank explained hastily.

"Seth or the Incredible Hulk?" Joe asked, squirming until he was sitting up. "Oh, man. He really did a number on these knots."

"I know," Frank nodded, his head throbbing as he twisted and pulled his wrists, trying to loosen the ropes. "No slack whatsoever."

"Same here," Joe sighed. He lifted his legs off the ground and tried to pull them away from Frank's. Instead, he caused his brother to slide down the floor. "Whoops. Sorry."

Frank didn't reply, instead focusing on shimmying his way back into an upright position. As he was doing so, he felt his elbow knock into something behind him and he froze.

"Joe," Frank said slowly, cautiously pushing his elbow back to touch whatever it was again. It definatly felt like skin to him. "What am I leaning on?"

In the darkness, he could hear Joe twist and he could make out the silhouette of him turning around.

"Um, a person?" Joe responded hesitantly.

"Who?" Frank whispered, his heart suddenly leaping at the thought that it could be Nancy.

"I…don't know," Joe replied. "It's not exactly easy to see in the dark."

"Okay," Frank mumbled. He jostled the person with his elbow. "Excuse me? Um, are you okay?"

"I doubt they can hear you if they're unconscious, Frank," Joe pointed out, but Frank could hear him knocking into the person as well.

A low moan echoed through the room, and the person behind them shifted.

"Uh, hello?" Joe called out quietly but Frank could hear the guard suddenly come up in his voice.

"Shit," the voice muttered and the brothers could almost _hear_ their panic as they realized they were tied up.

"Hayden?" Joe blurted out suddenly, making sense of the voice.

"Frank?" Hayden replied, sounding relieved.

"Well, it's actually Joe, but Frank is here too," Joe replied. "I'm really hurt that you thought I was Frank. Can't you _hear _the attractiveness in my voice?"

"Is now really the time, Joe?" Frank asked, annoyed. He could feel Joe's shoulder shrug.

"I'm trying to calm him down."

"Calm me down?" Hayden's voice cracked with either fear or disuse. "Why do I need to be calmed down? What's going-?"

His voice trailed suddenly, and Joe could only guess that he was trying to remember what had happened.

"Where's Amy?" Hayden said suddenly, panic evident in his voice. "Oh, God…I…is she…?"

Neither brother knew how to answer.

"Oh, my God," Hayden panicked. "Is she alright?"

"We…don't know," Joe said finally and he heard Hayden catch his breath.

"What do you mean, 'you don't know'?" Hayden demanded.

"Well, when we got here, she was unconscious," Frank answered. "And Seth attacked us before we could figure out if she was okay or not."

"Oh, God," Hayden said quietly, his voice catching. "This is all my fault…"

"This isn't your fault, Hayden," Joe told him. "It's Seth's. This has nothing to do with you."

"But if I hadn't left her alone…!" Hayden trailed off, and Joe wondered if he was crying.

"There is nothing you could have done," Joe tried to calm him down, but Hayden scoffed bitterly.

"Nothing I could have done?" Hayden replied incredulously. "I'm six foot five! I could have crushed him into pieces, but _no…_he attacked me! If only I had turned a little sooner, I would have been able to…"

"Stop!" Joe whispered harshly. "None of this is your fault, and you're really pissing me off by saying it is. Right now, we have to focus of how to untie ourselves so we can save Amy. And Nancy. So unless you have a good idea, shut up!"

"Okay," Hayden replied, taken aback.

Several moments of silence followed. Frank tried to focus on escaping, but his mind kept turning to Nancy. Knowing that she was in the building was driving him crazy, and knowing that Seth may have raped her was pushing him into a very dark place. Suddenly, all he could think about was killing Seth, slowly and painfully. A sudden cry from Joe broke him out of his reverie.

"What?" Frank asked, turning towards his brother even though he knew he wouldn't be able to see him in the dark.

"I still have my pocketknife!" Joe exclaimed and Frank could hear him desperately twisting to reach it.

"Can you get it?" Frank asked, his heart bursting with hope.

"No," Joe slumped over. "It's in my front pocket."

"That seems like a dangerous place to keep it," Frank muttered under his breath, trying to scoot closer to Joe. "Is that you?"

"Yeah," Joe replied, "but it's in the other pocket."

"Okay," Frank sighed, using all the energy he had to shuffle towards him. He leaned down and used his bound hands to push him across the floor until he hit his back against Joe's leg.

"Ow, OW!" Joe cried as the rope tying their ankles together pulled tightly against his ankle. "Do whatever it is that you're doing quickly, or my ankle is going to fall off."

Frank grunted in reply, leaning forwards so his hands came up. He grabbed Joe's knee and pushed himself up so that he was lying across Joe's legs. He ignored the hiss of pain that came from his brother and bent his knees, digging his heals into the floor and pushing himself even farther across his brothers lap.

"Try to hold yourself still," Frank mumbled through gritted teeth when he felt his brother's legs twitch and slide a little bit.

"Well, it's a bit hard," Joe replied grouchily, leaning back against Hayden's legs so that Frank could reach into his pocket with more ease.

Frank shuffled a little farther across Joe and used his hands to feel for his pocket.

"This," Joe spoke up, "is a point I never thought we'd reach in our relationship, Frank."

"Shut up," Frank grumbled, pushing his hands carefully into Joe's pocket and wrapping his fingers around the pocketknife. "Sit back up."

Joe obliged, and Frank scooted himself back off of his brother.

"As of now, Hayden, you are sworn to secrecy," Joe told him. "That _never_ happened."

"As if I could see what just happened," Hayden scoffed, but Joe could still hear a tinge of panic in his voice.

"Oh. Well, good," Joe replied, suddenly feeling anxious. "Have you got it, Frank?"

"I'm just trying to-."

Frank was cut off by a sudden _bang_ and a stream of light flooding into the room. The brothers and Hayden squinted at the huge shadow that filled the doorframe.

"Nice to see everyone finally awake," Seth told them, and Frank was surprised to hear that his smooth voice was no longer tinged with amusement, but with anger and pain.

"Where the hell is Amy?" Hayden erupted suddenly and the brothers twisted around, giving him identical "SHUT UP" looks.

"She's around here somewhere," Seth replied, his tone cold.

"Is she alive?" Hayden demanded, ignoring Frank and Joe.

"More or less," Seth answered, his tone a little lighter. "Ask me again in a few hours."

"You stupid, worthless…" Hayden growled, but stopped suddenly. A scream echoed through the room. Hayden's eyes grew wide and he opened his mouth to speak again, but Seth's laughter made his words get caught in his throat.

"She always was a screamer," Seth said fondly, and Frank could see that he was just trying to get to Hayden.

"What's going on?" Hayden cried, struggling desperately with his bonds. "What's wrong with her?"

Seth shrugged. "Nothing a little good loving can't fix."

"SHUT UP!" Hayden roared. Joe could feel his own anger levels rising as well and took several deep breaths to calm himself down. Out of the corner of his eyes, he could now see Frank sawing at the ropes binding his wrists together and tried to tell himself that it would all be over soon.

"Say it nicely," Seth's face broke into a huge grin, and the knot of anger in Joe's stomach grew.

"You asshole," Hayden growled. "I'm going to kill you. I'm going to rip you to SHREDS."

Suddenly, Seth pulled a cloth from his back pocket and stepped over Frank and Joe. He leaned in towards Hayden, who tried to keep a brave face, and covered his face with the cloth. There was a moment of struggle, and then there was nothing.

"I like him a lot better when he's sleeping," Seth told the brothers, laughing at the identical dark looks on their faces.

Joe looked over at Frank, who was trying to glare at Seth and saw at the bonds at the same time. With a flash of panic, Joe realized he had to distract Seth or risk being caught trying to escape.

"What are you going to do to us?" Joe demanded, trying to look scared. Seth considered this.

"I dunno," he said thoughtfully. "I guess I could just let you slowly rot away here. But the chances of someone walking in on you are too great—after all, I've already been busted by the owner's son…not that that ended up being a problem."

Frank slowed for a moment, thinking of the young man rolled up in the carpet downstairs. He swallowed back the feeling of vomit in his throat and continued silently sawing away at the ropes, his eyes focused on Seth the whole time.

"So, now what?" Joe asked hotly. "Are you just going to kill us all?"

"I could…" Seth replied thoughtfully. "But that is just so messy…and it's not like I'm going to kill my _Amy_."

"At this point," Joe pointed out, "you might as well. You say you love her, but don't you realize how much pain you're causing her?"

Seth flashed him a dangerous look. "She'll realize soon enough that I'm the only person who can make her happy. And if she doesn't…there are always ways of making her happy."

"You're unbelievable," Joe growled. "All you're doing is effing things up for yourself. She's never going to want to be with you, Seth! Why can't you just understand that?"

Seth ignored Joe stubbornly. "Amy loves me. She just gets distracted easily. I find it quite endearing."

"What about Nancy?" Joe ventured, hoping that Frank was too focused to become sidetracked. "What are you going to do with Nancy?"

"Oh, that's easy," Seth replied, staring directly at Frank. Frank glared back, but Joe could see he was distracted. The man grinned, causing Frank to grimace. "I'm going to do things to her that she's never even imagined. And this time…she'll be awake. The feeling you get when you look into someone's eyes and see pure, unadulterated fear is breathtaking. You feel so powerful that it almost hurts. Last time was fun, I won't lie. But this time…this time will be…"

"Shut up," Frank growled. Joe could see now that he had stopped cutting at the ropes entirely.

"What, Frank?" Seth cocked his head to the side. "Jealous? Jealous that I've felt how soft and smooth Nancy's skin is? That I've kissed her until her lips became chapped and raw? That I was so close to her that her breath…"

Frank shuddered with anger. He forced himself to take a deep breath and closed his eyes, shutting out Seth's voice.

"Aww," Seth murmured. "Gonna cry, Frankie? Is it too much for you? Don't you want to know what it is like…?"

Joe could see the anguish Frank was in, but with a touch of relief, Joe noticed that he was still working on the ropes. Joe had never seen him so angry. Seth seemed to know exactly what to say to make him burn up with rage. Deep down, the younger Hardy felt a twinge of panic about this. Frank was usually the calmer of the two of them, and seeing him lose his temper was a rare occurrence. He didn't want to know what Frank would do to Seth once he got his ropes cut.

"Oh," Seth mused as though he was remembering something. "But you _do _know what it is like, don't you? You know what her skin feels like, what it's like to have her shudder under your touch…"

"You're going too far, Seth," Joe warned. His own anger level was rising steadily and he wasn't sure if he—or Frank—could take it much longer. Speaking of Frank, Joe looked at his brother. His eyes were hazily out of focus, as if he was focusing so much on not focusing that he had sent himself into a whirlwind.

"No," Seth replied, looking almost giddy at the anger on the brothers' faces. "Going too far would be bringing her in her and giving you prime seating at the first show." He paused. "That _would _be interesting…but I'm much too modest."

Joe could see Frank's hand shaking violently out of the corner of his eye. He was missing the rope by a far shot and Joe experienced a stab of fear in his stomach. If he couldn't get his brother back on track, he could seriously hurt himself. He nudged his Frank's ankle with his toe and his brother's head shot up.

"You're going to be sorry," Joe told him darkly. "Trust me."

"_You're_ going to be sorry if you don't shut up," Seth barked at him.

"Say it nicely," Joe mimicked him acidly, cocking his head to the side. Within one fluid motion, Seth had produced a blade from his back pocket and pressed it swiftly on Joe's cheek. The younger Hardy gave a gasp of surprise at the sudden hot, sticky feeling of blood running down his cheek. Seth dug the blade in deeper, chuckling darkly as he did.

"The last thing you want to do right now is cross me, Joe," Seth told him, his breath hitting Joe's face. "The last thing you want to do is piss me off and cause more trouble…for Amy…for Nancy…for yourself."

Joe squeezed his lips together tightly, still fighting against the pain in his cheek. He could practically feel Frank's anger now.

"Back off, Seth," Frank grinded out. Looking over carefully, Joe saw that he had successfully severed the ropes around his wrist and slipped his feet out of the ones binding his feet to Joe's. The younger Hardy marveled at his brother's skill momentarily before turning his eyes back towards the maniac less than five inches away from him.

"Or else…? Seth asked lazily. Frank jumped to his feet with purpose and dove towards Seth. His pocket knife, along with the knife that had been pressed into Joe's cheek, clattered to the floor and Joe threw himself towards them, scooting across the floor until he could reach one. He began anxiously sawing at his own bonds as Frank plowed his fist into Seth's face.

"Don't. Ever. Talk. About. Nancy. Like. That." Frank punctuated each word with a blow to Seth's stomach. The older man swung his leg up towards Frank, causing him to stumble back. The dark haired brother squeezed his lips into a fine line and pushed his fist directly back into Seth's face. The men both fell backwards, tripping over a previously unseen table (what Frank thought was a closet, was actually a very narrow, windowless room). The tumbled to the floor and Frank, momentarily dazed, was pinned by Seth. He groaned loudly as Seth's fist began to pummel every part of him he could reach. Frank felt blood ooze across his skin and he struggled against the strong grip Seth had on him, squirming and kicking in every direction.

Using a momentary burst of strength, Frank wrapped his legs around Seth's waist and flipped him over so that he was pinned. Shaking with anger, Frank's hands grabbed Seth's collar, shaking it so that his head banged against the floor.

"Did you rape her?" Frank yelled, feeling blood rush out of his nose. "Did you rape Nancy?"

He saw something falter in Seth's eyes as he thought of a comeback and relief flooded through him.

"There's still time," Seth choked out, attempting to make his voice cold and acid but fear and desperation seeped through. Frank shook his collar again and Seth's head continued to bang against the floor.

"You'll_ never_ touch her again," Frank growled. "You'll never touch_ anyone _again, so help me God."

Seth's eyes fluttered closed as his head smashed into the ground with force and Frank started to get off of him, breathing heavily, when the older man's hands suddenly shot up and grabbed Frank around the throat. Frank clawed desperately at the hands enclosed around his neck but Seth was much stronger. In the next gasping moment, Frank had been pinned by Seth, who had once again started to beat Frank into a pulp.

A particularly strong blow to his nose sent Frank's head spinning. He closed his eyes with pain and when he opened them, the world seemed dimly out of focus. Stars practically danced in front of his eyes but the punches kept coming. He could vaguely hear Seth muttering something about Nancy and his anger level rose weakly. The world was absolutely tilting on its axis and Frank thought he was going to die, but the pain suddenly stopped with a loud crash.

Joe was standing above Seth with a chair from the hallway poised over his head. Frank had never even see Joe untied himself, let alone run into the hallway. The older man slumped backwards onto the floor and Frank breathed a sigh of relief, closing his eyes.

"Frank!" Joe cried, dropping the chair and jumping over Seth so he could reach his brother. "Frank! Are you okay?"

Frank tried to give his brother a weary smile and thumbs-up, but energy momentarily failed him.

"'M fine," Frank told him in a bruised voice, struggling to get to his feet. He felt Joe's hand grab his and the suddenly feeling of rising steadily into the air. He opened his eyes and saw that he was standing, albeit unsteadily, but standing he was.

"Is he dead?" Frank asked bluntly, feeling his face. He winced as he touched his nose, certain it was broken and wiped some blood out of his eyes.

"I don't think so," Joe told him, grabbing Seth's limp wrist and feeling for a pulse. "But I don't really care at this point." Frank nodded his agreement as Joe tossed aside Seth's arm as if he were disgusted.

"Let's go," Frank told him, and walked cautiously towards the door. His stomach was all twisted in knots from the fight with Seth and now that he had his window of opportunity, he needed to find Nancy and get out of there.

"What about Hayden?" Joe asked, gesturing towards the giant of a man, who was slumped back against the wall.

"Untie him," Frank told him, "and drag him into the hallway. Then go outside and call for help. I'm going to find Nancy and Amy."

Joe nodded and bent down to cut off the ropes wrapped around Hayden's wrists. With an anxious heart, Frank sped into the hallway, knowing that if Seth woke up before they could find Nancy and Amy, the shit would hit the fan.

Looking down the hallway, Frank noticed with a sense of panic that there were at least three doors that the girls could be behind and as quickly as he could, he ran to the farthest one and jiggled the doorknob. It swung open easily, revealing a musty broom closet. Without even bothering to close it, Frank ran to the next one and twisted the knob, which fell off in his hand.

His breath caught in his throat and he put his ear to the door, listening for some sign of life on the other side. He pounded his fist against the door in panic.

"Stop!" a feminine voice screeched from the other side, breaking into sobs. "Please, just let us go!"

"Amy?" Frank asked desperately. "Oh, my God, Amy?"

"Frank?" Amy cried from the other side. Frank pulled in a sigh of relief and felt his heart flutter anxiously.

"Can you open the door?" Frank demanded, pushing his weight against it. He heard the sound of nails against the wood and a moment of panicked silence followed.

"It's just spinning around!" Amy cried and the reborn panic peaked through in her voice. "Why won't it open?"

"Okay," Frank took a deep breath. "Get as far away from the door as you can. Hurry!"

Frank heard a deep inhale, followed by a scream.

"What?" Frank cried. "What's going on?"

"I'm…!" Amy cried and panic set in the air around the elder Hardy brother. Frank pounded on the door again for lack of a better thing to do. Her screams continued for a long moment before ending in a deep, watery sigh.

"Amy," Frank called hesitantly. "Are you…?"

"I'm in labor!" Amy cried, still sobbing.

"Oh, shit," Frank murmured, running his hands through his hair. "Okay. You're going to be alright; just get away from the door and we'll be out of here before you know it!"

He heard Amy scramble to her feet and then a shuffling sound. "What's that?"

"I'm pulling Nancy away from the door," Amy told him. "Please hurry!"

Frank's mind raced. Why did Nancy need to be pulled away from the door? What happened to her? Oh, God, what if Seth had been putting on an act back there and he really had raped her? What if she didn't make it? What if she-?

"Frank!" Amy cried, her voice shaking. "Are you still there?"

"I'm here," Frank told her, shaking his head. "Hold on!"

He unsteadily backed away from the door and ran at it full speed, ramming his shoulder into the heavy piece of wood. His mind spun dizzily as he crashed into the room, his whole body searing with pain. He clasped onto the first thing he could reach-which turned out to be a sink-and took a deep breath, closing his eyes in pain.

"Are you okay?" Amy asked, moving forwards hesitantly. Frank opened his eyes and looked at her. She was sweaty and her hair was pulled back into a messy braid. There was the beginning's of a large, dark bruise forming on her cheek and the dark circles under her eyes told Frank that she hadn't slept in a long, long time. Her eyes were bloodshot and full of panic and she gasped in fear when she looked at Frank.

Confused, Frank looked quickly up at the mirror and winced at his appearance. His face was red and bruise, his nose slightly crooked. Blood was slowly trickling out of various cuts and making him look like a bigger mess than he felt like.

"I'm fine," Frank told her, looking past her at the helpless mound on the floor that was Nancy. "What happened to her?" He demanded this as he flew past her, falling onto his knees beside the girl that he loved. He grabbed a limp wrist and felt for a pulse, and said a quick 'thank you' to the Lord, along with a promise to start praying more often when he felt a strong and steady jump under his fingers. He brushed her messy, knotted red hair out of her face and took a long look at her before scooping her up into his arms, nearly crying out with the pain that it caused him.

"She fainted," Amy replied tearfully. "She was listening to something on the other side of the wall and then she just…dropped!" Frank nodded, knowing that Nancy must have heard part of his conversation with Seth.

Joe scurried into the room, pressing down on the wound on his cheek. "What happened to Nancy?"

"She fainted," Frank said simply, taking a hurried—but painful—step forward. "Did you call for help?" Joe nodded.  
"They'll be here soon," Joe replied, grabbing Amy's hand and escorting her out of the room. "Do you have her?"

Frank grunted in return, moving as quickly as he could.

"Oh, my God," Amy stopped suddenly, pressing a hand to her stomach. "Where's Hayden?"

"He's outside waiting for the police," Joe replied, pulling her forward gently. "After I untied him he came to and I told him to book it. It took awhile to convince him to leave, but he's fine."

"And where's…Seth?" Amy whispered in a tiny voice. For a reason unknown to Joe, her eyes clouded over and she squeezed her eyes closed as if expecting some kind of blow to the head.

"He's knocked out in the other…" Joe stopped suddenly. "Holy shit."

"What?" Frank demanded, carrying Nancy with great difficulty now.

"Did we seriously just leave a psychopathic rapist alone in the other room?" Joe cried, dropping Amy's hand. Frank's jaw dropped in horror.

"So?" Amy demanded, her voice quivering. "He's unconscious, right?"

"We think so," Frank replied fearfully. "But he could wake up at any…"

Amy cried out in pain and doubled over. Joe took a step away from her in shock.

"What?" he yelled, fear written all over his face.

"She's in labor," Frank replied, his mind moving at a thousand miles a minute. "You're going to have to take her to Hayden; we can't let her leave alone. I'm going to go and tie up Seth and then carry Nancy down."

"I'll carry Nancy down," Joe looked confused. Frank shook his head.

"You might need to carry Amy down if she has another contraction," Frank pointed out, placing Nancy very carefully on the floor. "Go!"

With a quick nod, Joe grabbed Amy's hand and led the woman towards the stairs.

Making sure Nancy was safely propped up against the wall, Frank ran back to the room they had been trapped in. Fear and anger stabbed him so painfully in the stomach that he almost bent over. Seth was gone, a small puddle of blood the only indication that he had ever been there at all.

Joe led Amy down the narrow, creaky staircase as carefully and quickly as he could without her falling down onto her pregnant belly.

"Joe," she whispered and the young Hardy looked up, trying not to show the fear and panic on his face.

"What?" Joe asked, still tugging on her hand.

"I'm about to have a contraction," she told him, her eyes glazing over.

"Again?" Joe cried, biting his lip. "You just had one!"

"I know, I just…argh!" Amy screamed, her knees buckling so she fell on the staircase, nearly knocking Joe over. Her hands squeezed his with an unbelievable force, making Joe gasp with pain.

"Oh, God!" He yelled, watching as his hand turned white. "Amy, I know it hurts but really have to get out of here!"

Amy's howls of pain drowned out his words.

"I think…" Amy whispered through gasping breaths, "I need to push, Joe, I have to…oh, my God…"

Joe's eyes widened in terror. "Oh, no! You can't, Amy, not here! It's not safe, please just hold it in!"

"Hold it in?" she shrieked, putting even more pressure on Joe's hand. Evidently, she was experiencing another contraction.

"Can I carry you?" Joe asked desperately, losing all feeling in his hand. Amy nodded slowly through her tears, her ragged breathing dissolving into her screams.

"Hurry," Amy whimpered and Joe led her down the remaining three steps before bending at the knees and extending his arms so that he could lift her up. But before he could, two strong arms grasped him from around the middle, pulling him backwards and away from Amy. He felt all the breath get knocked out of him as he fell backwards onto the floor.

Amy let out a scream of terror, but it barely registered to Joe. A foot stepped onto his chest and over him, causing him to moan in pain. He could have sworn he felt something crack, but he wasn't sure. He opened his eyes slowly and saw Seth, beaten and bloody in a way that made him look as terrifying as he truly was.

Joe's heart sank as he struggled to get to his feet. Seth's arm wrapped around Amy's swollen stomach tightly and Amy's eyes were alight with horror. They called out to Joe, begging him to save her before something truly terrible happened. For some reason, though, the girl was strangely still.

"Take one more step," Seth warned and suddenly Joe saw the real reason Amy was so still, "and I'll shoot her."

"You wouldn't," Joe stammered, wiping blood out of his eyes as he looked up the staircase, expecting Frank's immediate arrival.

"I would," Seth chuckled. He tightened his grip on Amy, whose eyes had once again gone fuzzy. Joe prayed that she wouldn't flinch in such a way that it surprised Seth into pulling the trigger.

"I thought you loved her," Joe tried, his feet itching to move forwards and save Amy. Every breath he took made his ribs ache. He thought he heard a creak at the top of the staircase but knew he couldn't look in case he alerted Seth to the presence of (who he hoped) was Frank.

"I do," Seth replied bluntly. "And doesn't having her dying in my arms sound romantic?"

"No!" Joe cried incredulously before he could stop himself. "It sounds crazy!"

Seth's face darkened and Amy let out a scream of agony. Slightly surprised, Seth looked down at her and rubbed his hand over her stomach.

"It's okay," Seth whispered to her in a manner Joe knew he thought was comforting, but was really terrifying. "He's not going to get in our way again after this. After today, it'll just be us. Us and the baby."

Amy whimpered, her knees quivering. "No," she whispered. "Please, no."

"I know you want this, Amy!" Seth replied passionately, spinning her around so they were face to face. He took the barrel of the gun off of her skull and lowered it so that it was pointing at Joe, who froze. He had been slowly creeping forward so he could see the top of the staircase and sure enough, Frank was poised at the top and waiting for a chance to pounce.

Joe felt a twinge of panic. This wasn't the first time he had been on the wrong end of a gun by a long shot. His reflexes were good, but he knew that he wouldn't be able to outrun Seth, not in here. His palms began to sweat and he risked a look up at Frank. Unfortunately, Seth took this second to look up and follow Joe's eyes. With a swift movement, his target became not Joe but Frank and he pulled the trigger with a look of malice in his eyes.

Joe's heart squeezed tightly with fear, but he knew that he would get no other opportunity. He pushed off and tackled Seth, pushing Amy back into the pile of chairs as he did. The gun skidded to the floor next to Amy, who was so frightened that she sunk to the floor. He resisted the urge to curl into fetal position when he felt a sharp pain in his chest.

"Amy," Seth breathed. "Shoot him!"

Amy shook her head frightfully, clutching her stomach for dear life.

"She's not going to, Seth," Joe spat. "She's not like you and she sure as hell doesn't _love_ you. Get over it."

Nancy woke with a foggy head, but she felt considerably better than she had after the chloroform. Why had she fainted? She closed her eyes momentarily, forcing herself to remember.

Oh.

Right.

The muffled sound of Seth's voice coming through the wall, confirming her worst fear.

_"Jealous? Jealous that I've felt how soft and smooth Nancy's skin is? That I've kissed her until her lips became chapped and raw? That I was so close to her that her breath…"_

She hadn't heard the rest. She didn't need to. He raped her. She felt empty and dirty and wanted to close her eyes and wake up a different person. What if she was like Amy? What if she was pregnant at this very second?

Her eyes flew open and she sat up straight. Where was Amy? Where was she?

She appeared to be propped up against a wall in a room she had never seen before. Straining her eyes, she saw an open door with sink behind it and she knew that she was still in the same place. But what was she doing out here? Had Seth brought her out here so he could…have his way with her again?

She had never felt so empty and dark inside as she did at that moment. Blinking, she pulled herself onto her hands and knees slowly, in case fainting had made her concussion worse. Her stomach turned uneasily, but didn't protest, so she moved cautiously to peer around the corner.

Her heart leapt. A dark haired man was crouched at the top of the stairs, completely silent and immobile. It was Frank! Frank had saved her and she would finally get the opportunity to tell him that she loved-.

A deafening gunshot rang out and Nancy dove back around the corner, her heart breaking. She bit her lip and peered around the corner again, terrified. Frank was lying in a ball on the floor.

"No!" she whispered, crawling forward slowly. The sound of a thump carried up the stairs and Frank suddenly uncurled and flew down the stairs two at a time. His voice sounded and she jumped to her feet.

She crouched at the top of the stairs where Frank had been and looked down. Seth was plastered against the floor with Joe and Frank pinning him down. Amy was cowering in a corner, a gun not to far from her feet. With Seth securely under the weight of the Hardy's, she dashed down the stairs quickly, causing Frank to look up at her.

"Nancy!" he cried. Apparently this was enough for Seth to knock Frank off and roll over so that Joe was flung off to the side. With horror in her eyes, she watched as Seth threw himself on top of the gun and picked it up swinging it dangerously around the room.

Horrified by what she had done, Nancy stumbled off of the last step. Seth lowered the gun so that it was aimed at her head. In the next moment, three things happened.

Frank threw himself over Nancy, knocking them both out of the way

Joe grabbed Amy's wrist and pulled them behind the chairs

Seth pulled up the barrel of the gun so that it was pressed to his skull.

"I loved you, Amy," he roared, his eyes full of tears. "Why couldn't you just love me?" Joe and Frank both broke away from Amy and Nancy and began to run towards Seth, but it was too late.

Tears rolled down his face as he looked at Amy, who screamed and shut her eyes when she realized what she was about to see. He squeezed the trigger and a gunshot erupted in the silence. The brothers jumped back in horror as Seth's body twitched and fell to the ground, the wall and ceiling behind him becoming stained a dark red.

There was a moment of silence as all four young adults stared at the lifeless, deformed body that was once Seth Roberts. The moment ended when the front door flew open, several police officers entering with their guns drawn.

Chief McGinnis came first, examining the scene before him.

"Is everyone alright?" he demanded harshly, looking between Nancy, the Hardy's and Amy. His gaze landed and stopped on Seth's mutilated body.

"I'm in labor!" Amy spoke up, her words dissolving into a moan of agony that she had obviously been holding in. Her face was still molded into terror at what she just saw, but she managed to step around the body of Seth and be rushed out the door and onto the stretcher that the paramedics had just brought up.

"This is my fault," Nancy whispered, obviously disgusted with herself. "I don't know what I was thinking, coming down the stairs like that. I just…I…"

"You weren't thinking clearly," Chief McGinnis told her, extending a hand to help her. "It's obvious that you've been through quite an ordeal, Ms. Drew."

Nancy nodded absently and let the Chief lead her outside. Before she left the room, she caught Frank's eye. He was talking to one of the officers, holding onto Joe's shoulder like he was never going to let go. She knew he was explaining what had happened in the most professional way he could, but on the inside he was shaken. The police officer he was speaking to pointed at the door, clearly instructing him to seek medical aid.

Frank kept his hand firmly on Joe's shoulder. He could have lost his brother tonight. He had experienced this feeling before, many many times, but it never got easier. The dazed, empty feeling of knowing that he could have lost one of the people he loved the most in the world. Looking up, he saw Nancy staring at him. With a shudder of pain and anger, he heart became swollen thinking about how he could have lost her as well. He was so angry at Seth for putting them all through this, for threatening the lives of the people with whom he could not live without.

Without saying anything, Joe wrapped his arm around his brother's shoulder as well and held on tightly. He didn't care how badly it hurt. He didn't care that his ribs were aching in a way that made him want to pass out. He had just witnessed a man try to kill his friend, his brother and the girl he thought of as a sister before killing himself. He had never seen anyone commit suicide before, he thought with a shudder.

The brothers walked over to where the Chief was consoling a tearful Nancy. She seemed so angry with herself that it broke Frank's heart.

"The paramedic's are waiting for you at the end of the road," the Chief said and Frank realized with a jolt that the Chief was talking to him. Wordlessly, the trio began to walk out of the woods, knowing that the hospital was only the beginning of what they were about to endure.

They had barely taken three steps when Frank felt a small, warm hand wrap around his own. Looking down, he saw Nancy's hand wrapped around his.

And despite everything that had just happened, he smiled.

* * *

**A/N: Holy Lord Almighty.**

**That took awhile. Again, I'm so sorry that I kept the chapter for so long and despite my insecurities, I hope you somewhat enjoyed it. It may seemed a little rushed at the end, so sorry about that. **

**There is still an epilogue to come before this story comes to a close, but God only knows how long that'll take. Hopefully it'll be up by the end of the month, but you all know me.**

**Lazy/Procrastinating/Insecure me.**

**Anywhoo. **

**Reviews?**


	17. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: Nope. Just no. Of course not.**

**A/N: This would have been up sooner, but I just got my wisdom teeth taken out and sentences like, "Strange chicken, Nancy thought," weren't really what I wanted this chapter to sound like. Also, as this is the epilogue, I will reveal two secrets in the AN at the bottom. ;)**

**And then I went camping. No elaborate excuse there, just no Internet access.**

**Thanks to Agent Striker, MCR-1993, mangatiger14, iluv2bcrazee, PrincessSkywalkerOrgana, JamieLynn Black, Esmerelda Diana Parker, KennaC, animegrlsteph, sapphiretwin369 for reviewing! **

**Enjoy:**

**

* * *

**

There was usually something cleansing about being at the airport that seemed to erase everything that had happened. Something that made it feel like everything had disappeared, they could start over and nothing bad was going to happen. The future was just a thought, not something to worry about.

Not this time.

It didn't matter to Frank that people were staring at him, the sleep-deprived man with black eyes and a broken nose. It didn't matter that he would probably have scars all over his face for the rest of his life. All that mattered was Nancy.

She had rejected him. Just when he thought things were going to work out, she flat out rejected him.

* * *

They had held hands until they reached the ambulances. Joe had given his brother the most painful hug he had ever received in his life before being escorted away by paramedics, clutching his ribs.

Nancy had looked at Frank.

Frank had looked at Nancy, who promptly started to cry.

Shocked by her tears, Frank had wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her as close as he possibly could without hurting her. He took one hand off of her back and stroked her hair, keeping her head pressed against his shoulder.

"It's okay," he said, feeling his legs shaking. "You're going to be okay, Nancy."

Nancy nodded against his shoulder and wiped her eyes.

"Nancy," Frank croaked, stroking her hair still. "You have no idea how terrified I was. I thought I was going to lose you. I can't even imagine what it would feel like to lose you, what it would be like to live the rest of my life without you. I thought I'd never see you again and when I saw you…collapsed on the floor like that…I thought I was going to die. I love you so much, Nan, you've got to know that."

Nancy froze in his arms, her tears streaming a little steadier. She opened her mouth to speak, but she couldn't. For some reason, her voice got caught in her throat and she couldn't tell him. Her head spun and her knees went weak and suddenly she was crashing to the ground.

* * *

The next time Nancy woke up, her head was pounding dully and she had the oddest feeling that she was forgetting something important. She tried to open her eyes, but it proved to be a difficult task. She felt drowsy in the same way that she did in high school, when she would take Gravol to help her fall asleep the night before her exams.

Her arms felt very heavy when she stirred and she felt the oddest sensation of being weighed down.

Finally, slowly, her eyes opened and her first thought was that she had gone blind. But finally, shapes began to distinguish themselves and she realized that what she had once thought was a blank, white abyss was a pale blue, orderly hospital room. Her mind whirred quickly once this was understood and she fought to remember what had happened.

Suddenly, what had happened trickled back into her mind. The image of Seth lying on the floor, his face disfigured. Seeing Frank curled up into a ball on the floor. The sound of a gunshot. Fainting. Hearing Seth through the wall. Amy in labor. Waking up in a strange bathroom, completely disheveled.

Nancy suddenly felt very overwhelmed and closed her eyes again. She remembered the ride to the hospital, lying down on the stretcher and feeling helpless. She had spent the whole trip wondering if Frank was going to be okay, if Frank was mad at her, if she would get the chance to tell him she loved him soon.

She remembered arriving at the hospital and changing out of her sticky, dirty clothing and into a standard blue gown.

She remembered talking to the doctor and telling him what happened. She remembered getting an x-ray on her skull.

She remembered getting tested for rape. She remembered taking the morning-after pill.

She remembered getting lead to a room to wait for the results. And then, she remembered nothing but the claustrophobically overwhelming exhaustion weighing her eyelids down.

Nancy felt very empty suddenly. She didn't know what was happening to her, what was going to happen to her. She didn't know what was going on with anyone. She didn't know what was going on with Joe. Or Frank. Or Hayden. Or Amy.

She didn't know how long she waited before the doctor poked his head into her room. But suddenly, there he was, a tall man with salt and pepper hair, a clipboard and a white jacket.

"Good morning, Ms. Drew," he greeted her, walking over to her bedside table. "I hope you're feeling better today."

"How…" Nancy's voice cracked terribly, and she cleared her throat. "How long have I been asleep for?"

"A little over twenty hours," the doctor replied, checking his watch. "But that was to be expected, Ms. Drew. You've been through quite a terrifying ordeal."

Nancy nodded mutely.

"I have the results of your tests here," he spoke up, "and it would appear that aside from a rather severe concussion and a few superficial cuts and bruises, you are in perfect health. We'd like to keep you for overnight observation, but you should be free to go tomorrow. According to what you've told us, you've had plenty of experiences with concussions, so I'm just going to remind you that you will feel pain for a few weeks. We can prescribe something for the pain if you'd like, but I don't feel you'll need it. You should probably visit your family doctor for a follow up visit in about a month."

Nancy absorbed this quietly.

"And…what about th-the other tests?" Nancy asked quietly, meeting his eyes. She felt a tremor of fear run through the length of her torso as the doctor flipped through the pages on his clipboard.

"From what we can tell, there are no unusual signs of penetration or internal injuries. And as of now, there are no signs of STI's or the like, but you're going to have to have blood tests done over the course of a year just to make sure," the doctor told her and Nancy felt something inside her inflate, like a balloon of hope suddenly emerging. "And of course, it's too early to check for pregnancy but we're fairly certain that you won't become pregnant."

Nancy's mind whirred and she felt brighter suddenly, like not everything in the world was horrible.

"And that's…that's all?" Nancy asked, hope ballooning in her throat. "What about my friends?"

* * *

Amy didn't like the bed.

It was like a stiff, cold piece of cardboard that someone had covered with itchy sheets. But it's not like she was going to be in it for long, anyways. She had already been in labor for hours and by the time she had arrived at the hospital, she was already dilated eight centimeters. The pain was intense and terrifying and Amy just wanted to go home.

But, of course, Amy couldn't go home.

As another contraction came to an end, Amy flopped backwards onto the stupid, cardboard bed.

A nurse entered the room.

"Where's Nancy?" Amy demanded. "I want Nancy to come with me!"

"I'm afraid you're friend is asleep, dear," the nurse told her gently, brushing some hair back from her face. "And she could certainly use a rest."

"_I _could use a rest!" Amy screamed. She didn't know why she was so angry suddenly, but it seemed as though nine months of suffering had just EXPLODED inside of her and caused an avalanche of emotion.

"I know, sweetie," the nurse said sympathetically, brushing more hair off of Amy's face. "But it's almost over. And then you'll have a brand new baby!"

"How much longer?" Amy asked, wiping away tears and sweat from her face. The nurse went and checked.

"It looks like we're ready to wheel you into delivery," the nurse smiled. Amy felt her heart seize in her chest and thought she was going to pass out.

"Can any of my friends come with me?" Amy begged, tears streaming down her face. "I can't do this alone!" She wasn't ready to become a mother and she certainly wasn't about to do this alone. The nurse pressed her lips into a stiff line and grabbed the door frame.

"I'll make a call," she said, disappearing into the hallway. Amy gripped the frame of her bed nervously and tried to remember everything she had learned from the one Lamaze class Hannah had taken her to. She couldn't remember anything from the class, but what had happened later in the day suddenly popped into her mind.

She had been in the grocery store parking lot. She had been laughing and talking on the phone with Hannah. She had just run out to grab some Lucky Charms, her latest craving.

She had just hung up with Hannah and was innocently jingling the car keys in her hand when suddenly a hand tapped her on the shoulder. Amy had turned, not even the slightest been frightened until a fist pounded into head.

Every part of her body was mauled. She was punched, kicked and poked until she felt like her insides were about to start leaking out of her ears. When she finally got the courage to open her eyes, Seth's face was floating above hers.

_"Why did you leave me?" he demanded. "You aren't…supposed…to leave me. We're meant to be together, Amy!" _

Amy screamed. She screamed and screamed until finally a voice yelled at Seth and chased him away. She was transported to the hospital, where the doctor immediately put her on bed rest. That was only a week before Frank and Joe arrived. Seth's face froze in her mind. He was dead. He was dead and he was never going to bother her again. He was never going to bother their baby—_her _baby—and she was going to live a relatively normal life.

_No_, she corrected herself. She was never going to live a normal life, not after all that had happened after the past year. She wasn't the same girl she was last year. She had seen and dealt with—for the most part—things she never, ever thought she'd have to.

She'd been stalked. She'd seen the dead body of someone she loved. She'd been raped. She became pregnant. She moved to River Heights. She'd realized that she was in love with her best friend. She'd seen someone kill themselves over her. And now she was going to have a baby.

_I'm strong_, Amy realized. Sure, she hadn't handled everything very well but there were people who wouldn't have been able to handle it at all. She could do this. She could raise this baby, be it alone or not. Sure, she would need help getting back on her feet. But it was all over. She had made it through. It had been a very taxing test, but she knew now that she could get through anything.

The nurse re-entered the room, a small grin on her face. "Your friends have been through a lot, honey. They've almost all got concussions or broken bones."

Amy felt her face fall as another contraction started. She gripped the handrail tightly and squeezed her eyes tightly until it passed. When she reopened them, the nurse was still standing there.

"However," the nurse continued, "when your friend Hayden heard his nurse talking to me, he insisted to come. He's on his way now."

"Really?" Amy exclaimed, the feeling of relief flooding her sweaty, tired body. Another nurse entered the room and they began wheeling her into the delivery room. She tried to take deep breaths, but the pain rising within her was too much for meditation.

Just as they were about to enter the delivery room, the gigantic frame of Hayden came barreling down the hall.

"Amy!" he cried, grabbing her hand with his. Without thinking, he brought it to his lips and kissed it, closing his eyes tightly. When he opened them, Amy could see that his eyes were filled with tears. "I thought you were…I never thought I…God, Ames."

"I didn't think I was ever going to see you again," Amy told him, huffing through the pain of another contraction. "I'm so glad you're okay. You are okay, right?"

"I'm fine," Hayden assured her, grabbing a pair of scrubs from one of the nurses. He pulled them on quickly over his clothes before grabbing Amy's hand again. "I've never been better. Amy…I love you so much."

Amy beamed, but then cringed in pain. "I…I love you, too."

Hayden thought his heart was going to burst from his chest as Amy grabbed the collar of his scrubs and pulled him down so she could give him a kiss. When he pulled away, she smiled sweetly before letting out a groan of agony. "Get this damned thing out of me already!"

The next few minutes were a blur of pain and screaming and cursing. Amy thought that the contractions were bad, but she would have happily sold her soul for them over the mind-numbing pain of childbirth. But however badly it hurt, looking up at Hayden gave Amy the hope that she wouldn't have to do it all alone, and that gave her the strength to keep pushing.

Suddenly, the white-hot pain trickled out of her body and left her with a dull pounding ache. A watery cry filled the room and Amy thought for sure that she had died. But instead of a blinding white light landing on her face, a small and very red little baby landed on her chest.

Something caught in her chest, whether it was her breath or her heart as she stared at the wrinkled, goopy, perfect little thing in her arms.

"Congratulations," her doctor smiled, peeling off a very grody pair of gloves. "It's a boy."

"A boy," Amy breathed, happy tears finally, for the first time in months, trickling down her face.

"Amy," Hayden began but looking at the baby in her arms, he forgot what he was going to say.

His hair was brown and his eyes were blue and Hayden hoped that he would always look as much like his mom as he did at that moment. As the baby's cries finally settled down, he opened those bright blue eyes and Hayden could have sworn that he focused right on him.

"Do we have a name?" the doctor asked, grinning. Amy looked hesitant but eventually smiled.

"Joshua," she said quietly, looking down at the baby in her arms as if for verification. "Joshua Franklin. We'll call him Joe."

"Lovely name," the doctor enthused. "I'll give you a moment alone."

"Joshua Franklin," Hayden repeated. Amy nodded, touching her fingertips lightly to the baby's cheek.

"Frank and Joe have done so much for me," Amy said gently, her eyes tearing up. "They almost died trying to protect me today and I wouldn't be here if it weren't for them."

Hayden gave Amy a kiss on the cheek and sat down next to her on the bed.

"I'm not going to let him grow up like his father," Amy told him in a quiet voice. "He'll _never_…be like him."

"How could he be, with you for a mom?" Hayden asked, smiling. "And I, of course, will be his idol."

"I can only hope," Amy replied, looking up at Hayden. He brushed the sweaty strands of hair off of her face and she smiled sweetly. "My greatest wish is that he grows up to be as wonderful as you."

There were no words for a minute. The two just looked at each other, smiling, before turning their attention to the baby.

And that small moment, approximately twenty five seconds in length, turned the worst day of their lives completely around.

* * *

"I must be the greatest," Joe said to Frank the next day. The brothers were sitting in Joe's hospital room, with Joe in the bed and Frank in the chair by the window. "Broken ribs? No problem. A concussion? I'm an expert. And I laugh in the face of stitches! I _laugh_!"

Frank didn't answer. Instead, he just gazed out at the hospital's parking lot, appearing to be deep in thought.

"No 'congratulations'?" Joe questioned, trying to get his brothers attention. "No feeling or remorse over possibly losing your dearly beloved baby brother? Frank? No?"

Silence.

"FRANK!" Joe cried, startling his brother into paying attention. "Are you okay? Do you need me to call a doctor?"

"No," Frank assured him quickly, shifting in his chair. "I'm just a little dazed, that's all. Yesterday was…a lot."

"Yeah," Joe agreed quietly, leaning back against his pillows. "Frank, I don't think I'm ever going to forget that."

"Me neither," Frank replied, wincing as he jostled his arm against the arm of the chair. The night before was a total blur for him, but when he finally woke up (at about 4 o'clock in the afternoon) he discovered he not only had a broken nose, but a dislocated shoulder. But this, even when combined with bruises and scratches on 80 percent of his body, didn't compare to the pain of being away from Nancy. When she collapsed the night before, he was irrationally positive that she had died. All the relief of having her safe in his arms drained away into fear and anguish. He had barely caught her when the paramedics had rushed up with a stretcher and carted her away. Frank still didn't know what had happened to her, what was happening to her or if she was going to be alright. And most importantly, he still didn't know her response to what he had told her.

"I'm still on edge," Joe admitted, snapping Frank back into reality. "He was so…disfigured and…I don't know. I almost felt bad for him, for a fraction of a second. Then I remembered what a total dick he was."

Frank nodded silently and regretted it when pain rushed to his face.

"Frank," Joe muttered under his breath. "I'm really glad you're okay. I know we've been in situations like that before, but last night…"

"…felt like it was going to be the last night," Frank finished for him. He understood exactly what his brother meant. Something about the previous night's events made him feel like he was going to lose his brother entirely. Like something was going to take Joe away from him violently and permanently.

"And when he…you know…" Joe winced, "it was like something being released inside me. Like everything I had ever kept bottled up inside me just melted away. I kind of thought that I was going to go crazy."

"Shock," Frank replied, looking out the window again. "It was probably the shock."

"Well…yeah," Joe replied slowly, staring hard at his brother. "Frank…"

"Hmm?"

"Go see Nancy," Joe told him. "Please, go and see Nancy before you go insane."

"Are you sure?" Frank asked after a moment, but he was already out of his seat. "I can stay with you if you want."

"I want you to go see Nancy," Joe replied forcefully. Suddenly, Frank bounded over to the bed and leaned over, planting a kiss on the top of his brother's head.

"I'm really, really glad you're okay," Frank told him seriously and the look in his eyes told Joe that Frank honestly would have died to save him last night. As his brother left his room, Joe sank back even farther into his pillow.

Joe loved his brother with all of his heart. Frank was his idol and his best friend and honestly the best man Joe had ever met in his life. He knew that Nancy would make his brother happy. He knew they would be right together. And he knew that Frank would die for Nancy in a heartbeat.

The love Frank had for Nancy made him want to be a better man. It made him want to be able to so openly express his love that everyone around him could see it and feel it.

Reaching hesitantly over to his bedside table, he picked up the receiver and dialed a number he knew by heart.

"Hey, Van…" he said, smiling into the receiver when she picked up.

"Joe?" Vanessa questioned. "Where are you? I don't recognize the number."

"Actually, I'm at the hospital," Joe told her slowly, cringing as she gasped. "But I'm fine."

"You can't be fine if you're at the hospital!" Vanessa exclaimed and Joe thought he heard her voice catch. "What happened?"

Joe filled her in on what had happened the night before, carefully leaving out all the parts that would hurt her more than necessary.

Because she was the girl he loved. And he would die for her.

* * *

Frank didn't waste any time crossing the hospital to Nancy's room. His heart was racing and his mind was soaring and he couldn't wait to see her. In fact, there was a physical pain that was eased by just thinking of her.

When he finally found her room (201 shouldn't be on the third floor, right?), he knocked hesitantly and braced himself. But instead of Nancy opening the door, a small elderly nurse appeared before him. Before he could even get a glimpse of Nancy, she shut the door behind her and smiled up at him.

"Can I help you with something, dear?" she questioned, her voice husky with age.

"I'm actually here to see Nancy," he told her, gesturing to the door behind her.

"Well, I'll have to run this by her first…" the nurse replied, opening the door a crack.

"Tell her it's Frank," he informed and the old lady gave a smile before disappearing behind the door.

* * *

When the door swung open, Nancy jolted her head up in surprise. She had been on the verge of falling asleep after a long day of tests, test results and questioning. She felt emotionally and physically drained and it was all she could to stop herself from groaning when the nurse (Katherine) entered for what seemed like the fourteenth time.

"Sorry to interrupt you again, honey," Katherine croaked, adjusting her hearing aid. Katherine was a volunteer candy-striper who seemed to have taken a shining to Nancy. All day long she had been stopping in with ice cream and pudding and various other treats that she watched Nancy eat as she detailed what a brave girl she was for going through such a horrifying ordeal.

"It's alright," Nancy smiled tightly, sitting up slightly in her bed.

"There's a young man outside who wants to see you," Katherine told her and Nancy yawned.

"Katherine, I really don't want to see anyone right now. I'm completely exhausted," Nancy told her, smiling sleepily and sinking back into the pillows. A voice in the back of her mind yelled _FRANK!_ but she was too sleepy to listen to it.

"Alright, dear, I'll just send him away," Katherine nodded before disappearing behind the door. Before it had even closed, Nancy was out like a light.

* * *

"She doesn't want to see you," the old lady told him. Frank felt his heart sink. He was so sure that Nancy would want to see him; that she would be ready to finally talk about their feelings. But now she didn't want to see him, period?

He was sure his heart was breaking, but he managed to smile and back away from the door so the old lady could get away. Completely dazed, he dropped himself into one of the chairs lining the hallways, not even wincing when he smacked his shoulder against the wall.

Why had he worked himself up about this so much? He should have known that Nancy wouldn't want to see him. The sheer force of his affection for her probably turned her off of him.

As he was sitting there, slumped against the wall, a person moved past him in a hurry. The person was almost unrecognizable behind a huge bouquet of lilies. Frank didn't really give it much thought until they stopped in front of Nancy's door and lowered the bouquet.

It was Ned.

Briefly glancing over at Frank (he must not have recognized him with all the gauze on his nose), Ned knocked on the door. Frank held his breath.

A moment passed.

The door swung open.

Ned walked in.

The door shut.

It felt like everything in his body had shattered. Like something had broke and destroyed him.

Frank sat there for a moment before the pain of staring at the door became too much. He stood to his feet and stalked away, leaving the broken pieces of his heart behind.

* * *

Hayden didn't know how long it had been since he had slept. But it didn't matter. Watching Joshua sleep felt better than four days of sleep. The baby's chest rose softly with each breath and Hayden couldn't believe that something so awful and horrifying had produced something so sweet and lovely.

"Hayden?" Hayden turned at the sound of Frank's voice. The elder Hardy was a sight to behold, what with bruises and gauze and black eyes.

"Hey, man," Hayden said softly. "How are you doing?"

"I've been better," Frank replied gruffly. "What are you doing?"

"Amy's baby," Hayden smiled, pointing at the swaddled up, little blue bundle on the other side of the glass. Frank came up beside him and peered through the window.

"Wow," Frank murmured. "He's…nothing like I expected him to be. I know it sounds ridiculous, but I kind of expected him to look…"

"Just like Seth?" Hayden finished and Frank nodded. "It's not all that strange. I think I expected the same thing."

"Weird, isn't it?" Frank asked. "How it looks nothing like him?"

"A small miracle," Hayden muttered. "He looks just like Amy."

"Yeah," Frank nodded, but something wasn't quite right about it. Staring at the baby, he could see that something wasn't quite right. "Is Amy's natural hair colour black?"

"Yeah," Hayden answered hesitantly. "Why?"

"It's just…his hair is so brown. And I know that Seth's was blond, so it's just a little weird." Frank shrugged with his good shoulder.

Hayden stared at the baby.

"And Amy is so pale…and so is Seth," Frank went on, something clicking in his head. "But he's so…tan. But he's a newborn. He's probably a little darker than he'll usually be…"

Hayden's mouth dropped open.

"Oh, God," Hayden murmured. Frank looked over at him.

"What is it?"

"Maybe…" Hayden muttered to himself. "Maybe it's not Seth's!"

"What?" Frank cried, despite the fact that he had just been thinking the same thing.

"What if it's Jacob's?" Hayden whispered, his eyes widening. Frank's jaw dropped as the light bulb finally clicked into place.

"Amy's boyfriend?" Frank asked. "Well…that would be great!"

"Frank," Hayden laughed, "that would be freaking amazing. Do you think they can do a paternity test? I mean, the coroner's got to have…"

"I'll bet they do," Frank nodded emphatically. Despite the good news, Hayden could tell that something was seriously bugging him.

"You okay?" Hayden asked and Frank nodded again, wincing and touching his nose as he did.

"Completely," Frank sighed. "Now go talk to Amy." Hayden nodded and started off the hall, but turned back suddenly.

"Take a look at the name," Hayden told him before running down the hall.

Frank looked.

And despite his heartache, he smiled.

* * *

Nancy opened the door with trepidation, half expecting to see Katherine on the other side. But instead, all she saw was a mound of lilies and a dark head poking out from behind them.

_Frank_, her mind told her and her heart began to swell with emotion. But then the bouquet lowered and the handsome face of Ned staring back at her with concern.

"Ned!" Nancy cried with surprise, accepting the bouquet of flowers he was holding out to her. "What are you doing here?"

"I heard all about what happened," Ned told her, grabbing both of her shoulder and holding on tightly. "I was so worried about you, Nan; when I saw on the news that you had been involved at what happened in the woods, I came down here as soon as I could…"

"Well, I'm touched at your concern," Nancy said carefully, trying not to hide her disappointment. She had really thought it was Frank. "Thank you so much for these; they're beautiful…"

"Nan, sit down," he told her, guiding her over to her bed. She sat down hesitantly and folded her hands in her lap, waiting while he paced around the room.

"Is everything all right?" she asked nervously, playing with the hem of her hospital gown.

"Nancy, when I heard that you were in the hospital…I almost died," he told her, kneeling in front of her suddenly and grabbing her hands. "It suddenly became so clear to me…I still love you, Nan, and I don't know what went wrong last time but I'm willing to work on it. I just want to be with you and I have a feeling you do, too. You wouldn't have come to my house if you didn't. So, please, Nancy. One more chance?"

"Ned," Nancy interrupted gently. "I can't be with you."

"Why not?" Ned asked, his face a mask of hurt. Nancy thought about this. Why couldn't she be with Ned? Why couldn't she be with the nice, handsome guy who loved her and would support her for the rest of her life?

"Because I'm in love with Frank," Nancy told him, surprised at how easily the words flowed. She suddenly felt, despite her many injuries and lack of sleep, lighter than air.

Ned looked down at the floor.

"Yeah," he nodded. "Okay. I kinda figured that was why we broke up…but I hoped that it wasn't."

"I'm so sorry, Ned," Nancy told him, squeezing his hand. "I wish things were different, but…I love him."

"I wish things were different, too," he smiled weakly and stood, leaving the room without a second thought.

Nancy sat there for a moment, completely stunned.

She had said it. She had finally said it and now that she had, she knew that it couldn't be truer.

She loved Frank.

She ran to the door as fast as her aching limbs would allow her and opened the door. However, she barely made it three feet when Doctor Matthews appeared and stopped her.

"May I ask where you're going, Ms. Drew?" he asked gently.

"I just need to speak with my friend, Frank," Nancy replied, trying to walk around him, but he held a firm grip on her shoulder.

"Nancy, you've been through an awful lot the past few days," he told her seriously, "and you need your sleep. We aren't releasing Mr. Hardy until tomorrow morning, so there will be plenty of time to talk to him before than. But for now, I highly suggest that you head back to your room."

As he was speaking, Nancy's heart bounced up and down in her chest, demanding that she see Frank _nowNowNOW_ but each blink became more and more delayed and the next thing she knew, the Doctor had led her back to her room and she was in bed…completely…asleep.

* * *

Hayden ran to Amy's room with a speed that could have started winds of hurricane proportions. He burst into the room without even stopping to think whether or not she was asleep and as a result sent her flying up in bed.

"Did you ever have sex with Jacob?" Hayden demanded and Amy pressed a hand to her chest.

"What?" Amy cried, leaning back against the pillows. "What kind of question is that?"

"What if," Hayden scurried to her bed and sat down next to her, "Joshua is Jacob's baby?"

Amy paused for a moment, taking this in. Then she shot up in bed, clutching a hand to her mouth.

"Don't do this to me," she told him, leaning her head against his chest. "Do you think we could get a paternity test done?"

"Frank thinks so," Hayden smiled. Amy was quiet for a moment.

"Can you go get the doctor?" she asked and he happily obliged, leaving her alone to collect her thoughts.

Why hadn't anyone thought of it before? Of course it could be Jacob's! But just because she had been raped, everyone had assumed it was Seth's. Suddenly everything seemed a little brighter and weight she hadn't felt before was lifted from her chest.

Her baby's father might not have been a monster. He might have been a kind, sweet and funny man who Amy had actually liked.

But suddenly, Amy realized that she didn't care who the father was. Sure, it would be a thousand times better if Jacob was little Joe's father, but it didn't matter. If Seth was the father, she'd deal. And most importantly of all, Hayden would still be there with her.

That was really all that mattered.

* * *

"You're leaving?" Joe cried. "Why?"

"Because I can't be here any more, Joe," Frank told him sadly. "I can't be here with Nancy, knowing that she's with Ned again."

"You don't _know _that she's with Ned again," Joe sighed. "Maybe you should just let Nancy explain."

"I can't face her, Joe," Frank replied, looking down at his lap. "She didn't want to see me; I'm going to respect that."

"But I think that if you talk to her, she'll tell you that…"

"Joe," Frank looked up, surprising his younger brother with the tears in his eyes. "I'll see you when I get home. Vanessa is coming up and she'll fly back with you."

"Okay," Joe said quietly, still stunned by the tears on his brothers face. Frank stood, giving his brother a watery smile as he did and reached for the doorknob.

"Can you even fly like that?" Joe blurted out before he could even think about it. Frank cracked a small grin and nodded before disappearing behind the door.

Closing his eyes, Joe sighed. He was sure that there was a logical explanation for what Frank had seen, but he knew that his brother's mind had been made up and he had to respect that.

He didn't intend to fall asleep, but he must have because the next thing he knew Nancy was standing over his bed, a silly grin plastered on her face.

"Hey, Nan," Joe yawned, sitting up. "What are you doing?"

"I'm looking for Frank," Nancy told him excitedly. "I need to tell him something."

Joe's heart sank.

"He's gone, Nan," he told her sadly. The grin melted off Nancy's face so suddenly that he felt his heart break a little.

"He's…why?" she asked, looking so sad and confused that Joe cursed his broken rib. All he wanted to do was give her a hug and explain, but he couldn't.

"He saw Ned go into your room…" Joe gave her a look and Nancy's face suddenly dropped into an expression of horror.

"He doesn't think…?"

"He does, I'm afraid," Joe told her. "I tried to convince him to stay and hear your side of the story, but he wouldn't. I'm sorry."

"I wanted to tell him that I love him," Nancy whispered, sinking into the chair that Frank had been occupying so many hours ago.

"I know," Joe whispered back, feeling his heart clench as a tear rolled down her cheek.

"He probably thinks that I hate him," Nancy moaned, clutching her head with her hands.

"He doesn't," Joe reassured her. "He may not think that you love him, but he knows you don't hate him."

Nancy was silent for a moment.

"When is he leaving?" Nancy demanded suddenly. Joe looked at the clock hanging above the door.

"His flight leaves in an hour and a half," Joe told her. Nancy jumped to her feet and dashed towards the door.

"I'm going to the airport," she told him. Joe's jaw dropped.

"That is so Hollywood," he breathed. "Good luck, Nan."

"Thanks, Joe," she smiled. She opened the door, paused and raced over to his bed to give him a kiss on the cheek. "See you soon, I hope."

"I expect to see you at Christmas," Joe winked.

And with that, she left.

* * *

Frank hoisted his luggage farther up on his shoulder and began to head towards security. His head was pounding and his shoulder ached but he didn't care. He needed to leave River Heights and the sooner he did, the faster he'd recover.

He had barely taken three steps when he heard his name being screamed over the rush of the airport.

"FRANK!" He turned and searched for the owner of the voice. "FRANK HARDY!"

A strawberry-blonde head began weaving through the crowd towards him and he let his luggage fall off his shoulder in shock. The head started moving faster and faster until he suddenly looked down and there was Nancy, wearing her hospital gown over a dirty pair of jeans and her face a bruised mess. She wasn't wearing any makeup, but Frank had never found her more beautiful.

"You," she told him, poking him in the chest and breathing heavily, "can't leave."

"Why not?" he asked, too surprised to remember that he was heartbroken. "Why can't I leave, Nan? Isn't that what you want?"

"I don't!" She cried, clutching at her chest. She waved her arms around frantically. "Would I be here if I wanted you to leave?"

Frank was silent. He was almost positive that Nancy could hear his heart thudding in his chest.

"I've realized," she said quietly, "that I hate it when you leave. It causes me actual pain. I don't want you to _ever _leave. So please…don't, Frank. Don't leave."

"But…"

"Frank," Nancy took a deep breath and grabbed two handfuls of his shirt, pulling him close to her, "I'm completely, totally, mind-numbingly in love with you. I've always loved you. Sometimes I can't believe how much I love you. And if you leave…I'll be heartbroken, because I'll know I missed my chance with you. It will kill me, Frank."

"Nancy…"

"I'm begging you, Frank," Nancy continued, shutting her eyes tightly and grabbing his hands. "Please, please don't leave. I love you so much and I'm sorry I couldn't say it before, but it couldn't be more true and when I found out that you were leaving, I thought that you hated me and never wanted to see me again. I really, really hope that's not true, Frank. And I hope you understand that…"

His lips crashed down on hers so suddenly that she almost gasped. She let go of his hands and grabbed the back of his head, pulling him down closer to her. His arms slid around her waist as he broke away and rested his forehead on hers.

"I've waited so long to here you say that," he told her, smiling. "I love you so much, Nan."

"I love you," Nancy whispered, her face splitting into a radiant smile. With her heart bursting, she pulled him down again to-.

"We are now boarding Flight 26 to Bayport, New York," a pleasant voice rang through the airport, causing Nancy and Frank to look up. Frank looked back down at her nervously.

"That's my flight," he told her sadly. Nancy paused for a moment before pressing her lips to his tenderly.

"You can catch the next one," she told him and he smiled.

And there, in the middle of the crowded airport, they kissed.

Again.

And again.

And again.

* * *

**A/N: WHOOSH. SHE IS DONE. **

**Along with a feeling of ELATION and JOY and RELIEF, there is a small undertone of sadness. I really did love writing this story, although my updates may have said otherwise. I would like to extend THANKS and HUGS and KISSES and the WINCHESTER BROTHER OF YOUR CHOICE to everyone who has ever reviewed, favourite-ed or subscribed. You guy are the best. The bomb, as some may say. The bee's knees. **

**I would also like to thank my dear friend Val, who is better know as THE ONLY REASON I ACTUALLY WROTE. She would nag me annoyingly until I finally relented and wrote. She was also the best beta-ish type person and supporter that I could have ever asked for.**

**So CHEERS for Val and all of you lovely people who hang around in the Internet. You are my raison-d'être. **

**And, finally, I sign off.**

**-Melissa**

**P.S. As this may be the last time you guys hear from me for a while (busy, busy me), please review and tell me what you thought!**

**P.P.S. Oh, right! Secrets.**

**1) Originally, Amy died. :S I know. I'm horrible. But it's true. Seth killed her along with himself.**

**2) Speaking of horrible, Frank and Nancy weren't supposed to get together. But…I couldn't resist. **

**P.P.P.S. As for the people who really want to know who the father of Amy's baby is, go with your gut. A paternity test can take anywhere from 1 to 6 weeks and we didn't have that much time. So that part is up to you. ;) **

**Nerdfighters!**


End file.
